


England Enchanted

by Celeste_030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在与普鲁士一起新年狂欢的时候误服了服从药水之后，英国拼命地试着在所有人，尤其是美国，意识到发生了什么事之前找到解药。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [England Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190307) by [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer). 



在和普鲁士一起庆祝除夕夜之后，英国四肢大张地躺在自家饭厅地板上的一滩粘稠的啤酒旁醒来。他呻吟着、在刺眼的午后阳光下眯着眼。尽管伴随着击鼓般的头痛和断篇的记忆，他也不需要夏洛克福尔摩斯就能知道发生过什么事。从散落在房间里的不寻常的各种形状和尺寸的玻璃瓶子来看，他们搜刮了他的酒柜，接着在喝完了之后（因为即使是英国也没有 _无尽_ 供应的酒精），他们来到了他放置魔药藏品的地下室。

有些魔药有着很奇怪的作用，但英国并不会太担心，仅凭魔法没那么容易伤害到一个国家，而且他貌似也没长出像是猫耳朵的奇怪玩意儿。他无力地站起来，然后摇摇晃晃地走进浴室，第无数次发誓他再也不会喝酒了。

可惜的是，尽管他的魔法研究遍布全国，他从未能研制出一种能治疗宿醉的药。英国吃了两颗布洛芬，同时也在希望自己能够为他的国家的酗酒问题做点什么。很肯定这个国家的高饮酒率是促使他同意和普鲁士比赛喝酒的原因。

决定好在任何政府官员到来之前清理好烂摊子，他拿着一个垃圾袋，开始捡起空瓶子。一位德国酿酒的专家能分辨出绝大多数的牌子，但英国只是把它们扔进袋子里，这样他就能在废物回收日把它们扔掉。可回收物收拾好之后，他用湿纸巾清洁了粘稠的液体，希望啤酒不会在这古老的硬木地板上留下印渍。下一次他就会坚持要在德国的家里喝酒，即便路德维格会全程怒视着他们。

在他能把家具复位之前，电话响亮的铃声刺穿了英国的头颅。他畏缩着把满满一袋的瓶子放到一边，但愿来电的是某个他能够无视的人。

不幸的是，来电显示是白金汉宫。美国总是称呼他为科技菜鸟，但英国能很快适应 _有用的_ 科技。来电显示能让他无视掉来自烦人的美国白痴们的来电，因此它在他的有用发明的列表上的排名比电热水壶和茶包要高。

“早上好，女王陛下。”英国呢喃着接听了电话。

“现在是 _下午，_ 我亲爱的祖国。”女王回道，她的声音能让人镇静下来。

“啊，我……起晚了。”英国回道。

“我相信你，”她笑道，“你想庆祝新年的话是没关系的，亲爱的，也许现在是放一会儿假的好时候。”

英国摇头。“这永远不是一个好时候。”女王总是跟他说，他工作努力过头了，他的国家会情愿他休息一下，而不是忍受着精疲力竭。她在节日期间特别坚持，他想知道她是否听说过这次的饮酒狂欢，亦或者她只是根据日期作出假设。不管怎样，在他虚弱的时候向他施压是她的风格——像是他现在正在遭受头痛的时候。

“英国，我坚持这么做。放两个星期的假吧，这是你应得的。”她凭着其特有的温和毅力说道。

“好吧。”英国立刻就同意了，他几乎跟女王一样惊讶。他很好奇是什么打败了他，也许宿醉比他所想的还要令他大脑混乱。

“好极了！我会派威尔士去下一次的会议。”她回道，在英国能够改变主意之前快速地解决所有的细节，“照顾好自己，亲爱的。”

英国张开嘴巴，想要告诉女王他有太多的工作所以不能放假，但话语拒绝从他嘴里说出来。他祝她新年快乐，然后一脸困惑地放下听筒。

看来他意外地获得了两个星期的空闲时间。

 

* * *

 

 

小睡了一会儿然后又清洁了一阵子之后，英国下一个要去的地方就是杂货店。首先，他需要更多的酒精；其次，如果他要在家里度过一些空闲时间的话，他想要尝试一些新的食谱。

在他走在商店狭窄的过道时，一名推销员给他递来一份香肠的试吃样品。“尝试一下吧！”他说。英国想要拒绝（他的胃还有点脆弱），但他发现自己接过了香肠。

他决定去想自己当时肯定只是想表现得礼貌，然后就没想太多了。

当天晚些时候，英国在刺绣的时候浏览着电视频道，他听见一位女士在专题广告里销售某种华而不实的项链，‘只需要’19.95英镑，在她说这条项链含有真正的红石榴石时他还嘲笑了一番。他一眼就能辨认出那些廉价的紫水晶。“现在就购买！”她说，然后英国立刻就伸手去够电话然后下单了。一挂断电话，他就坐在那里，为自己冲动的决定目瞪口呆。

他知道商业主义是一个很可怕的毛病（其中一样他怪罪于美国和中国的邪恶之物，那些笨蛋），但他想知道它是否变成了一种可传染的疾病并感染了他的大脑。过去的几个小时里他已经做了三次他不想做的事，仅仅是因为有人让他去做。

一个恐怖的猜测出现在他的脑海里，英国屏住了呼吸。也许这不是一个疾病，可能是 _魔法。_

他冲进饭厅，装满空瓶子的袋子正放在地面上。它们并不全是啤酒瓶子， _这一次_ 他查看了上面的标签。最终，他找到了他正在寻找的那个小瓶子。

一瓶极其古老的顺从魔药。

而这个瓶子完全见底了。

 

* * *

 

 

接下来的一周，英国拒绝外出或者应答任何来电。他翻遍了他的魔术书，想要找到解药。每一条咒语都会有对应的反制法术，每一种的魔药都有对应的解药，他只是需要找到它。

他在周二无视了政府官员的来电。他们毫无疑问地想知道他为什么不再回复他们的邮件和电话短信，但白金汉宫很快就会告诉他们怎么回事的。

在周三，他享受着幸福的安宁。

周四，他开始收到美国一连串的来电。另一个国家不是（又一次）恶作剧地给他打电话，就是想分享他梦见的荒谬的诡计，像是某次他相信自己能教外星人如何制作汉堡包，并把麦当劳开遍银河系。英国对响着的电话充耳不闻，他也无视了语音信箱上闪烁着的红光，害怕即便是美国的录音也能命令他去做什么。

到周末，美国不再打电话过来。英国松了口气，不过他应该意识到，自己的问题要变得更糟了。

没有注意到即将到来的末日，英国每天都在把他收集的有关魔药的所有书摊开在地上翻阅着，希望能找到答案。他从晚上一直阅读到清晨，只为泡一壶新鲜的茶而休息一下。他在读一本书的时候睡着了，在大概中午的时候醒来，浑身被灰尘漫步的书页和潦草的笔记掩埋着。

在他把另一本无用的咒语书扔到一边的时候，英国听见有声音从他的车道上传来。他缓慢地从地上爬起来，在窗口瞥向他的前院，一辆计程车在路边停了下来，这让他沿着脊椎打了个冷颤。

计程车停在那里好几秒钟，什么事都没发生。英国屏住呼吸，尽管他在希望这只是某个来错地方的人，他腹部沉重的感觉则是在反映另一回事。车门猛地打开了，他看着一个金发男人走出来，猛吸了一口气。

这是他最糟糕的噩梦。这是墨菲定律控制着宇宙的证明。这是美国。

英国转身跑开，希望能离开听力范围。如果他没能 _ _听见__ 美国，他就不用服从他那些无意的命令。他躲进卧室里，把自己埋在被单下，用枕头捂住耳朵。

在所有可能造访的国家里，美国是最糟糕的选项。美国过半的评论都是命令（“英国，别那么庸俗！”-“天啊，老家伙，放轻松点！”-“英国，别下厨，不然你会把整座房子烧掉的！”）而且他也显然永远不会意识到在发生什么事。

思考了一阵子，英国决定， _ _法国__ 才是那个最糟糕的选项。法国足够聪明，能辨认出服从药水的作用，而他会为了一己私利而利用它。还有俄罗斯、普鲁士、香港、印度和中国，他们全都是很可怕的选项。他怀疑中国永远都不会原谅他鸦片战争的事，但如果英国要写一串“在我受服从药水的影响下不想接近的国家”的名单，美国绝对能排上前十。

即便枕头捂着脑袋，英国还是能听见门铃响了一次……两次……三次。每一次门铃响起，他都把脑袋埋得更深，试着屏蔽声响。美国是很固执，但即便是他最后也会放弃的……对吧？

第三次铃声是最后一次，接着安静了好几分钟。也许整个宇宙并没有在跟他作对。安静在延续着，英国开始放松，并放轻了抓住枕头的力道。

就在这时，他听见玻璃炸裂的声音。一秒钟之后，门厅里传来几声巨大的声响，然后是美国的大叫声。

“嘿，英国，我带来了汉堡包！”较年轻的国家喊道，他的声音在门厅和楼梯间回响着。脚步声逐渐来到英国的卧室，然后门被猛地打开了。“你在这儿呢！”美国大步走过来摇晃英国的肩膀。当他没有得到回应，就更用力地摇了摇，“拜托，小英（Iggy），跟我说话。”

“我跟你说过别用那搞笑的名字称呼我。”英国对着床垫嘟囔道，无法拒绝那直接的命令，“即使是日本也没有用那个名字，这还是他的语言。”他叹了口气，把枕头从他头上拿开。既然他避不开美国，他也没必要再躲在被子底下。他会尝试带着尊严去面对另一个国家。英国深吸一口气，翻了个身，他的眼睛一看见天花板，美国就往他的额头上放了个汉堡包。

也就这么点尊严了。

英国把汉堡甩到旁边的枕头上。他原想把它丢到床边的垃圾桶里的，但当他这么做的时候美国总是会撅起嘴巴发牢骚。“你为什么要硬闯进我的房子？”他转而质问道。

美国耸耸肩，坐到他旁边，床垫的弹簧因这额外的重量而发出抗议。“你没有接我的电话，所以我以为你病了，需要吃汉堡包。加拿大建议我过来看看你是不是死了。”他把一只手放到英国的额头上，“所以，这是怎么啦？禽流感？经济不景气？全球变暖？”

英国把手推开。“都不是。如果你真的想帮忙的话，你可以先从修好你打坏的窗户做起。”

“嘿，别生气啊，因为你没应门我才得破窗而入的。”

“我没生气，”英国向他一再保证。咒语生效期间，怒气很轻易就消散了。他只是很烦，而且和疲惫，并且在担心如果美国开始给出更多的命令的话会发生什么。服从药水可能会让美国完全控制英国的情绪，像是他现在的控制能力不够危险似的。

抛开美国的问题不谈，他现在有更急切的难题，英国走下床，决定去查看一下损毁程度。他走下楼，美国紧跟在他身后。在楼梯底部，他能看见客厅前面窗户上有一个大洞，碎片遍布地面。起码美国选择打破其中一面平面玻璃而不是前门两边的任意一面美丽的彩色玻璃。

“你和这些碎玻璃是怎么回事？”英国埋怨道，他朝电话走去，想要找修理工来把窗户修好。

“拜托，老家伙，放松点，”美国轻松地回道，“我会把它修好的，不用担心！”

“噢……好吧。”从电话那边转过身，英国扑通一声地坐到了沙发上。美国是对的，过分在意一扇破窗户毫无意义。感觉到平静和无忧无虑，他背靠在沙发上，朝美国露出一个散漫的微笑。女王要他享受他的假期，有什么比在一个懒洋洋的周日下午躺在沙发上打瞌睡更好呢？就连美国脸上的略微担忧的表情也没能毁掉他完全放松的状态。

“呃，英国？”美国伸出手，在他面前晃了晃。

英国迟钝地眨了眨眼：“嗯？”

“你没有跟马蒂一起抽烟吧？或者跟丹麦？”

“啥？”英国微微摇了摇头，“没有……我只是……在放松。”

“你当然是啦。”美国俏皮地笑了笑，“这么着吧：你打个盹儿，我去修窗户。”

“好……吧。”英国打了个呵欠，无眠的夜晚让睡意像卡车一样撞了过来。他不知道自己为什么要这么着急找到解药，现在看来这像是一个次要的顾虑了。他在沙发上伸了个懒腰，弯腰去触碰了下脚尖，再打了最后一个响亮的呵欠，他把头搁在沙发的靠垫上，陷入了无梦的睡眠。

 

* * *

 

 

几个小时过后，英国因美国在他的厨房走来走去发出的声响醒来。他眨了眨眼，伸了个懒腰，慢慢地清醒过来。小睡过后他感觉没那么紧张了，他推开一张可爱的毛毯，他不记得自己睡着的时候有抓过东西盖上，然后探过头去看那扇新修好的窗。

崭新的玻璃窗户在午后阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。起码美国遵守了他的诺言，但这里还有一个问题，不是吗？他无顾虑的放松感觉缓慢地转变成不安，英国继续朝厨房看去，他看见美国正忙着把能够喂饱一支军队的量的食物放好，大多数的食物都是经过加工和包装、高糖高脂并且完全不健康的。

“我的天啊，你这是干什么？”英国在厨房门口问道。

美国把剩下的冰淇淋盒子都塞进冰箱，然后笑道：“我觉得这应该够我们吃一个星期的了，也许我应该再多买一点。”

“是什么让你觉得你会留下来？”英国问道，尽管他很想无视这个问题，他知道自己在另一个国家离开自己的房子之前都不会安全，在他试着找服从药水的解药时让美国在这里闲逛会是一场灾难。

美国朝他露出恼火的表情：“因为你病了，我不会让你因为奥泰莫症或者什么一点都不酷的原因死掉。”

“阿兹海默症，美国，是阿兹海默症。”英国抱起手臂，“而且我也没有生病，我感觉很好。”

“啐，你不在白天睡觉，除非你生病了。”

“我放假的时候就会在白天睡觉。”

美国张大嘴巴，差点就让一罐花生酱掉落在地上。“你在 _放假_ ？但是你从来都不放假！”

“女王坚持要我放的。”

“伙计，这样更棒了！我们可以去做那些有趣的事情，我已经想去伦敦迪士尼乐园想了好几个星期了！”

“不，绝对不行。回家去，然后搞定你那个医疗保健制度！这是个国际耻辱。”

“但那个很 _无聊_ 啊。”美国抱怨道，“来嘛，我帮你修好了窗户。”

英国叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴：“美国，这已经说过上千遍了，修好那些你打破的东西你是得不到任何功劳的，这就是为什么没人在乎你最近对经济做的事。”

“噢，”美国低头看向厨房地板，“我懂了。”

“话说回来，你应该回家，也去处理一下你的经济状况。”就在他说出这番话时，一波愧疚感冲刷着英国的良心。怪罪美国破坏世界经济对他来说很不公平，很多国家都有责任，但考虑到美国对荒谬计划的偏好和他现在及其容易被暗示的状态，让他留在身边还是太危险了。

睁大明亮的眼睛，美国抬起他的目光，朝英国露出恳求的表情，他示意冰箱和食物柜的方向。“可我已经把全部的食物都放好了！”

英国深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气去对抗美国那狗狗眼的诱人影响。“你可以再一次把它们收拾好。”

“酒店里没有足够大的冰箱。”

“这不是我的问题。”

“我会负责全部的烹饪。”美国提议。

“一点吸引力都没有。”

“我会让 _ _你__ 负责全部的烹饪。”

“那……”英国张开又合上嘴巴，面对意想不到的厨房胜利，他的决心动摇了，“真的？你不会有怨言？”

美国鼻头发皱：“我不会做到那个程度。拜托，伙计，让我留下来嘛。”

无法抗拒直接的命令，英国弱了下来。“好吧。”他嘟囔道。他转身走出厨房，希望美国会认定，他放弃是因为烹饪，而不是其他原因。无论如何，他不会让美国知道，现在他的话语有着多么危险的力量。

他能预见，接下来的这一个星期会 _非常的_ 艰难。

英国不知道的是，这最终会是极其艰难的 _一年。_


	2. Chapter 2

在享受了詹姆士邦德电影马拉松、吃了一堆外卖食品度过了两天之后，英国得承认，他 _可能_ 高估了美国的破坏力。到目前为止，这位较年轻的国家让他做过的最糟糕的事是熬夜和让他承认他喜欢在麦当劳买的麦香鱼汉堡。

“我就知道！”美国欢呼，他看上去是那么由衷地开心，对着强迫性的供认，英国也只是感到一丝尴尬。

“只是因为这是菜单上最健康的选择。”英国快速补充道。

“是——啊。”美国大笑着往嘴里塞进另一根薯条，“把遥控器给我，你把音量调太低了。”

英国翻了个白眼，把遥控器扔在了美国的肩膀上。是的，他不得不服从这个命令，他在 _如何_ 服从这方面发现了相当大的回旋余地。只要他能把遥控器给美国，他可以用他喜欢的方式执行这个命令。在这种情况下，他选择了暴力。

丝毫不受击中肩膀发出的声音影响，美国从两人之间的沙发抱枕上一把抓起掉落在上面的遥控器并为了电影《金手指》把音量调到最大声。

“这是最棒的部分，”美国吹捧道，眼睛激动地闪着光，“他们真的在诺克斯堡拍摄！”

“你只是喜欢看见自己出现在电影里。”伴随着又一个白眼，英国回道，尽管他很享受看着肖恩康纳利把坏人打趴然后和他的邦女郎跳伞离开。当然，时髦的英国人总是能把到妹。职演名单滚动时，他朝美国瞥了一眼，在另一个国家的嘴唇上捕捉到一丁点儿令人怀念的微笑；它在下一秒美国往嘴里塞进另一根薯条的时候就消失了。“如果你一直像这样吃下去，你会死于心脏病的。”英国警告他。

“嘿，我可不胖，看看我的腹肌！”美国转向英国，拉起T恤，炫耀那并不像英国所说那样松弛的腹部。

当然，这 _只是_ 因为口头上的命令，英国注视着美国被晒成棕色的腹部好长一段时间，无法移开视线。

“看见没？不是脂肪，对吧？”美国问道。

“不是脂肪，”英国同意道，“只是一个傻瓜。”他别过视线，站起身前去把电影光盘放回他那按年代排行的詹姆士邦德电影系列收藏的适当位置。“你不用大老远跑来这里看我的电影，我可以把它们借给你。”

“啐，我不需要它们，我有蓝光光盘， _ _还有__ 一台更好的电视机。”

英国转过身扬起一边眉毛。尽管有时候美国看上去很笨，他很少毫无缘由地去做事。“所以你 _到底_ 来这里是为了什么？”

年轻的国家天真地笑了笑，把衣服放下来，再次覆盖他的腹部。“噢，你知道的，没有原因。”

“我看出来了。”英国给这个解释露出应得的可疑表情。

美国双臂越过头顶伸展，然后瞥向摆钟：“嘿，看看时间！已经过了你的就寝时间很久了，老家伙。”

毫无疑问，现在已几近午夜。“现在没有那么晚，”英国坚称，不愿意承认这一点，实际上，现在已经过了他正常的睡觉时间了。

“是啊，不过，你生病了，所以你需要休息。”美国跳着站了起来，抓住英国的肩膀，把他推上楼梯去到他的卧室，“来吧，去睡觉。”

“我好得很，你知道的。”英国埋怨道，他们来到床边的时候，推力不再强迫他前行，他转过身面对着美国：“你明显有计划，告诉我是什么。”他命令道，尽管知道美国会无视他的问题。如果美国是那个喝了服从药水的人，生活会简单得多。

“我不知道你在说什么，我没有为明天计划一个超级酷的惊喜。”美国顿了顿，然后意识到他犯的错误，“该死。呃，睡个好觉，别让臭虫给咬了！”他转过头喊道，在英国能应答之前冲出了房间。

这一次，服从药水被证明很有用。尽管他很担心并且充满顾虑，那一晚上英国睡得非常好。

 

* * *

 

 

醒来又是另一回事了。

“英国，快醒来！”美国冲着他的脸大喊。英国猛地睁开眼睛，视野里全是那双在黎明初露的光芒下闪耀着的蓝色眼睛。美国看着就像是一个在圣诞节早晨的急切而激动的孩子，他在英国面前挥动着两张纸，“看看我有什么！”

“噢老天，两张纸。”英国回道，尽管已经尽力了，他还是不能从面前模糊的票上辨认出任何的字眼。

“它们是伦敦迪士尼乐园的超级无敌通行证啊！”

英国倒回枕头上：“这句话里我唯一喜欢的部分是‘伦敦’。”

“拜托，起来，做好准备！它们在一个小时只能就开园了，我们得赶到那里。”

英国嘟囔着下了床，从容不迫地从衣柜里挑出衣服。“所以这就是上周你打电话来要说的事？”他猜测。

美国兴奋地点头：“我原想就买到票这件事来烦你的，但是你没有接听电话，你的助理说你不在办公室，所以我猜你病了，需要一个汉堡包，然后我就可以在你好了之后再烦你。”

“我宁愿你别来纠缠我。”

“但是如果我不来烦你，你就这只是一直坐在这里 _无聊 _。__ ”美国的逻辑无懈可击，他再次朝英国露出一个明亮的笑容，然后匆匆离去为自己做准备。

不紧不慢地，英国最终选择了一件黑色马球衫和一条穿久了的牛仔裤。他漫步到厨房，给自己泡了一杯茶。他还在啜饮着伯爵红茶的时候，美国从楼梯上快速地跑下来，一手拿着外套，另一只手拿着他的靴子。

“你还没准备好？”美国问道，他把冬季着装扔到走廊上，朝英国露出恼火的表情。

“没有，”希望能拖久一点，英国把一杯速溶咖啡放在美国身旁的柜台上，“我让你留在这里的条件是我负责烹饪，而我还什么都没煮过，所以，你想要吃早餐吗？”

美国叹了口气：“我不知道，给我做点好吃的吧。”

在美国往他的咖啡里放奶油和砂糖的时候，英国开始翻打煎蛋卷的蛋浆。他的双手按自己的意愿移动着，抓取着食材，用不可思议的速度把它们搅和在一起。他先用一分钟去煎鸡蛋的一面，然后在空中把煎蛋翻过来。即使是美国也因为它精确地落在平底锅的正中央而感到震惊。

“哇哦。”美国发出感叹，在英国把火腿芝士煎蛋卷倒进一个盘子里、然后放在桌子上的早餐座时，他的反应更好了。美国坐了下来，他小心翼翼地观察了一下煎鸡蛋，然后吃了一口。他的眼睛睁大，惊讶地看向英国。“这真的非常、非常好吃，像是 _ _法国__ 那种等级的好吃。”

“这是表扬还是侮辱？”英国反驳道，尽管他感觉胸膛里有一股温暖的眩晕感。他匆忙地给自己做了一份吐司作早餐，然后和美国一起坐在早餐桌上。看着年轻的国家吞食着金黄色的煎鸡蛋让他感到快乐，他已经……很久没有见过美国这么高兴地吃着他亲手做的料理了。

“好吃。”吃完之后，美国舔着唇微笑道，“我不知道你是怎么做到的，除非是……”他的眼睛再次睁大，“魔法！”

英国差点就被他的吐司噎到了。

“迪士尼的魔法，因为这一整天都很棒，所以它让你的煎鸡蛋变得很棒。”美国激动地笑道。

这个说法很荒谬，但这使得英国不必说出真相，所以他只是点点头，顺着美国那滑稽的想法。“当然，为什么不呢？”他同意道。

 

* * *

 

 

城堡的墙壁在伦敦迪士尼的入口迎接他们，但这并不是英国习以为常的那种坚硬的石头墙，这些城堡看上去就像是一个漂亮的婚礼蛋糕。它们闪烁着光芒，不像英国见过的任何一座城堡。整齐有序的队伍里，成群的急切家庭，包裹在外套和围巾下，站着等待进入庞大的乐园。盛大开业了一个月之后，这里还是生意兴隆。

美国抓住英国的手，把他拖过人群，来到一条队伍要短得多的单独的通道。侍者们从美国手中拿过票，然后带着他们从装饰着玻璃花的铁闸门进入。

一位深肤色的侍者朝英国微笑，然后往他的手腕套上一个银色的电子手环。“英国先生，我们十分高兴你们的到来，这个通行证能让你们使用任何的交通工具。我们希望你们能享受你们的来访，并为我们说上些好话！”她给他们每个人递上一份地图，并眨了眨眼。

美国给她一个赞的手势，然后从另一名侍者那里接过手环：“别担心，他会的！”

“你到底做了什么允诺才获得这些通行证？”英国在他们加入主大街上熙攘的人群时问道。人流移动得很慢，都在看街道两边可爱的商店和餐厅的橱窗。

“别担心这个。”美国回道，绕开停下来观看一位打扮成爱丽丝梦游仙境的爱丽丝的小女孩表演的推着婴儿车的一家人。她问寻求附近孩子们的帮助，去寻找一只小白兔，然后他们着急地帮她找。

英国笑着看其中一个孩子找到一只白色兔子毛绒玩偶并获得它作为奖励。尽管他很享受看着孩子们玩耍，他试着不要放太多的注意力在他们身上。他们是唯二没带孩子的男人，他能看出来，并且他也不想让任何人得到错误的印象。也许他应该邀请西兰，但话说回来，以他现在的状况，结果可能会是他被命令去承认西兰是一个主权国家。

他们在主大街走的时候，美国带着他从未在世界会议的文件上表现出的果断研究着他的地图。“噢，我们先去梦幻岛吧！”

“你可以选择一个不会长大的男孩。”

美国朝他露出不耐烦的表情：“拜托，就一天，表现得友好一点！”

“好吧。”英国同意道，他的心情在看到周围那些享受着晴朗冬日的快乐家庭之后轻松了起来，“我们去看失落的男孩们和小叮当吧。”

笑容重新出现在美国的脸上。“好耶，那是迪士尼的魔法！”

他们经过商店，跨过一条细小河流上的一座桥，然后发现自己身处于乐园的一项娱乐设施。美国和英国使用了通行证，不用去排彼得潘飞行之旅的队伍。

他们坐在一架小型的飞船上，扣好安全带，然后移动到从天花板上悬挂下来的一条铁道上。旅程开始之后，些许闪着光芒的‘妖精之尘’从上面飘落。在他们下方，熟悉的彼得潘故事在孩子们离开他们的房间、在夜晚飞越伦敦的上空时开始了。

尽管英国知道这只是立体模型，但城市里的那些逼真的细节还是夺走了他的呼吸。这不是现代的伦敦——不是，他们精确地刻画出了一个维多利亚时代的伦敦。他想要研究更多的细节，但飞船一直在向前航行，经过闪亮的星星，来到了一片多云的天空。

云雾散开后，呈现出的是一座苍翠繁茂的热带岛屿，上面满是真正的植物和栩栩如生的电子动画，比起伦敦夜景更加摄人心魂。胡克船长和彼得潘在他的海盗船上打斗着，同时美人鱼们在蓝绿色的泻湖中嬉戏。机器给他们营造出一种他们在朝岛上降落的感觉，随着他们越来越接近，图像也跟着变大。他们‘飞’到一棵树巨大的树结上，看到了令人心碎的一幕，小叮当为了救彼得潘喝下了有毒的药水。

电子动画的男孩瞥向他们的船只：“拜托了，你们得救她！如果你相信妖精的话，请拍手！”他乞求道。

除了她们倒下的姐妹，其他的电子动画妖精煽动着发光的翅膀聚集在一起。在那些电子动画的妖精当中，真正的那些在附近轻快地飞行着。她们穿着花瓣和树叶做的衣服，发着微光的翅膀像蜂鸟般美丽。

“我相信，我相信！”美国热情地拍着手。他推了推英国的肩膀，“拍手啊，英国，拍手！”

英国拍着手，在真正的妖精们朝他挥手微笑时回笑。即便没人能看见她们，在这里她们能够沐浴在孩童般的信仰的温暖当中。

“谢谢你们，谢谢你们！”彼得潘哭着说道。

旅程在美丽妖精环绕着飞船的舞蹈和狂欢的音乐声中结束了。尽管她们不够真正的那些可爱，但还是一片华丽的景象。

“所以你觉得怎样？”美国在他们从船上下来、踏进阳光之下时高兴地问道。

“这很好看。”

“是啊，这比迪士尼世界的那个要先进多了。”

“我很惊讶，你会为了妖精拍手。”英国说道，扫了一眼年轻的国家，后者正像平常一样，对着英国的‘妄想’大笑。

“当然！她们是这趟旅程当中最棒的。”

“我也这么觉得。”

他们在惬意的沉默当中走着，美国正领着他们前往他的下一个目的地——101斑点狗公园。他们再一次使用了通行证免于排队，来到一处室内体育场，里面是假草、真树、和一堆在和不同品种的狗只在玩的人。

“请问你是喜欢斑点狗呢，还是适合人物个性的选择？”他们在寄物处脱下外套时，一位服务员问道。

“什么是适合人物个性的选择？”美国问道。

“我们试着为您配对一只最符合你的人物个性的狗。”

“噢噢噢，就这个吧！”美国大喊，急切地把英国拉到他们能够去‘配对’一只狗的区域。他们各自都拿着一块带有一系列问题的写字板，美国戏谑地笑着把手里的写字板跟英国的交换了。“你写我的，我写你的！”

英国注视着那些问题。“我们不需要交换写字板。”他说。

美国伸出舌头思考着，然后勤奋地回答着问题。“来看看，周五晚上的计划……‘茶和书本’。首选的舞蹈动作……‘在角落里指指点点’。宿醉的解决办法……‘躲在被子底下哭泣’。”

“嘿！”英国抗议道。

“咋了？”美国微笑，“这是真的。”

“那好吧，你周五晚上计划一边看网飞一边大吃大喝也是真的，”英国反驳道，选了那个选项，“舞蹈动作是‘往脚趾上踩’，还有‘一切油腻的东西’来解决宿醉。”

“嗯，油脂，”美国填了更多很英国的回答，英国也同样，“超级英雄绝对是最后一道问题的正确答案！”他说着，把表格填完，并把写字板交了出去。

英国往下瞥去，问题是‘你的朋友们会怎么形容你？’他不可能往上面填‘超级英雄’。他的手指在‘需要’上徘徊，但他填的那个是‘令人感到安慰’。尽管他们在斗嘴，美国的存在就像是一张色彩鲜艳、舒适的毛毯。

大约一分钟过后，一名服务员带着一只很精神的、毛茸茸的金色寻回犬并把牵引绳递给了美国。他笑了，看着跟狗狗一样兴奋。“嘿，你好吗，科梅！”他在看了狗狗的名牌之后喊道，“你是我新的最好的朋友了！”

美国和金色寻回犬跑去在巨大的室内场地上玩抛接，英国在颤抖中等待着他的配对犬，不只是在担心美国可能填了什么答案。

让他高兴的是，服务员给他抱来一只柔软可爱的彭布罗克威尔士柯基犬幼崽。他把小狗抱到怀里，感觉到心都要在喜悦当中融化了。小狗舔了舔他的脸，就连旁边的陌生人都驻足发出感叹。

“英——亚瑟，亚瑟！”美国从半个场地以外的地方大喊，想要获得他的注意，“过来这里！”

英国走了过去，手臂抱着小狗，从其他犬只那里保护着它。他走得很慢，直到美国朝他大喊‘快点！’

“看看科梅能做什么！”美国朝狗狗扔出一块飞盘，他们看着他跳到几英尺的空中接住了它。

“真厉害。”英国同意道，把小狗放了下来，让他用小短腿们在他们附近东奔西跑。

美国笑道：“嗷呜，他好矮好可爱哦。”

“他的名字是高文，而且他非常高贵。”英国回道。小狗躺了下来，想要揉揉肚子，英国纵容着他。

在他们和狗狗们玩耍时，英国注意到两个带着斑点狗的年轻人在靠近。两个女孩很不显眼地看着他们，但这对像英国这样训练有素的间谍来说很容易就注意到。他继续随意地抚摸他的柯基，然后听着她们的对话。从口音上来看，她们都是美国人。

“噢，我的天啊，是他吗？”一个人呢喃道。

“哇哦，他真人甚至更火辣哦。”另一个回道。

“看看他的狗，超可爱！”

她们充满渴望地叹息着。英国抬起眼，看见美国正和他的金色寻回犬在玩拔河。他不惊讶于两位女士走过来搭话，但他惊讶的是她们转过来跟他说话，而不是美国。

“打扰一下，英国先生？我能给你和那只小狗拍张照吗？”其中一个问道，另一个朝他露出被爱击中的表情。噢，他惊讶地朝他们眨了眨眼，但是绅士地点了点头。感到受宠若惊，他甚至让她们和他一起拍照，花的时间长到让美国走了过来看看到底发生什么事。

“嗨，美国先生！”女孩们异口同声地说道。她们来回地看着两个国家，然后朝对方露出心照不宣的表情。“你觉得我们可以拍一张你们一起的照片吗？”其中一个带着迷人的笑容问道。

“当然！”美国同意道，把手臂甩到英国的肩膀上，笑着推攘了一下，“笑一个，英国！”

“所以这是真的吗？你们两个，嗯，你知道的……”拍完照片之后，其中一位年轻人开口问道，她的脸颊变成了粉红色，声音逐渐弱下去直至慌张的沉默。

美国朝她露出空白的表情：“我们怎么了？”

“不仅仅是同盟。”另一位解释道。

“当然，”美国耸耸肩，“我们从40年代起就有一种特殊的关系了。”

女孩摇了摇头。“不，我指的是，你们两个之间，但不是，作为国家？”

“呃，啥？”美国继续一脸空白地注视着。

英国双手捂着脸，尽管他很生气，他没能忍住笑。“噢，我的老天，”他对着掌心嘟囔道，“她们在问我们是不是在约会！”

“不，没有！”美国张大嘴巴，发疯似的在她们面前挥手，“我绝对是直的，非常直。英国只是我的一个朋友，不是吗，英国？告诉她们我有多直！”

以美国那种命令形式，英国不能说谎，但他也不想说出真相让美国伤心。新的命令覆盖了笑容，他从掌心抬起头，带着一脸评估的样子凝视着美国。他选择了模糊处理：“用金赛量表的标准，我会说他大概是5。”

美国皱起鼻子：“只有5？”

“量表最多只去到6。”

“那我绝对是个6！”

女孩们笑着点了点头，其中一个轻触了一下她的鼻尖。“那样很酷。谢谢你们的照片！我的朋友们会很嫉妒的！”

她们挥别然后走开了。“我能看出来为什么女王躺下时想着英国了。”其中一个对着另一个呢喃道，然后她们都笑了。

又和科梅玩了一个小时，美国很不情愿地把他还了回去。英国很肯定美国会试着把狗留住的，只是现在是午餐时间，餐厅里不允许狗只进入。

他们根据《小姐与流氓》选择在一家意大利餐厅进食。幸运的是，没有人让他和美国共食一份意大利面。美国甚至坚持要分开账单——很奇怪，他们的通行证包含了午餐的费用的。

又玩了几个项目，他们将在《欢乐满人间》的歌唱表演之后，结束一天的行程。演员们在舞台上歌舞着，他们下方出现了字幕，让观众跟着唱歌。美国的男高音在一众年轻观众当中脱颖而出，但他是满怀热情在唱的。即使是英国也加入了，享受着能表现得像是无忧无虑的孩童而不是不知所措的上千岁的国家的机会。

尽管他很讨厌承认这一点，他开始觉得，女王在放假的重要性这方面是对的。跟玩乐有关的话，即便是美国也会是好主意的来源。

“谢谢了，”回到家之后，英国说道，“我玩得很开心。”

“我也是。”美国笑着同意道。他朝英国走近一步，然后忽然后退，带着奇怪的表情。“那是朋友们做的有趣的事情，而且真的很有趣。所以，嗯，我要收拾东西了。”

英国皱眉：“你已经要走了？”

“是啊，我只是为了伦敦迪士尼而来的，没有别的了，所以……再见。”美国冲上楼，抓起行李，然后跑出去了，不认真地挥手招来一辆的士。

被奇怪的突然离去所激怒，英国提醒自己，美国不在身边的话他会安全得多。他拿起一本书，泡了一壶茶，高兴地独自度过他平常的周五晚上。

 


	3. Chapter 3

周一回去工作的时候，英国发现他的办公室还是原封不动。橡木镶板和木地板都是一如既往的干净质朴，法律典籍、英国文学和历史文献整齐地排列在壁炉两侧的书架上，俨然一副美好的景象，除了在华丽的橡木桌上那些堆积如山的文件。英国一直打算去整理它们，但他貌似永远找不到时间。

不断增长的历史文献是他在过去几个世纪以来扮演过不同角色的证明。对于某些国王和女王来说，他是一名贤明的顾问。对于其他人来说，他是在法庭上用来炫耀的古董。但随着君主政体的力量削弱，他发现自己处于一种很奇怪的地位，他活得越来越像个普通人，有自己的房子和银行账号。然而他还是试着尽其所能地去侍奉他的国家和他的女王。

在过去几十年里，英国主要扮演的角色是一名宫殿历史学家，为政治精英们回答很广泛的问题。他有时候需要一些书本来唤醒记忆——除了最重要的那些人和事件，他的记忆在过去几个世纪有消退的迹象。就他记得1300年代的那一点事情，他记不清每一场火灾、每一场饥荒、每一场瘟疫，可能也是一种眷顾吧。

英国坐在他的办公桌旁，把一些纸张推开，然后把他早上要喝的那杯茶放在一个用旧了的杯垫上。时钟刚走到八点整，他那完美准时的助手走进了房间，把又一叠纸放在了已经溢出的收件箱里。“欢迎回来，长官，我希望你感觉好些了。”

“好多了。”英国撒谎道。他仍然没有找到服从药水的解药，但他的职业道德不允许他让这一堆未解决的问题再度增加了。他翻过最初那几页纸，看到同一个名字一次又一次地出现时叹了口气。“他们总是想知道关于丘吉尔的事，就没人问过罗伯特温伯尔爵士。”

“事实上，有一道问题是关于乔克的。”

英国扬起一边眉毛：“有人想知道丘吉尔的 _猫_ 的事？”

他的助手微笑道：“是的，一位算是猫咪发烧友的国会议员。”

“好吧，我会看看我还记得什么，但我的确想起来，在那个时候还有其他很重要的活动。”英国挖苦地回道。

“噢，还有凯勒先生想要预定一点钟和您见面。”

英国叹了口气，跟这个英国首席官员见面永远不会有好的结果。“我怀疑 _ _他__ 是不是想讨论一下猫咪。”

“貌似不太可能。”他的助手同意道，朝英国露出同情的笑容。他在离开的时候把门关上了。

在他安静祥和舒适的办公室里，英国花了一早上，回答那些从引人深思到无关紧要的问题、按照丘吉尔的猫的重要程度，他先把其他的解决了。他试着从那些主题很少被人讨论的严肃问题开始。那些通过废除1807年奴隶贸易法案的主要参与者的动机是什么？丘吉尔在上世纪30年代有没有使用类似他用来描述希特勒的语言去警告过甘地的崛起？丘吉尔对于近年来的种族阶级和优生学的转变的观点是什么？还有很多关于平凡世俗的问题，有一些甚至是关于英国自己的私人生活，他考虑到这太过涉及个人隐私，所以不予回答。他把 _ _那些__ 问题扔进壁炉里，露出满意笑容地看着火焰吞食着纸张的残渣。

午餐过后不久，他的手机震动了好几次，显示出几条来自美国的短信。英国在挣扎着要不要无视掉他们，但他的手机又快速地震动了几回。他知道，在美国收到回复之前，这些短信只会毫无间断地增长，比起一整天无视他的电话，回短信要简单得多，而这是英国给美国发短信的 _ _唯一__ 原因。

 

****我看了看基塞量表** **

****你为什么说我是5？ >:(** **

****我完全是直的！！！** **

****我是量表上的1** **

****我是#1** **

****我是#1** **

****我是#1** **

英国翻了个白眼，他曾希望，随着LGBT接受度的增长，美国最终会出柜，但他没有考虑到另一个国家的可怕的清教徒倾向。清教徒这部分的记忆是英国绝对 _希望_ 自己能够忘记的。

这需要一个回答。他翻出手机的键盘，花时间在短信的内容上加上标点符号，希望美国会礼尚往来，别再用简写来伤他的眼了。

 

_我这么说是因为这是事实。_

_首先，大多数国家都是双性恋，我们都是这样的。_

_其次，你这辈子都没跟一个女人约会过。_

****才不是！我跟茱莉亚罗伯茨约会过** **

_你没有跟她约会。他们只是称呼她为美国甜心。_

****但我觉得她很火辣！** **

_真的？_

****好吧没有** **

几分钟过去了，英国想知道这场对话是否已经结束，也许美国收到了其他的短信或者被什么发光的东西吸引了注意力。他回到他那些问题上，试着回想起为什么丘吉尔会认为乔克是一只橘猫的好名字，直到另一声的震动把他的视线扯回手机上。

__

****听着所有的女性国家都是疯子或者已经名花有主或者有拥有一堆枪的兄长不是我的错** **

****（不是说枪支有什么错）** **

_这不对，比利时很可爱又单身_

****疯狂的猫女郎** **

****再加上她真的很喜欢你** **

_我表示怀疑。_

****4真哒她只会谈论说你有多可爱** **

****（她觉得你可爱不是我）** **

****我得告诉她你是超级弯的才让她闭嘴** **

英国摇了摇头，露出微笑。他莫名其妙地怀疑比利时到底有没有为了自己的利益谈论过他的外表，但目前在美国 _ _说__ 自己喜欢女人却从不采取行动的问题上，她干扰了话题。

 

_我没有忘记你去撩中国的那一次。_

****他看上去那么少女我以为他是个女人！** **

_你到底什么时候才会承认事实？_

****你只是想要我变弯是因为你对我有感觉** **

英国放下手机，吸进一口气。他注视着他的书架，沉思着要怎样才能最好地回复美国的话。这实在是太无礼了！他没有因为他的个人原因 _ _想要__ 美国变弯，他只是想要这个傲慢的国家承认事实。幸运的是，美国的自负在几秒钟之后让他松了口气，英国不必再继续钻研他复杂的情绪，他只需要抱怨一下语法问题。

 

****我懂啦，我很辣每1个人都想要我：D** **

_我不想。你都不能把话说完整了，这才几个字！_

****承认吧：U LOVE US** **

*****u's** **

****u love u's** **

忙着跟美国发短信，英国都没留意到已经到了一点钟，直到他听见凯勒先生在敲他的门。这位年长秃头的男人没有等到应答，就自己走了进来，坐到英国对面。“玩手机玩得开心吗？”他嘲讽道。

英国把手机放在桌上，试着不去扮鬼脸。几年前，他的政府突发奇想，说是如果有人安排他的时间和监管他的活动的话，他的工作效率会更高。先别说英国作为人有好多个世纪的经验，他不需要帮忙，也很讨厌被人看管。凯勒先生是个很不令人讨喜的人，这样根本帮不上忙。他撅起的嘴让他看上去像是有个喜欢舔柠檬的爱好，而且他行事的方式像是他 _ _拥有__ 英国似的，这让英国想要穿上紧身牛仔裤放声歌唱朋克摇滚。

“我能帮你什么吗，凯勒先生？”英国抿紧嘴唇笑道。

“我要你解释一下 _ _这个。__ ”老先生说，把一张打印出来的电脑图片拍在英国的桌面上。

英国拿起图片看了看，这是他和美国在迪士尼狗狗公园跟小柯基犬和金毛寻回犬一起玩的照片，他脸上是少有的柔和笑容，而美国几乎是洋溢着喜悦。这貌似是从Instagram上面打印出来的，根据上面的点赞数量，这个贴子是大受欢迎。

“你有Instagram的账号？”英国抬起眼惊讶地问道。

凯勒先生喷出一声鼻息：“当然没有，今天早上好些工作人员都在嘀咕这个——浪费时间不去工作。我让他们把它打印出来，不过这的确解释了为什么我今天早上都在收到来自英国各地想要给你寄来产品的不同公司的电话……只要你把和它们的照片发到网上。”

英国振作精神：“有来自巴宝莉的电话吗？”

“这个毫不相干。我们的国家象征跟企业扯上关系，这样的形象并不好，尤其是 _ _国外的__ 企业。”

“我觉得你的国家穿巴宝莉会很好看。”

凯勒先生朝他露出非常酸的表情：“英国，认真点。”

“我很认真，”英国视线坚定、语气平淡地说道，“我明白你为什么担心，但美国是自己买的票。我向你保证，这里面没有任何不适宜的事。现在，如果你不介意的话，我想回到这个问题上。”

顶着一张严肃的脸好长一段时间之后，凯勒先生满意地点了点头，安静地让英国回到他那些历史琐事上。他在几声短信提醒之后把手机静音了，现在不是跟美国开那些愚蠢玩笑的时候。

余下的下午，英国勤奋地工作着。他在积压的问题上写着短小干脆的回答，不去深究那些几个世纪以来他遇到的那些传奇人物的有趣故事。他只在喝茶的时间休息——因为英国非常重视茶。

他泡了一壶完美的大吉岭下午茶，正把它带回办公桌那边，这时一阵锐痛直穿他的心脏。他的杯子掉了下来，在地面上摔成碎片。

“天啊，不。”英国呢喃道。

 

* * *

 

 

英国去到医院的时候，他的女王已经被她的家人围绕着。他朝守卫们点了点头，然后溜进了医院的房间，没有被床边安静、严肃的人群注意到。这个房间设备齐全，床单柔软，窗帘干净，看上去比医院里平常的纺织物要好得多，但和医院的其他房间医院，这里也是充斥着淡淡的消毒水味道，和来自机器的噪声。

英国在人群外围慢慢移动，直到他瞥见躺在病床上的女王。她躺在床上半闭着眼，费力地呼吸着，突如其来的打击让他意识到，她现在有多年长。九十年过得怎么这么快？在他心中的眼睛里，她还是那位年轻的女王，年幼的肩膀挑起着诸多的重担；她还是那个带着顽皮的笑容、喜欢在父亲的办公桌旁玩耍的小女孩；她还是那位曾用机智而优雅的外交手段跟上百位世界领导人会面的女士。现在她正靠着呼吸机，挣扎着吸进空气。

心脏像是被握紧了一样，他努力地不让眼睛流出眼泪。他本应早该习惯失去君主的痛苦，然而每一次都会让他极其痛心，连那些愚蠢又不得人心的也是。而对于他真心喜爱的那些，疼痛像是一把寒冰匕首直穿心脏。他得最后再跟她说一次话，但他承受不住要说再见的念头。

片刻之后，女王试着把眼睛转向他的方向。英国不确定她是否真的能看见他，但皮肤上轻微的刺痛感似乎在暗示她感觉到他的存在。即使是他最亲爱的君主，这样私人的连接还是很罕有，而这意味着。失去她的痛苦会被放大上千倍。

忽略了女王的焦点转移，一小组的家庭成员继续在她床边一边掩饰着交头接耳。

“我们什么时候才跟媒体说？”她最年幼的儿子疲惫地问道。

继承人很没把握地摇了摇头，他的第二任妻子朝他靠近，把手搭在他的手臂上：“你得尽快发一份声明，有太多人知道了——会有人把事情泄露出去的。”

他们继续在讨论谁是发表这份声明的最佳人选，英国缓慢地朝病床靠近，轻轻地握住他的女王的手。他的出现没有打扰他们的对话，但女王的孩子们确实移动到房间的一边，给他们留出更多的私人空间。

“我亲爱的……祖国。”女王发出声音，英国弯下头，朝她更加贴近，此时她伸出虚弱、不稳的手，去抚摸他的脸颊。

他只是简单地握住了她的手好几分钟，试着去传达他那不朽的爱与支持。声音满载着情绪，他俯身在她耳边，向她说出他曾经跟她所有的前任、以及将会对她的后继者说的誓言。尽管具体的字眼随着时间也发生了改变，但情感上是永远不会改变的。

“只要英国存在一天，我都会记得你。”他发誓。

女王朝他微微一笑。“我希望……温柔地？”她在又一轮咳嗽折磨她脆弱的身子前呢喃道，她闭上了眼睛，挣扎着呼吸。

“当然。”英国回道。他轻轻地捏了捏她的手，试着去安慰她——力道仅仅足以让她知道他还在这里。这里还有其他人在等着跟她道别，但他不想离开。

咳嗽减缓了之后，她再次睁开眼，疼痛让她的凝视模糊了下来。花了一阵子平缓呼吸之后，她费尽力气，用微弱、粗糙的声音去跟他作最后的道别。“照顾好你自己。”这是她唯一的请求。

英国点点头，放弃忍住泪水。“我会的。”他承诺。


	4. Chapter 4

在女王刚离世的那几天，英国不想从他的床上下来，但她最后的命令迫使他去洗澡、进食、和锻炼，即使内心感到麻木，他也要继续平日的活动。在她葬礼的那一天，他做了一顿丰盛的早餐，喝了一大杯茶，尽可能地让自己看上去能见人，他穿了一套色调暗沉的西装，在炮车载着棺材来到威斯敏斯特教堂时，在和皇室成员站在一起。

哀悼者站满了两侧的街道，普通的市民，甚至是一些游客，在一片黑色的海洋中肩并肩地站在一起，许多人抽着鼻子，或者试图掩饰他们的眼泪。上一次英国看到这么多的群众在国葬上如此真诚地感到悲伤是在20年前，当时王储的第一任妻子不幸离世的时候。这一回，至少他们标志着一个漫长而充实的人生的结束。

就像他之前多次经历过的那样，英国带着沉重的心和阴沉的表情看着这场葬礼。他会想念他深爱的女王的。不像其他很多的君主，她总是把他当做一个真正的人对待——不仅仅是国民心态的晴雨表。

她的孩子们都被寄予厚望，而英国怀疑他们是否能胜任这份工作。她最年长的孩子——新加冕的国王理查德四世——是个软弱而意志薄弱的男人。他把自己想象成一名外交官，但他就像是随风飘动的墙头草，他谈判的方法就是去同意所有人说的话，然后采取最后一个跟他说话的人的立场。他的第二任妻子露西尔无心参与政治，她喜欢昂贵的服饰和珠宝。在她身旁站着她的两个女儿，格特鲁德和亨利埃塔，就跟她们的母亲一样虚荣。唯一一个让英国真正喜欢的是艾丽诺，国王与他第一任妻子的唯一一个孩子。她为人体贴仁慈，尽可能地花时间跟她英俊的平民丈夫和两个年幼的孩子在一个遥远的城堡里待在一起。

当然，英国去过于严厉地批判王室家庭的话，就成了虚伪的行为了。他和他的兄弟们并不是一个家庭和睦的榜样。苏格兰穿着他的高地警卫团的短裙站在附近，威尔士斜眼看他穿着苏格兰短裙参加葬礼。与此同时，北爱尔兰把自己隔开，远到刚好足以表明他和他的兄弟之间的距离。其他几个国家也出席了，不过就英国能看到的，美国并不在其中。（不是说他故意去看。）

英国麻木地听着他侍奉时间最长的女王的悼词。如此简短的演讲是在不足以概括这么丰富的人生，但很多人尝试了。这些话语几乎不能穿过悲伤和失落的浓雾进入到英国的思绪，只是单调沉闷地把本来就感觉很漫长的时间继续拖延下去。在深深的悲痛当中，他甚至都没有注意到流程已经结束，直到威尔士轻轻地触碰他的手臂，把他带到餐厅旁一处安静的庭院。

联合王国的四个国家人格化身在阴沉的天空下安静地站成一圈。一位君主代表一个国家，所以他们把她当做他们自己的一份子，为她背诵一段有上千年历史的祷文以表示尊敬。每个人都在使用自己的母语，这是英国至今仍记得的为数不多的古英语之一，这是他童年时代的一条小而不间断的纽带。

就这样，他们的任务完成了。英国退回到庭院的角落里，他在自己的全盛时期都避开他的兄弟们，而服从药水给了他甚至更多担忧的理由。如果他们三个人当中任意一个知道了他的魔法灾难……结果将会是毁灭性的。

尽管英国想要逃到一个能让他独自思考的安静场所，传统迫使他留在庭院里，接受出席了葬礼的其他国家人格化身的慰问。

普鲁士是第一个找到他的，看上去是很不寻常的阴郁，他拍了拍英国的肩膀，给了他一个友情提议：“任何时间你需要有人陪你喝酒的话……”

英国点点头，他领这份情，即便他没有和普鲁士再次纵情欢饮的念头。从上一次发生的事之后就没有了。

下一个过来的是德国和意大利。“我在此表示最深切的哀悼，”德国僵硬地说道，意大利正挂在他的手臂上抽泣，“很抱歉，他在葬礼上非常情绪化。”德国一边道歉，一边领着哭泣的意大利走开。

其他国家的则是模糊的哀悼与同情的目光。比利时给了他一个拥抱，日本背诵了一首诗，即便是法国也努力说了些沉着适宜的话。大多数国家都离开了之后，英联邦的国家们聚集在了一起，分享他们最喜欢的回忆。澳大利亚穿着黑色西装，跟他平时的服装相比看上去完全不一样。他充满感情地回忆着她的第一次来访——让她成为第一位踏足于澳大利亚领土的君主的那一次。在他们聆听的时候，加拿大抽泣着拥抱了新西兰。

只有当英联邦众人都散开了之后，英国才终于看见了美国，待在最边缘，不同寻常地安静。年轻的国家没有留意到英国的注意，朝他的兄弟走过去，并把手臂搭在加拿大的肩膀上。他们轻声细语了一小会儿，然后加拿大推攘了一下美国，示意英国的方向。美国抬起眼，然后他们的视线相交了。

英国试着掩饰自己的惊讶。他在仪式上没有见到美国，这就意味着美国不是作为官方代表前来的。他来这里是为了支持他的兄弟，还是有其他别的原因？英国继续尴尬地注视着，不知道该说什么。他们最后一次通过短信的对话可是以一个非常奇怪的句子结束的。

“嘿。”美国深吸一口气，拉近他们之间的距离。他看上去像是在挣扎着要不要给英国一个拥抱，但他决定拒绝。“我不会忘记我们和她一起看 _ _俄克拉荷马！__ 的那一次的，她对音乐剧的品味很好。”他温柔地回忆道。

“你的意思是她喜欢 _ _你的__ 音乐剧。”英国表情阴郁，平淡地说道。他想要像他们平时的对话一样，语气生动一点，但凯勒先生那‘认真一点’的命令让他连适当的拌嘴都做不到。

美国朝英国露出担心的表情：“你感觉还好吗？”

“当然不好，这是一场葬礼。”英国提醒他。他感觉很难受，像是随时都可能会崩溃一样；他不会跟任何人说，尤其是美国。泪水在眼眶里打转，他匆忙地眨眼让其消退。

令他们惊讶的是，美国靠过来给了他一个拥抱。他把他那较长的双臂环上英国，然后拍了拍他的后背。英国尴尬地伸出手去抱住美国。这个拥抱温暖而舒适，全然不像是他们在二战胜利时那几次自发的、能把骨头挤碎的那种拥抱。除此之外，英国没有什么可以拿来比较的。美国在孩童时期一直都有在拥抱他，但作为一个成年人，他除了他的双生兄弟之外，几乎很少抱过其他人。

几秒钟之后，美国把他放开，英国有些期待他会说‘不是同性恋’。然而他只是拍了下英国的肩膀，然后又是一道可能是友好建议的命令。“别把一切都埋在心里。”

跟冲动做着斗争，英国总算忍到加拿大和美国都离开庭院。当他终于独自一人，他躲到一个没人看见的地方，在一根柱子后面，痛苦地啜泣着。

他永远都不会再见到她了，他们永远都不会再聊音乐剧、柯基、或者其他他们都去过的迷人的地方。她这一辈子见过如此多的变化，是他觉得能理解自己看着脚下这片国土总是在发展的处境的少数人之一。天啊，他会想她的。

 

* * *

 

 

当天下午晚些时候，英国一有机会擦干眼泪，就为了他跟新任国王和女王的第一次正式会面回到白金汉宫。这将是他们在统治期间塑造自己地位的机会。他希望他们有充分考虑过他的才能，但他莫名地很怀疑这一点。

整个宫殿里都充满寂静、忧郁的情绪。每一个侍从都佩戴着黑色的臂带，英国在前往大阶梯的路上，朝每一个人都同情地点了点头。

尽管情绪阴沉，白色会客厅依旧是华丽非凡。绚丽的镀金天花板和精美的吊灯在闪闪发光，透过窗户看到的是花园的美丽景象。英国发现国王和女王正坐在壁炉旁边那铺有金色丝质软垫的沙发上，他朝穿着一身黑衣的国王和女王鞠了个躬，然后他们示意让他加入他们。

“我在此表达我最深切的哀悼。”英国坐到他们对面时严肃地说道。

“谢谢你。”国王僵硬地点头回道。

“我们同样表达最深切的哀悼。”女王在把手放置在大腿上时和蔼地说道，“我们都知道你有多么在乎她。”

英国喉咙发紧，他是那么的想念她。然后他留意到，她的犬只们——通常都被允许在宫殿任意一个房间里——都不见了踪影。她的宠物参与过他们的每一场对话，总是蹭着他们的脚踝引他们发笑。“没有她的柯基在脚下，貌似很安静啊。”他说道。

女王笑了：“是的，狩猎专家正在为它们寻找新家，我听说很多家庭都在争相为了这项特权捐赠巨款。”

“你要把它们竞卖给出价最高的人？”英国惊讶的问道。

她看着像是被冒犯了。“噢，不是，这样的宣传太糟糕了。严格来说，这些都是是来自懂得这些拥有皇家血统的狗只的巨大价值的人们的捐赠。”

被她的提议惊呆了，英国向国王看去，寻求支持，但一无所获。

“我们不能留着它们，它们把莫尔盖纳吓到了。”女王补充道。听到这个名字，一只毛茸茸的白猫跳到了沙发上，来到这位中年女性的旁边。她伸出手去轻轻搓揉了猫咪的细毛几次，然后把注意力放回到英国身上。“柯基的事已经够了。我们要谈论的是 _ _你__ 的职位。”

“我对历史琐事不感兴趣。”国王说道，皱着鼻子。

“我也不感兴趣，”他的妻子补充道，“我们的唯一目的是要营造一个更加优雅的时代氛围，怀旧是维护君主政体的最好方式，我们必须代表所有的风格，没有实质。”

“我懂了，”英国眨了眨眼，很明显他的职位要有一个很明显的转变，“你想要我更加像是一个装饰品？”

“迟早的事。我们主要关心的是预算，人们会用不同的眼光看待一位深受欢迎的女王，但他们会寻找任何借口来攻击我们，并指责我们花钱很轻率。”

“我不是一名会计，”英国回道，不确定他们在从他身上期待着什么，“我不知道我在削减预算上能帮到你们什么。”

“噢，我觉得你可以。”女王自信地说，“从凯勒先生开始吧，他做了什么重要的事吗？”

英国扬起眼眉，他还是很担心他的工作内容，但这一步是在正确的方向上，“目前为止我不觉得有。”

“很好，我们会通知他，他的服务已经不再被需要了。”这是过去一周里英国收到的第一个好消息。他的喜悦在下一秒她作补充的时候就消退了，“你也同样不需要一名助手。”

“什么？王冠没有给霍华德发工资，我付的钱！”英国反驳道。

女王惊讶地看着他：“你有你个人的资金？”

“是的。”英国在把嘴巴闭紧之前回道，他的胃在恐惧的感觉下像是被捏紧。在服从药水还在生效的情况下，他已经说得太多了。

“我明白了。”女王朝他露出在算计的表情，仿佛他是一只在拍卖会上正被估算价值的良种柯基。她看上去很愉悦，而这对他来说不是一件好事。“这么说吧，你不会需要他的。我要你开始在皇宫里工作。”

“做什么？”

“清洁、整理、擦亮花瓶，任何需要去做的事。”

“你让我去当一名称呼好一点的佣人？”英国生气地站了起来。他试着把自己的感情控制在一小团压抑的情绪当中，但美国的命令让他不能把它隐藏在心里。“我在阿金库尔战役中战斗过！我在西印度群岛当了十年的掠夺者！我不会成为你的男仆！”

“我是你的女王，你要做我命令你做的事。”她厉声说道，高贵的双手紧握成拳，“现在坐下来，闭上嘴巴。”

英国的屁股违背了他的意志，猛地坐到了沙发上。他合上嘴的力度大到让下巴发疼。他的心脏因为愤怒和恐惧砰砰直跳。从女王眼里的喜悦来看，他知道自己被忽悠了。

“当然了，”她忽然明白了什么似的自言自语，“你是英国，而我是你的女王，你得服从我们的命令。”

国王懵逼地皱起眉头。“好奇怪啊，我想知道为什么目前从来没有提到过这一点？”

“她那是自作多情，”中年女人不屑地说道，“英国，我们将讨论，为了王室利益清算你的资产，然后我会为你准备工作的时间表。”她朝英国露出他所见过的最残忍的微笑，“没有什么比努力工作更能让你摆脱悲伤了。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

站在自己的卧室里，看着露西尔女王和她的两个年幼的女儿在扒拉他的私人物品，英国汗毛直竖。她们会把他那些大量的古老家具、油画、和初版小说都留给专业的评估师。不，吸引女王和她那两个被宠坏的熊孩子的是他的珠宝藏品（大多是掠夺回来的）。

美丽的绿宝石、钻石，还有更多的散落在他的卧室地面上。戒指、手链、和一两条项链都足以让公主们发出惊叹。

“噢，妈妈，看看这个！”格特鲁德大喊，拿起一串华而不实的廉价紫水晶，那是英国在服从药水的影响下被电视广告里那句“现在就买！”下令才买的。

女王对着她们皱起眉头：“宝贝，试着找其他更好的，那些宝石对于一位公主来说太俗气了。”她越过肩膀瞥向英国，在嘲笑他的品味。

英国默默地发怒。他想要往她脸上揍一拳，但她并不愚蠢。她一意识到自己的权力，她就给英国下了几道命令，限制了他反击的能力。不要试图逃跑；不要跟任何人说她的命令；不要伤害他或者其他任何人；不要偷东西；不要损坏任何物品。不要。不能。不可以。

但她能想象出的情形只有那几个，英国愤怒地试图找出她命令里的任何漏洞。他瞥向较年幼的红发公主，立刻就发现她到底有多渴望得到认可和喜爱。如果他被这可怕的皇室家族困住，他需要在他所能的地方培养潜在的盟友。“格特鲁德公主，我觉得那些紫水晶在你身上特别好看。”他用亲昵的声线说道。

“真的？”小孩眼睛发光，露出了那些像马匹一样的牙齿。

女王怒视着英国，但在格特鲁德把宝石塞进包里的时候一言不发。正如他所怀疑的那样，她没有下令让他停止恭维她的女儿们，无论他的那些赞美有多么虚假。

年长的女儿把她的黑发往后面梳去，并举起了一条优雅的宝石蓝和银色坠子跟与其配对的戒指。“你觉得这些怎么样，妈妈？”她甜美地问道。

“很棒的选择，亲爱的！”露西尔女王赞同地点头。亨利埃塔朝格特鲁德吐舌。女孩们在为戒指争吵的时候，女王为自己挑选了一些黄金和钻石的首饰，她把其余的扔到一个盒子里准备估价和销售。高跟鞋敲击着木地板，她走向衣柜，用雪亮的眼睛打量着英国那些不拘一格的衣着。她挑选了几套“适合”他在宫殿里工作时穿的，然后把其他的扔到一边。

直到她开始查看衣柜顶层架子上的那些物品，英国才真正的感到恐惧。他最喜欢的照片就在那些架子上，和私人信件一起，还有（他讨厌承认）不少的性爱小说。

女王拱起眉毛，匆匆看了一遍，然后快速地藏起来不让她的女儿们看见。“真有趣……”她嘟囔着，又向英国投去估量的目光。她恶毒的微笑告诉了英国他需要知道的所有事，不仅仅是她现在有能力去命令他，即使他成功逃脱了，她也有强力的勒索内容。

“下地狱去吧你这——”他咒骂道。

“别说脏话。”她下令。

他又试了一遍：“下嘀入去吧泥个——”

“除非有命令，否则别说话。”女王发出嘘声。

英国的下颚猛地合上，他皱眉瞪着她。

“妈妈……他本来就应该那样吗？”格特鲁德问道，困惑地歪着脑袋。

“没什么可担心的，”她的妈妈安慰她，“熟悉自己的国家就像是驯服一匹马，他需要知道到底是谁在统治，谁才是紧握缰绳的那个人。”她阔步前进，然后用手指猛戳英国的胸口。“我向你保证，英国，你越是跟我对着干，我就越让你难受。”

英国使尽每一分的怒气瞪回去。他暗自发誓，他永远不会停止抗争。但被困在愤怒缄默当中的他，在这三个女人像是逛百货公司一样在他家里到处走动并待他的私人财产如货物的时候什么都做不了。她们从他的办公室里抢夺了些小玩意儿，包括从其他国家那里得到的珍贵礼物。亨利埃塔被象牙的中国解密圆球吸引，她的妹妹则一把抓住了美国几年前送给他当生日礼物的玻璃独角兽小雕像。美国可能是把它当成一个玩笑，但英国很珍视这个可爱的雕像，而他只能愤懑地看着格特鲁德用她肮脏的手指玷污着它。

幸运的是，她们对图书馆没兴趣，所以英国至少不用看着她们毁坏他最珍惜的财富。他讨厌去想它们被卖了之后会怎样，他唯一的安慰是，愿意付最贵的价格竞价买下它们的，可能会是一个爱惜书本的人。

女王和两位公主略过了他的阁楼，不过英国很肯定其他人很快就会去翻找他的仓库并把东西偷走。他的大多数财产都是贵重的古董，即便它们不是，也会有人愿意花一大笔钱买下一件英国本人曾拥有过的物品。他希望他们在听他从英国朋克黄金时代收集的无价的黑胶唱片时会心脏病发作。

屋子里唯一能逃过王后魔爪的地方是地下室。在美国闯入到楼下太多次、并差点打破一瓶能把他们都变成猫的魔药之后，英国设置了些咒语，防止有人在未经他允许的情况下进入这个区域。对除了英国以外的其他人来说，通往地下室的门看上去不过是一面很普通的木墙。让他大大地松了口气的是，露西尔女王和她的两个女儿都没瞥一眼就经过了地下室的门，她们对厨房不屑一顾，然后两个女儿径直走向了客厅里英国的DVD收藏。让她们看见他拥有的这么多的浪漫喜剧，英国有些尴尬，但至少他的小黄片们正安全地藏在了地下室里（又一个美国灾难般的来访后的教训）。

女孩们嘲笑着他那些‘做作的’老音乐剧，像是《卡梅洛特》、《刁蛮公主》、和《水晶鞋与玫瑰花》，她们无视了詹姆士邦德的系列，因为肖恩康奈利‘太老了’。但英国笑到最后，尽管女王命令他不要 _ _说话，__ 但没有阻止他从暗自偷笑到笑得跟一只鬣狗一样。

三个女人转过头来，看着他像是疯了一样站在那里邪恶地笑。他很享受她们脸上那些被打扰了的表情。

“你为什么在笑？”亨利埃塔问道，“妈妈，让他告诉我为什么他在笑！”

女王叹了口气：“英国，解释你为什么在笑。”

他看向她们每个人的眼睛：“因为一百年过后你们都会死去，而我还会是英国。”

有那么一秒钟，她看着他，是真的在看着他，不是作为一名仆从或者下属，而是作为一个陌生的、并没有像看上去那么人类的人型生物。这让他想起了，他最早的那些君主在看见他从战场上受到致命伤仍然存活下来之后脸上露出的恐惧神情。她冷静的外表动摇了一秒钟，然后她深吸一口气，恢复了平静。“尽管如此，现在我还是你的女王。”她的手指劈啪作响，然后她朝英国露出愉悦的笑容，像是刚刚想到解决一个特别复杂问题的办法。“停止跟我作对。”她命令道。

随着他抗争的意志消去，英国的怒视也消退了。尽管他很愤怒，他不能阻止服从药水把他变成一个内心满是麻木悲痛的顺从的仆人。

 

* * *

 

 

露西尔女王很在意外在形象，这就意味着她不会让世界知道，她把她祖国的人格化身变成了一个私人奴隶，所以“英国”去守孝一段时间，而“亚瑟埃勒”则作为最新的仆人加入了皇宫。

染着一头棕发、戴着一副假的眼镜，他走在白金汉宫里，没有任何一个仆人多看他一眼。对他们来说，他只是涂满润滑油的机器里的有一个安静的零件而已。有几个朝他作出友好地示意，但英国不能回应。困于缄默当中，他主要在意的事自己的工作，并试着不去细想那个前帝国变成了一个仆人的压抑事实。

‘亚瑟’的工作是负责擦亮那些古董木家具、清洁花瓶、为贵重油画画框除尘。女王解释说，她之所以让他负责古董，是因为他自己本身就是其中一员。英国安静的执行着他的工作，不是因为他想要镇么做，而是因为他被下令要好好工作。他很快就怨恨起这些漫长、折磨人的日子。

每一天，英国都在黎明前醒来，快速换好着装，从他在仆人住处的小阁楼上爬下四层台阶。在安静地吃完早餐之后，他带着工具，准备在凌晨5点开始工作。他小心翼翼地擦拭那些珍贵易碎的花瓶，并跪下来打磨着宫殿里每一寸的古老、保存完好的木制家具。最大、最豪华的房间花了他好几个小时才完成，并且让他大汗淋漓、精疲力尽。午餐时间很短暂而疯狂，在那之后他就要继续去下一间房间工作。当一天结束之后，英国在仆人晚餐的时候几乎不能睁开眼睛，然后他挣扎着爬上四层台阶，回到他那小小的隔间。他的六个小时的睡眠是他唯一能够从残忍而单调乏味的家务劳动中解脱出来的时间，但它们转瞬即逝，然后他就得从床上爬起来，重新开始这个艰巨的周期。

英国花了一个月才完成这个清理全部387个房间的古董家具和油画的让人精疲力尽的任务，而当他一完成，就得再从头开始，重复打磨、除尘、和清洁每一个房间。

他的抑郁情绪与员工的低落情绪相吻合，他经常听到有流言，说女王为‘精简’工作人员和‘创造效率’作出了努力。这指的是，500名员工里有100名被炒了，而剩下的仆人得在同样卑微的薪水下多干25%的活儿。其他的仆人们抱怨着长时间的工作、狭窄的仆人住处、和可怜的薪水，但至少他们有工资，而且离开这里的机会。

尽管情况很糟糕，但英国还是提醒自己，他有过远比现在糟糕的多的经历。不像马恩那潮湿而痛苦的战壕，在这里他有干燥的地方可以睡觉，而且还有很多食物；不像夜间的恐怖袭击，他在这里可以睡上一整晚，没有警报声，也不需要定量配给每一盎司的糖和茶。尽管他的个人生活很糟糕，他的国家相安无事，尽管还在为受人爱戴的女王的逝去感到悲痛。他会存活下来的，就像痢疾、或者在波涛汹涌的海上的一次航行，这也会过去的。

从晚冬来到了早春，英国的手和膝盖上形成了新的茧子。他的体型一直很好，但用来挥剑的肌肉跟用来擦桌子上的水渍的肌肉可不一样。

自始至终，他都有想过逃跑。他不能采取任何行动回击，但他幻想过溜走并消失在夜色当中。不幸的是，他被困在皇宫的四面墙里，甚至都没有机会见一下他心爱的妖精们。可以的话，她们会帮助他的，但即便是皇宫花园也不能把她们引诱来繁忙、拥挤的伦敦中心。

有一天，他正在打磨弓室——等待与国王会面的人的等候室——里的扶手椅和长靠椅，英国抬眼瞥见了一幅新挂上去的油画，感觉喉咙一紧。那是三十年前的全家福，在艾丽诺公主的洗礼仪式上画的。他的眼睛被前任女王微笑的脸吸引，她的眼睛因为最年长的孙女的出生而充满喜悦。

英国想要注视她那温暖的表情好几个小时，但他只能看上一小会儿，然后他就得继续干着他的杂务。

当两名政府官员从国王的接见室里走出来的时候，他正跪在那里，擦拭着红色天鹅绒椅子的下面。英国跟他们一起讨论过金融问题，但这一次没有人都多看他一眼，穿上佣人制服就跟披上了隐形斗篷似的。

片刻之后，理查德国王从房间里走了出来，在新挂上的肖像画前停住了脚步。当英国继续打扫的时候，他很认真地盯着它看。尽管英国不能开口说话，或者停下手里的工作，他的确通过挪过去清洁画像底下的花瓶来获得了国王的注意力。“你一定要在……”国王开口说话，然后他愤怒的表情被一闪而过的识别取代了。他惊讶地注视着英国的棕发和假眼镜：“噢。”

英国扬起眉毛，朝清洁用具的方向示意，希望能转达这样的信息：是的，他 _ _的确__ 需要打扫房间和所有无价的古董家具。他确信，理查德国王模糊地意识到，他的妻子那强迫英国生活在奴役和单调的苦差事当中的决定，但他想让这个人亲自面对这些令人不安的后果，亲眼看看他眉毛上的汗珠和脸上的污渍。

“对了，”理查德国王清了清喉咙，然后继续去注视着他母亲的画像，“你知道，今天本是她的生日。”他谈论道。

这句话仿佛给英国的腹部来了一拳。他没有了时间的观念，算了算日子，他发现国王是对的。时间一点一点在他做杂务的时候溜走，但他从为旅游团开放国事厅的准备工作得知，现在几乎是五月份了。这是第一个没有她的生日。如果她还活着，他们会在花园里一起享用蛋糕；她会坚称这也是他的生日蛋糕，因为传统上他们会在几天后的圣乔治节庆祝他的生日。但他没有吃蛋糕，而是被困在了弓室里，给中国古董花瓶清理上面的薄尘。

国王对英国苦乐参半的记忆浑然不觉，又叹了口气：“这是一幅母亲的美丽的画，但他们得把它拿下来，”对着英国探询的表情，他解释道，“露西尔讨厌看见任何有伊芙琳存在的图画。”

英国翻了个白眼，尽管他一点都不惊讶女王的嫉妒心。对于那些非常在意受欢迎程度的人来说，总是排在第二位很令人难堪。尤其是她足够聪明，知道一个在40多岁才进入公众视线的女性，跟一个20多岁就嫁给王子、而且10年后不幸去世的漂亮女子不是同一个等级。想要跟一个理想化的公主形象展开竞争是不可能的，不过女王貌似决定要尝试一下。

“人们永远不会像爱戴她一样爱戴我，”国王说道，像是在跟着英国的思绪。他朝国家的人格化身露出寂寞悲伤的表情，“由于露西尔的效率，现在皇宫的预算更加精简了，但他们还是不高兴！”

由于无法说话，英国对自己说，当你不给员工付钱的时候，当然能省到钱。他生气地朝下一个花瓶走去。

国王跟着他。“你知道为什么他们不喜欢我吗？”他哀怨地问道，听上去有点像英国在很多年前陪着玩的那个被宠坏的小王子。

停顿了一秒钟，英国点了点头。

“给我说说。”理查德国王简短地下令。

新的命令让他从杂务中解放出来，英国把抹布放下，然后转身面对国王。他打量了他很长时间，保持沉默直到国王不安地扭动着并低下了头。

“问题……”英国发出刺耳的声音，他的声音因为好几个月没有使用而变得嘶哑。他咳了咳，清了一下喉咙，然后再尝试一遍。“问题是，你太努力地去让自己受欢迎了，这表明你对自己和你的职位缺乏信心。你的母亲没有引起争议，但她也没有让大众的意见来决定她的行为，她很坚定。”当他想起她那亲切而坚定的声音是，英国的喉咙紧绷。独自悲伤了好几个月之后，再次谈论她的感觉很好。他的记忆就像是雨水滋润着干涸的土壤。

国王迟疑地点了点头：“所以我要怎么做？”

英国摇了摇头，并指了指他的喉咙。除非有命令，否则他不能说话，而一个问题并不是一道命令。

“一场演讲！”国王眼睛发亮，“你是对的，我应该做一次演讲！”他转过身，匆忙地回到接见室，英国朝他露出不悦的表情。在自己的叹息声中，英国回到无尽的家务活上。

 

* * *

 

 

宫殿里在圣乔治节这一天都很忙碌。幸运的是，英国不用和客人们打交道。表面上，‘亚瑟’被安排做后勤工作是因为他不能说话；私底下，尽管他现在是一头棕发和戴着一副眼镜，女王还是意识到会有人可能把他认出来的危险。

在人手不足的情况下，即便是英国也被安排在厨房工作。他帮助一个叫曼迪的糕点师和她的助手们做仙女蛋糕。跟着她的指导，他把它们完美地冷冻了起来。尽管他很讨厌让其他国家知道他的魔法事故这个想法，但英国希望他们能看到他做的点心并被震惊到。如果美国能把这些可口的食物放进嘴里，他就不会再羞辱他了。

他们从其他仆人那里听到了关于这次的活动以及国王的演讲的片段。“就跟他本人一样单调乏味、无聊透顶”似乎是普遍的共识，唯一有趣的部分是，格特鲁德在桌子下面给莫尔盖纳喂蛋糕，令到这只猫在意大利大使的昂贵鞋子上呕吐了。

所有人都同意这只猫瞄准的是女王的鞋子的话会更好。不知怎么的，英国并不惊讶于看见她的蛋糕面糊里被吐了几大口口水。他不能亲自跟她作对，但他笑看他人回击。这是他能要求的最好的生日礼物。

在漫长的一天结束后，所有的客人都走了、全部碗碟都干净了之后，曼迪拿出了一个柠檬蛋糕，放在了满是面粉的柜台上。“这个没有膨胀到我想要的程度，所以我给大家留下了。”她跟英国和她的助手们说，然后她朝英国使了个眼色，“有一只小鸟告诉我今天是你的生日，亚瑟。”

当曼迪和助手们开始给他唱生日歌时，他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。在他漫长的岁月以来，英国从未试过在厨房里与仆人们一起庆祝他的生日，而且他也绝对没有吃过一个他自己有帮忙烤的蛋糕。在经历了几个月的苦工和沮丧之后，这种愉快的同志情谊给他的灵魂带来了温暖的慰藉。他可能失去了他的财产和声望，但他并不是孤单一人。他总是被他的同胞们包围着，即使他们不知道。英国的喉咙因为激动的情绪而紧绷了。当他们唱完后，他尴尬地笑了笑，说了声‘谢谢你们。’

“吃吧！”她鼓励道。无法拒绝命令，英国用手抓起一块蛋糕往嘴里塞。她大笑，用热情和饥饿解释他的行为。“想吃多少吃多少！”她带着灿烂的笑容补充道。英国送了一口气，用叉子更加镇定地吃着下一块。蛋糕很美味，几乎和这样的想法一样美味，他终会找到打破囚笼的办法。


	6. Chapter 6

圣乔治节在厨房帮过忙之后，英国发现自己在进食时被欢迎加入到其他厨房佣人当中。他在早餐时的对话当中礼貌地点着头，一边享用着厨房员工给他们自己留下的稍微高品质些的食物。

他往完美的吐司面包上涂上非常多的果酱，并聆听着主导进食时间谈话的流言蜚语。其他人在他面前都畅所欲言。为什么不呢？亚瑟埃勒被禁言了，这是共识，所以人人都相信他不会重复任何听到的话。英国安静地吃着早餐，心不在焉地听着关于宫殿守卫们在工作的时候喝醉、还有在衣柜里做爱的侍从的事。但最有料的小道消息是服侍两位公主的女仆的惊人辞职数量，没有人能持续超过一周，有的甚至连一天都不到。

“……但最后一根稻草是格特鲁德公主把她所有裙子缩小了的原因都归咎于洗衣房。”在英国右边的女士解释道。

“我很肯定这跟她半夜吃的那些巧克力蛋糕一点关系都没有。”负责送牛奶的小伙子说道。

“可怜的法蒂玛。”另一人补充道。

“至少她不用像布鲁克一样被热茶泼。”

“真是浪费茶。”

“埃勒先生。”

“我听说他们给了她一笔钱，让她不要张扬。”英国右边的女士低声呢喃时，餐厅里一片寂静。

“ _ _埃勒先生。__ ”

直到曼迪用手肘推了他一下，英国才想起来 _ _他__ 现在是埃勒先生。他咬着面包抬头，看见一个更加高级的仆人正注视着他，其他人都在看着。

“跟我来。”这个人命令道。英国从椅子上猛地起身，不情愿地跟在身后。他咬牙切齿，为被强迫剩下最后那点吐司和半杯茶感到烦躁。

当他们在楼梯间和走廊上继续前进时，英国的愤怒情绪转变成担忧。他们正朝着王室的卧室走去，这就意味着女王对他有什么计划。他从骨子里确信，自己是不会喜欢的。

男仆们被禁止进入女王的房间，所以仆人把他带到旁边一间小的书房。英国被领进房间时，仆人说道：“陛下，埃勒先生到了。”然后深鞠一躬。

他们走进来时，露西尔女王坐在办公椅里旋转过来，扬起一边优雅的眉毛。英国安静站着，直直地看着她。

“鞠躬！”高级仆人对着英国嘘声道。

英国翻了个白眼，用最小的幅度低了低头，同时跟女王保持着傲慢的对视。她保持一脸中立的表情，然后让另一个仆人退下。他离开之后，女王咯咯笑道：“你真是一个争强好胜的人，不是吗？难怪我们能征服地球上那么多地方。”

把他被迫的沉寂当作冒犯，英国故意无视她，环视着房间。橡木的嵌板和书架让他想起了自己的办公室。他孤独地望着那排在书架上的漂亮的皮革卷，那是初版的大英百科全书吗？它看上去从未被翻开过！让这么多书被浪费真是可惜。他办公室里的书籍都曾被精心呵护着，但使用了数十年之后也开始显现出岁月的痕迹。不像他的书， _ _这些__ 书不过是不被翻阅的道具。

“看着我，”露西尔女王厉声道，迫使他的视线回到她的脸上，“我让你上来这里不是让你对我无礼的。”

英国朝她露出无动于衷的表情。尽管他不能反抗她，他还是能够烦她、恼她、惹她、刺激她、让她不爽。即便身体被强迫着鞠躬，他的灵魂永远不会屈服。

“你的麻烦比你的价值大，”她抱怨道，一边转身翻找她的邮件，“其他国家一直在尝试联系你，有一个甚至还派大使来送信。”她在他面前挥舞着一个米色的信封，上面地址的字迹是优雅的铜版印刷。英国皱着眉头，试着解译回信地址，但女王在他能看完之前把信封放回了信件堆里。是谁在这么努力地联系他？肯定不会是美国，上面的笔迹太好看了，美国也不会给他寄‘蜗牛邮件’，更不会在乎英国从世界面前消失。

知道这是个男性的人格化身并没有缩小范围。英国想过这是不是他的哥哥们，然后断定，成为 _ _他们的__ 仆人会更糟。他确信，如果他们三个当中的任何一个知道了服从药水的事，他们会享受着、最大限度地滥用那个力量。

“我想要王宫里有更多帮手，但苏格兰非常粗鲁，”女王继续说道，很奇怪的顺着英国的思绪，“那些苏格兰独立的破事让他变得不那么顺从。”她叹气道，“而威尔士只会胡言乱语。”

仅此一次，安静的命令顺了英国的意。他清楚的知道，威尔士能说威尔士语以外的语言，不过，他一点都不像跟他那讨厌的君主分享这个信息。

“不说那个了，”她说道，转动着手腕，“我有新任务给你。我正要派格蒂和亨蒂去瑞士完成一个为期六周的课程。严格来说她们不允许带仆人，但我找到一个漏洞，”她露出得意的笑，“他们同意让我派一名保镖，但我有一个会服从她们全部命令的人。”

英国感觉自己的胃沉了下去。当他以为自己的生活不可能会变得更糟的时候，女王找到了一个能把刀刃捅得更深的办法。他将要被迫为两个被宠坏的小屁孩做事，而不是在白金汉宫做体力活。忽然间，相较之下马恩的战壕看上去也没那么糟糕。

得意洋洋地笑着，女王在派他去给公主们收拾行李之前给他下达了最后的命令：“用你的生命去保护她们，就像服从我那样服从她们，而且别想着逃跑。”

 

* * *

 

 

基本上，英国很快就决定，他宁愿去扫厕所。两位公主没能挑选出要带的合适衣物，所以她们决定带上 _ _所有东西__ ，他自然就成为那个被逼要把四个满满的旅行箱拖上皮埃尔夫别墅学院的狭窄楼梯去到豪华卧室的人。

这是一幢俯瞰日内瓦湖深蓝色湖水的优雅别墅，来自世界各地的年轻女性在这里学习错综复杂的国际礼仪和礼仪。在其他任何情况下，英国都会感激还有这么一个地方存在，世界需要更多的礼貌。不幸的是，他被两个不太可能从她们的课程中获益的人困住了。

在课堂上，英国静静地旁观，扮演着谨慎保镖的角色。尽管这个课程对夫人很有吸引力，但它还是努力做到人人平等，每个人都用名字来称呼对方，让他们在相同的基础上学习，而不用担心头衔或者血统。教师们还要求学生们轮流担任服务角色，以便更好地了解他们的员工为他们做了什么，他们希望这能使他们成为更好的管理者，或许能让他们更有同情心。

这努力显然在格特鲁德和亨利埃塔身上是白费的。她们不仅仅不善于当服务员，而且她们这辈子都被教导要看不起仆人。更加体贴的青少年们可能已经看到了他们的错误，但两位公主只是把她们的沮丧发泄在英国身上。

当他们回到公主们的双卧套房时，英国不得不去处理那些青少年们懒得做的琐碎杂务。他洗衣服、熨衣服、甚至在她们半夜想吃东西的时候从厨房拿食物和饮料，而且他必须偷偷地做，因为学生在学校里不允许有仆人。偷偷摸摸地去洗衣服，是他那花了好几个世纪磨练出来的间谍技巧的一种令人尴尬的运用。

几个小时的家务活之后，英国蜷缩在客厅壁炉旁的一张过小的双人沙发上陷入了精疲力竭的睡眠，但当公主们早上一醒来，不间断的要求又开始了。

“把梳子给我。”亨利埃塔命令道，指着放在床头柜上、触手可及的象牙梳子。

英国装作梳理腿毛，把梳子放到她的脚边。

“你敢！”她怒视着捡起梳子朝英国扔去。

敏捷地躲开之后，他大笑，然后格特鲁德响亮的声音迫使他回到卧室里。

“给我拿一顶帽子！”她命令道。他拿了一顶丑陋的绿帽，上面还有紫色的羽毛和一个精致的金色蝴蝶结。出乎他的意料，格特鲁德很高兴。“噢，那是我最喜欢的。”她戴上帽子，微笑道，“你觉得它让我变得好看吗？”

英国盯着这顶可笑的帽子，想知道格特鲁德好的一面是否值得他的尊严。他还没做好决定，当亨利埃塔尖叫着让他去泡茶的时候，他真的很感激。不过她没有下达任何关于茶的 _ _质量__ 的命令，他只加了丁点儿茶叶，而且倒了几包盐而不是砂糖，亨利埃塔撮了一口就把它吐在了床单上。尽管他会是之后被迫去洗床单的人，但为了看她狂怒的表情，这都是值得的。

到那时候，女孩们已经上课迟到了，但这并不能阻止她们相互中伤，而英国则像一个沉默的影子一样跟着她们走在走廊上。

“你一定要到哪里都戴着帽子吗？”亨利埃塔抱怨道。

格特鲁德撅起嘴：“麦凯伦女士说过，一位淑女无论在哪里都可以戴帽子。”

“可以不意味着 _ _应该。__ ”

“你说话听着像是妈妈。”

亨利埃塔笑了：“很好。”

尽管他仍然被迫像保镖一样跟着她们，但当他看到两位公主在她们的课上备受煎熬，英国也从这不得不忍受的折磨当中得到些许安慰。看着她们尝试用刀叉吃一个橙子尤其有趣。

“你们必须小心地把橙子切开。”导师解释道，在桌子的一头做着演示，她轻轻地转动着橙子，一次切除一面果皮，“如果你的动作恰当，它看上去会像是花瓣，剩下的橙子就可以准备吃了。”

她和英国都看着年轻的女孩们尝试重复整个过程。

“我不应该听见任何从餐具或者盘子传来的声音，”导师补充道，餐厅里叮当的响声很快安静了下来，“并且记得继续跟你的邻座进行礼貌的谈话。”

从未进行过礼貌谈话的亨利埃塔在用刀攻击着她的橙子，并成功地把汁液喷到脸上；在她旁边的格特鲁德把橙子的顶部和底部切掉，然后她竖着切开了橙子，接着用手指把它掰开平放，随后撕下果肉吃掉。

“格特鲁德，你应该要用刀叉去吃。”导师轻声咋舌。

年轻的公主叹气：“但这样容易一些。”

“礼仪并不是容易的事。”导师拘谨地回道，然后她为了证明这一点，又教了她们三个小时的‘国际知识’。这并不足以去了解一个国家的礼节，毕竟她们得学习世界各国的社会和商业习俗。尽管其他人都没有，但英国还是很享受这堂课。

课后还有另一个好处。尽管他很讨厌服从这无尽的命令，他也发现自己在周末有更放松的时间表。像大多数青少年一样，公主们在不需要去上课的时候都在睡觉，而这给了英国时间去研究他的魔法。

不像吵闹的白金汉宫，在这里他有时间和空间独处。周日清晨，英国带上他的茶，去到别墅的伊丽莎白时代的两层大图书馆，详细检查了书架，抱一线希望能找到一本魔法书或者神奇小册子，但除了灰尘就只有基本儿童书籍，他找不到任何跟魔法有关的东西。图书馆最大一部分是放给爱情小说的，这通常是一位美丽女性爱上了她英俊的骑士，或者一个善良的男孩，又或者是一个有着结实的胸部、强壮的手臂和颤抖的阴茎的平民的地方。

对着这些可怕的读物翻了个白眼，英国坐在了壁炉旁一张舒适的扶手椅上，希望渺茫地注视着他的茶杯。他的倒影也在注视着他，他的表情变得深思熟虑，脑海里也出现了一丝念头。也许他并不需要一本咒语书，茶水总是一个很好的占卜媒介。

英国闭上眼睛，把意志力集中在茶杯上。念出一道简单的咒语，他开始了他的占卜：“镜子，茶水中的镜子，将能予我自由之物呈现于此。”

英国睁开眼睛，很失望地发现，什么都没有发生改变，在红茶里，除了自己的倒影他什么都没能看见。

他再次合上眼，紧紧地闭着。也许他没有把咒语说对。他换一个新的说法，尽可能的集中精力。“镜子，茶水中的镜子，将我欲视之物呈现于此。”

这一次，当他睁开眼睛，英国很高兴能看见一个正在收拾行李的男人的轮廓。他靠近得鼻子几乎都有碰到杯沿，眯着眼想要看得更清楚。他的茶杯不能发出声响，但用足够的精神力他可以制造出更好的图像。颜色逐渐浮现，图像放大到男人的脸上。金发、眼镜、明亮的双眼和帅气的下颚，尽管脸上是一反常态的阴郁表情，这也绝对是美国。

咒语又一次失败了，这让他很恼火，英国也在挣扎着要不要中断咒语，但好奇心让他一直集中着注意力，知道美国要做什么又无伤大雅。年轻的国家在收拾东西的时候往下看着什么，英国专注着再次聚焦图像，去看美国到底在看着什么。

茶水微微泛起涟漪，他看见美国双手各拿着一条领带，一条是纯黑色的，另一条是蓝色的，底下有个超人的‘S’图标。美国上下打量着两条领带，显然在考虑要带哪一条。

从茶水中的镜像，英国看着美国把两条领带放到了行李箱的旁边，然后转过身拿起手机。年轻国家的手指在屏幕上快速点击着，在和某个人通短信。英国忽略了用魔法进行间谍活动的内疚，他把图像放大到足以看清这一连串的信息。

 

****我真的需要一条黑色领带吗？？？** **

_不，黑色领带是可选的着装要求。带一套深色西装和一条普通的领带。_

****好的，谢了兄弟！:-)** **

_普通的意思是不要超级英雄。_

****你是怎么……你是黑进了我的手机吗？？？** **

_我只是太了解你了。带一条英国会同意的领带。_

****无聊。觉得他会在那里？** **

_他通常对世界会议很积极，但最近……我不确定。_

_你应该再去看看他。_

 

一想到将要举行世界会议而他毫不知情，英国的胃沉了下去。在最近的几十年里，他们平均每年都会举行两到三次会议，这就意味着他就要错过下一个了。东道国负责邀请函，但他的毫无疑问被他那好使唤人的君主拦截了。考虑到她对时尚的重视程度，英国确信她会直接把它扔进垃圾桶里。谁在乎政治立场和外交呢？女王要的只是好的舆论与民众支持。

英国生气地咆哮着，把图像拉回到美国脸上，但双手却因为愤怒摇晃着，茶被洒出杯子外，落到他的手上，打破了咒语。

这么多年来，英国一直忍受着王室成员，但他不会让她阻止自己做他 _ _真正的__ 工作。他要找出世界会议在哪里举办，然后他得……他的头脑一片空白。他沮丧地摇了摇头。

无名的想法在接下来的一天里都占据着他的脑海直到夜晚。美国从来都是在出发到机场的几个小时前才会收拾行李，那就意味着他要搭乘周日的航班，去到周一的会议。英国看着时间流逝，担心如果他 _ _迟到了，__ 其他国家会说些什么，而美国是不会就这件事放过他的。为了他在及时这方面的声誉，英国意识到，他唯一的解决办法是去说服其中一位公主，让他出席会议。格特鲁德显然是很好的选择，一块额外的馅饼很容易就会让她心软，尤其是在他额外加料让她松口的情况下。

英国在厨房里快要完成他的魔法的时候，他听见身后的门打开了。在被抓包的时候，最糟糕的就是表现出愧疚，所以他冷静地从餐具抽屉里取出一只叉子，就像是他能够在这里一样。

“你在这里做什么？”一位看上去很威严的女士问道。

英国无法说话，只能做口型。

“那是什么？说出来！”

“只是拿点小吃，”他回道，声音因为没被使用而变得沙哑。他开心地笑着，因为能再次说话而感到喜悦，有相当多的脏话等着他去说出口。

“什么？”她再次问道。

“小吃！”他大声回答。

她怀疑地眯着眼。“那不是吃点心用的叉子。”

“噢，看在叉子的份上。”他压低嗓音大声嘟囔着，但在他找到正确的叉子之前她是不会让他离开的。

在厨房浪费了五分钟之后，英国轻声敲响了格特鲁德的房门，她看见那块馅饼的时候朝他露出了大大的笑容。“不用当做测试就能吃东西真是太好了，我用错叉子的时候每个人都会生气。”

他感同身受地点点头。

一个小小的姿态就足以打开话匣子。“艾丽诺会很适合这里，”她撅着嘴说道，“她总是知道该做的事和该说的话，可能这就是她是父亲最喜爱的那个的原因吧；妈妈喜欢亨蒂，她说女孩要么漂亮要么聪明，而我什么都不是。”

“你很聪明。”他撒谎道。

“真的吗？”她两眼放光，激动到都没有意识到他能再次开口说话，“这里所有人都觉得我蠢。这里有那么多的规矩，我都不知道自己应该学哪些！”

“你是对的，”英国同情地呢喃道，几乎要为这个有着残忍母亲的孤独女孩感到悲伤，“这里没什么有趣的，或者你想不想去看一次世界会议？”他提议道。这是一个绝佳的计划。如果公主要去世界会议，他就得跟着去保护她。

她皱了皱鼻子：“大使跟我说过这个，听上去很无聊，你们做的就只有说话。”

“我们在会议之后也会去吃东西，”英国补充道。实际上，国家之间大多数的‘外交’都是在会议休会之后才进行的。

年轻人摇了摇头：“我不想吃意大利菜，我想回家。”

那计划也就这样了。英国快速改变方式，决定利用她对家里味道的渴望。“你知道吗，当我想家的时候，佳发蛋糕总会让我感觉好受些。”他巧妙地提议道。

“我也喜欢佳发蛋糕。”她附和道。

“这里没有真是可惜呢。”他略微没那么巧妙地说。

“是啊。”

“我可以去给你买，但我被下令要留在这里。”英国说道，在想是不是要给她画张图表。

年轻人振作了起来。“我有个聪明的想法！去买一些佳发蛋糕并带回来给我。”她自豪地命令道。

英国微笑着，高兴地服从。他‘借了’亨利埃塔的信用卡，走出了别墅，除了身后背着的衣物外什么都没有。他已经知道在瑞士是不会有佳发蛋糕的，但他能从别墅一直走，只要他计划着去（最终）买一些并（最终）带回来给格特鲁德。他仍然咧着嘴笑着，从山坡走到火车站。格特鲁德不仅仅是让他能够逃跑——她同样提供了他需要的世界会议的线索。他使用借来的信用卡买了一张来回的车票，乘坐着午夜的火车前往意大利。


	7. Chapter 7

就像大多数的国家那样，意大利有一个喜欢用来举办世界会议的地方。美国的话，这座城市就是奥兰多，他声称迪士尼世界显然是用来举办世界会议的最好地点。（任何一个在八月份来过的人都表示不同意。）德国喜欢波恩和其历史渊源。至于意大利……他喜欢威尼斯的浪漫运河和优雅的宫殿。

但在周一早晨高峰时段，当他的火车驶入圣卢西亚火车站时，英国仍然面临着一个难题。威尼斯是一座有很多吸引人的地方的美丽城市——也有同样多的华丽酒店，距离会议正常开始的时间只剩下一个小时，英国在仅剩的时间里对如何找到正确的那家酒店毫无头绪。在过去的几年里，意大利曾经在各种各样的五星级威尼斯酒店里接待过其他国家，从拥有具历史意义的大理石浴室的酒店，到闪耀现代杰作的酒店。这次会是哪里呢？

英国一边思考着他的选择，一边走过一座装饰着滴水石雕的桥，然后穿过在运河之间扭曲着的狭窄而古老的小巷。他可以去城市里最豪华的地方，一间间酒店地找，直到找到位置；或者最好去联系英国大使馆，希望他们能帮到他。他很快打消了这个念头，因为他不想让女王在会议结束之前收到关于他的下落的任何线索。买火车票已经够冒险的了，但亨利埃塔至少在几天内不太可能注意到她的信用卡不见了。

他的答案闪着光芒出现了，更准确地说，是耀眼的金色拱门。英国在接近麦当劳时放慢了脚步，跟美国的一些俗气的同行不同，这个欧洲大陆的前哨站有着绿色的遮阳棚作装饰，内部干净得令人惊讶。

英国走了进去，加入了移动得很快的队伍，研究着菜单。当他来到队伍的最前面，他用生疏的意大利语问收银员，在威尼斯还有没有别的麦当劳。

“ _ _没有。__ ”女士礼貌地回道，尽管她对他这个奇怪的问题微微扬起眉毛。怎么，你想要什么更好的吗？她的眉毛似乎在问。

“好极了。”英国笑着回道，“ _ _请来点茶和百吉饼。（Un tè e bagel con omelette, per favore.）__ ”

他用亲爱的亨利埃塔的信用卡来买早餐。这不是盗窃，他只是在索取王室家族欠他的无偿劳动的工资的一小部分而已。

短暂地等待过后，英国拿着他的咖啡和早餐三明治，在角落找了一张能很好地看见入口的桌子。他喝了一口他的茶，轻咬着早餐百吉饼三明治，感觉很像是在等待猎物出现的间谍。英国十分清楚美国的习惯和爱好。美国在出席世界会议的时候手里总是拿着咖啡，而且永远会找最近的麦当劳补充咖啡因，而不是尝试当地的美味。找到美国就是他找到正确那间酒店的方法。

尽管其声名显赫，但间谍活动却带来了长时间的无聊。在等待的时候，英国不显眼地观察其他食客，并通过想象咖啡厅里的其他人也是一个间谍来自娱自乐。有一个美国家庭巧妙地假装是游客，另一名过分喜爱油腻食物的男子在冒充意大利商人，还有两个十几岁的孩子溜进店里，开始寻找疏忽人员的钱包……

英国眯起眼睛。他们不是间谍，他们是扒手。

两个孩子的动作是练习过的。第一个找了一个能轻松够到一位女士座位后面挂着的包的位置坐下，另一个去买了一杯咖啡。英国曾见过这样的套路，他知道下一步是什么，拿着咖啡的那个孩子会把它掉落在地，制造大声的干扰，另一个趁机会把手伸到包里拿钱包。然后拿到钱包的那一个会趁着其他人注意力都放在洒出来的咖啡上的时候从店里溜出去。

如果英国没有看着的话，这个计划至少是这么运作的。他拿起喝了一半的茶，走到第一个小偷那里。他谨慎地计算着时间，在第二个小偷在他身后刚好‘不小心’把咖啡洒到地上的那一秒来到桌子旁边。当其他人都转过头朝骚动的方向看去时，英国的视线一直放在坐着的那个孩子身上。

“介意我坐在这里吗？”他问道。还没等到回复，他坐到了受惊吓的青少年对面。“我一直在等你，”他轻柔地说道，“你上周从一位年轻女士那里偷了点东西。你应该知道，她是外交官的女儿，而女王陛下的皇家部队想要把东西拿回来。我们从那时候开始就追踪着你。”他流利地撒谎道，朝青年露出磨练了几个世纪的严厉表情。

“ _ _我不说英语。（Non parlo inglese.）__ ”青年紧张地回道，无助地做着手势。

“那真是可惜，我被授权支付一千英镑的赏金呢。”

扒手张大嘴巴：“一千？”

“当然，不是你的。”英国露出假笑，“但我很高兴你的确会讲英语。”

“呃……”青年的眼睛朝出口看去。

在年轻人能动弹之前，英国用力地抓住了他的手腕。“如果你逃跑，国际刑警会去追你，但如果你把偷到的东西全部归还……我也许可以让那份资料消失。”他微笑道，“当然，选择权在你。”

“我会全部还回去的！”青年人许诺道，猛地点头。英国一松开他的手腕，他就开始逃跑，像是屁股着了火，跑出麦当劳的路上还差点在咖啡渍上滑倒。他的同伙越过肩膀看着目标的钱包，在看到英国朝他露出知晓的表情之后脸色发白，然后跟着冲出了门口。

“嘿，看着点往哪跑！”两名孩子冲出店里的时候，一个熟悉的声音生气地喊道。

英国朝门口转身，看见美国站到了队伍里，没有注意到他的存在。美国当然会在他处理掉坏人之后出现。美国总是在战斗中迟到（还有其他别的事）。

美国买了咖啡，当他终于发现英国正坐在在中间其中一张桌子旁等他时才恍然大悟。“英——？”他问道，差点没喊出英国的名字。他快步走到英国身边，朝他露出狂喜的笑容。“你赶上了！”他惊呼，完全没注意到自己洪亮的声音对其他食客造成了影响。

“是的，当然了。”英国平静地回道，就像是这不需要一趟费力的旅程和狡猾的谎言才来到威尼斯那样。

美国坐到他对面。“所以你在这里做什么？”他问道，仍然微笑着指了指他们的周围环境。

英国知道他要找个借口来解释自己为什么出现在麦当劳里。幸运的是，他已经准备好一个了。“只是来教训两个扒手而已，”他解释道，随意地喝了一口茶，“他们看上去打算拿了别人的财物就走。”

“哈，所以那是你干的。”美国总结道，带着尊敬朝门口点了点头，“那很酷啊。”

英国耸耸肩：“这没什么。”

“不，现在这一切都说得通了！我们不知道你去了哪里，但我跟加——马蒂说，只有一种情况符合逻辑。”美国咧嘴一笑，顿了顿，“你卖了你的房子，然后假装环游世界，其实你是在像超级英雄那样阻止犯罪！”

英国下巴掉了下来。不知为啥，美国想出来一个比真相更加荒唐的解释。不过，这是一个提出用巨大机器人来解决所有国际问题的国家。

“你什么都不用说，”美国倾身过来，呢喃道，“你的秘密在我这里很安全，不列颠侠。我已经把你的主题曲想好了！ _ _Na-na-na-na-na-na, Britman。__ ”他哼唱着。

不知道美国是不是在开玩笑，英国只是耸耸肩：“很好。不过我们应该去开会了，不然会迟到的。”

“不要，没关系，会议十点才开始。”

“十点？”英国怀疑地问道。会议总是在九点开始。

“反正我们也完成不了多少事情。”他们永远不能在世界会议上有多少成果的主要原因说道。

“我可以发誓是九点。”英国吓唬道，他很肯定美国把开始时间搞错了。

美国皱着眉，翻找着口袋，从里面掏出一张皱巴巴的米白色邀请函，递给英国。昂贵纸张上漂亮的字迹看上去很熟悉，而且完全不像任何英国之前见过的世界会议邀请函。他花了一秒钟才看懂上面的字。

世界会议在九点钟开始，跟往常一样，之后是意大利和德国的订婚宴会派对。着装要求：可选黑领带。

英国眨了眨眼，试着忍住他的惊讶。这不是真正的会议，只是一个让国家们聚在一起庆祝意大利和德国期待已久的订婚的借口。他依稀感到释然了，至少没有人会注意到他没有为会议准备任何的笔记或者文稿。不利的一面是……他往下瞥了一眼自己发皱、廉价的西装，他穿着这一身衣服在火车上睡觉，痕迹已经开始显现出来。他讨厌在一个正式的宴会上看着像是个懒汉。

“上面写着九点。”英国说道，把邀请函递了回去。

美国可爱地皱了皱鼻子：“哼，我本来可以发誓上面写的十点。”

柜台后面的时钟显示，现在距离会议只有十分钟。为了他‘及时’的声誉，英国知道是时候来利用美国最大的弱点了。“你知道……一个英雄总是在时间刚好的时候出现。”他说道，拿起还剩下一点点的茶站了起来，朝门口走去，他确信美国会把他的话当做挑衅。

正如他所料，年轻的国家从座位上跳了起来，快速的跟上了他。“你说的没错，走吧！”右手拿着咖啡杯，美国伸出左手用不可思议的速度拽着英国跑。他们赶到最近的码头，登上了一艘在等待的计程船，美国给了舵手一些欧元。

直到他们在豪华的白色坐垫上坐下的时候，英国才意识到他还握着美国的手。他快速松开，然后把注意力放在繁忙运河上的其他船只上。

光滑的木头计程船以一种温和的速度超过了贡多拉船，在蓝绿色的水中激起了涟漪。

“我们可以快一点吗？”美国不耐烦地问道，“我们有点赶时间。”

舵手在呼吸声中嗤之以鼻，嘴里用意大利语嘀咕着什么。他说得太快，英国没听清，但他认出了几句粗口。美国用同样粗俗的意大利语以同样的语速回道，这让他从舵手那里获得了敬意。他们又交流了几句——听上去像是加钱的承诺——然后美国掌了舵。

“抓紧了！”他在把阀门推至全速时大声喊道。

英国用力抓紧长凳的边沿直至关节发白，并不是因为他听到美国的命令。船只飞一样地经过受惊的贡多拉船夫时，加速度让他紧靠在背垫上。

舵手快速地用意大利语呼喊这方向，让美国从船只中间冲过去，仿佛他们在拍摄一部动作片的追逐戏。有两艘贡多拉船在最近的桥梁那里几乎挡住了他们的道，但美国设法在仅剩几厘米空隙的情况下从中挤了过去。英国回头确认了两艘贡多拉船都没有因为他们造成的波浪翻船才松了口气，他不想因为美国是一个可怕的司机而从另一个国家被赶出去。不过，意大利人也没好到哪里去。

惊心动魄的几分钟之后，他们停靠在一间迷人的棕色酒店前，屋顶是红色的瓦片，每一扇窗户下都有红色的鲜花。英国想要从座位上爬起来，但发现自己的双手像是黏在了长凳上一样。他看着美国给舵手递了一叠欧元。

美国从船上跳了出去，看见英国没有跟着的时候困惑地看着他。“快来啊！”他催促道。

从先前的命令解放之后，英国离开船只，朝酒店跑去，在他们跑过宽阔的大门时超过了美国，来到华丽的大堂。顺着闲聊的声音，他走上铺着红毯的楼梯，在时钟刚好走到九点的时候踏入大会议室。数十个国家转过头来看着他，安静在房间里蔓延。走了几步之后，他发现美国不再跟在他身后。

英国尽可能地表现得若无其事，穿过房间，坐在靠近U型餐桌尽头的地方。德国趁着沉默清了清他的喉咙，把他从其他国家的问题中拯救了出来。

“我现在要开始会议了，”他生硬地宣布道，看着房间内聚集在一起的数十个国家，“感谢你们的到来。”

除了平时会出席世界会议的国家外，其他通常允许其他人担任代表的国家也加入了。苏格兰、威尔士、和北爱尔兰有着自己的座位，他们三个都带着不同程度的惊讶看着英国。

“你们每个人面前应该有一份议程表，”德国继续说道，“请选择你们在菜单上意大利准备的午餐和晚餐。美国说过要通过一次求婚来开始我们的会议。”

有人在窃窃私语，而英国的眉毛要扬到额头上了。一次求婚？他都不知道美国谈恋爱了！

德国扫视了房间一周：“但他迟到了，所以我们将——”

音乐忽然从会议室的扬声器响起。“ _ _爱是什么？__ ”一个声音唱道，“ _ _宝贝不要伤害，不要伤害我，不要再伤害我了。__ ”

“别担心，英雄来了！”美国冲进会议室的大门时宣布道，他抢了德国在讲台的位置，对着国家们露出微笑，音乐声还在背景里响着。“我是来把你们从无聊当中解救出来的。我们应该做些有趣的事情，而不是喋喋不休！所以我黑进了会议室的扬声器，我们可以在整场会议当中唱卡拉OK啦！”

“我赞成这个提议。”日本急切地赞同了。

“这个提议被赞成了，有其他人反对吗？”德国问道。

英国感觉到有很多双眼睛在盯着他。“我相信你有带一些得体的音乐吧？”他尖锐地问道。

美国大笑：“别担心，伙计，我给你带了些披头士的音乐。”

“那就可以接受。”英国傲慢地回答。他不能对美国太宽容，让其他的国家怀疑他变得软弱，不过他也不是完全反对这个主意。毕竟，如果他们全程都在唱这些愚蠢的情歌的话，就没人会注意到他的毫无准备。

当美国唱完Haddaway的成名曲之后，其他的国家也开始请求唱歌。接下来的几个小时里，每一个都在轮流比赛看看谁能唱最好的情歌。

最精彩的部分是瑞典对Abba的《I do, I do, I do.》的演绎，不是因为他是一个特别好的歌手，令人惊讶的是能听到一整首歌完全没有元音。大多数的国家挑选了自己家的歌手的歌，在午餐时间里欢笑着唱歌，直到下午。

英国以为他能够在唱k的过程中就这么安静地坐在座位上，不进行眼神交流，从而避免尴尬。当美国从桌子上翻过来的时候，他的计划就毁了。

“英国，你得唱点什么。”美国大喊、

“ _ _什么。__ ”英国唱道。

美国大笑：“得比那个长。我有皇后乐队的歌，你喜欢皇后乐队，对吧？”还没等英国回答，他挑选了第一首皇后乐队歌名带有爱字的歌。

英国做了个鬼脸，其他国家都一脸愉悦地看着他开始唱皇后乐队的《找个人来爱》（Somebody to Love）。

“ _ _有谁能帮我找个人来爱？__ ”他唱道，小心地避开日本的目光，以免另一个国家提供他的婚介服务。脸上因为尴尬露出粉色，英国唱着关于努力工作，却从未找到爱人的歌。

“大声点！”有人大喊，英国被迫用尽全力。

“ _ _会有人爱上我这样的人吗？会有人爱上我这样的人吗？__ ”

当其他国家都在欢呼鼓掌的时候，英国想要从地上挖个洞钻进去。他在回座位时试着不要跟任何人有眼神交流，但却很难避开美国的凝视，因为他就坐在他旁边。

“你应该多唱点歌。”美国说道，然后把注意力放回到众人身上，“下一个是谁？”

 

* * *

 

 

当天晚些时候，英国和其他国家一起参加了德国式效率与意大利式放纵并存的晚餐派对。在酒店的院子里，一串串的灯笼提供了柔和温暖的光线，桌子上是白色的桌布和可爱的花卉摆设。国家们坐在他们喜欢的地方，穿着考究的侍者端出一盘又一盘的最美味的意大利菜。尽管英国在会议上成功地避开了他的哥哥们，他发现自己在被要求加入他们那一桌的时候就跑不了了。

“你去了哪里？”苏格兰直接问道。

英国耸耸肩，咬了一口美味的肉球。“保持忙碌。”他回道。女王的命令让他不能说出真相，反正他也不想说。他的兄长们已经对他的魔法失误嘲笑得够多了，他不想再去添一笔。

“但没有做你的工作，”苏格兰反驳道，“那个蠢货又在羞辱皇冠了，你有听他上周说的话吗？”

“他？”英国惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“那个脑残的公鸡，”苏格兰恼怒地咆哮着，“他跟那些失业者说，别在抱怨了，去享受他们的空闲时间。”

“他说如果我们停止旅游业的话，就能解决拥堵问题。”威尔士补充道。

“还有别忘了我们不可能有严格的阶级制度，因为公爵们跟合唱队的女孩们结婚了。”北爱尔兰说。

英国目瞪口呆，停下了卷着意面的叉子：“他说了啥？”

“是啊，那些才是上周四的事。”苏格兰总结道。

“老天，我最近都没有关注新闻。我一直都……出国了。”英国承认道，认识到状况要比他自身的要糟糕得多让他感到很不安。

“跟你们说了，”威尔士对着其他人说道，“他看了那个国王的蠢样一眼就走了。”

“我帮过忙。”英国反驳道。

“我没有，我不想跟他们扯上关系。”苏格兰回道。

英国不能怪他。“你觉得女王怎么样？”他问道。

苏格兰耸肩：“我不喜欢她，但至少在公众场合她看上去值得尊敬。”

当剩下的人表示同意时，英国咕哝着继续吃他的意面。她的命令让他不能说出他的真实感受。相反，他吃完了晚餐，去向这对幸福的情侣表达了自己的祝福。意大利浑身洋溢着幸福，就连德国也在到处走的时候，脸上挂着柔和的微笑。

他一完成各种礼节，英国就溜到庭院里一个安静的角落，然后他发现普鲁士正一个人坐着。

银发的国家点头问好：“自从我们上次喝酒之后就很久没见了。”

“是啊，”英国回道，“最近很难脱身。”

“我有时候很怀念它。”普鲁士沉思着喝了一口啤酒。

“怀念喝酒？”

“不，怀念有用的时候，侍奉我的国家。”

英国发出一声鼻息：“你要是得服侍我的女王的话，就不会这么说了。”

“是的，我会！”普鲁士坚持道，“我们有好的君主，也有坏的，但没有了他们，你就会失去自己的一部分。为拥有一个君主感到感激吧，为有这么多的工作感到高兴吧，这比其他情况要好得多。”他阴沉地嘟囔着。

英国感觉到有一股感激之情在体内流淌。普鲁士是对的，服从咒语不是一个诅咒，是一个祝福！他站了起来，忽然间决定要回到女王和公主们的身边，并高兴地去做任何她们要求他做的事。

普鲁士和其他几个国家在他身后喊叫着，但英国没有理会。他离开了派对，高兴地在附近的西班牙超市买了佳发蛋糕，然后匆忙地赶乘回瑞士的火车。他等不及想要知道女王接下来会命令他做些什么！


	8. Chapter 8

世上没有比白金汉宫更好的地方适合下午茶。分层的托盘上摆放着一种精美的糕点和手指三明治，放在两张雅致的长沙发之间的矮桌上，旁边放着三个茶杯。国王和女王放松地坐在一张时髦的沙发上，而英国则坐在另一张沙发上。

“还想要更多的吗，陛下？”他问道，在提出给他的国王和女王添茶的时候露出羞怯的笑容。

女王点点头：“如果你愿意的话。”

英国利落地倒下更多的茶，感觉到一波美妙的喜悦。他和公主们从瑞士回来之后的每一天都是这么的快乐，他能够满足国王和女王的每一个奇思妙想。不再是给古董家具抛光，他现在给他们端茶，以及充当一个富有同情心的聆听者。

“他几乎是和母亲一起的时候那样，”国王评论道，朝英国露出若有所思的表情，“也许他只是需要时间跟你熟络。”

“也许吧。”她转回去看着英国，“我不知道姑娘们有没有从课上获益，但我能肯定，那学校给你带来了奇迹。”

“我很荣幸能通过帮助她们来为您服务。”

“她们很感激你的帮助，”她停下来喝了一口茶，“亨蒂提到过，你在六月底的时候离开了一阵子。你去了哪里？”

英国的脸颊因尴尬而变红。“让她们单独留下是一个错误，但我觉得出席世界会议是我更大的责任。这不是一次真正的会议，只是德国和意大利的订婚派对。”

困惑的表情在她脸上出现：“德国，和意大利，我还是不明白。”

“我也是。”国王插话，“他们看上去是如此的不一样！但他们肯定在对方身上看到了什么，他们已经在一起好几十年了。”

“他们会合并国家吗？”她问道。

“我怀疑会跟他们现在做的有所不同。”国王回道。

“但他们是 _ _国家__ ，这就跟一个湖跟一座山结婚一样荒谬。”

理查德国王耸耸肩：“如果一个湖跟一座山都像人一样，也许他们会。母亲以前总是说，最好不要去问太多的问题。”

“不，我想要搞明白。”她朝国家的人格化身露出困惑地表情，“英国，你是什么？”

他把杯子放在咖啡桌上，凝视着远方。透过巨大的窗户，他能看见楼下花园里的盎然绿意。“德鲁伊人认为他们知道。根据他们的说法，让人们聚集起来，并开始把自己看作一个享有共同文化和习俗的个体时，他们就开始赋予这个概念生命。”

她皱眉：“你是个概念。”

“不完全是。”他摇头。当他想起德鲁伊教的时候，总是感觉一股庄严的憧憬之感油然而生。“我们从那一闪的灵光中诞生，但一切由人类创造的会表现得像人类。我们会坠入爱河，会……经历心碎，我们在地平线上寻找着幸福，即使它永远不会到来。”

女王缓缓点头：“我明白了。你被塑造得像人类，所以你的行为举止像我们，而这就意味着你可以结婚。”她睁大眼睛，像是头顶亮起了一个灯泡。尽管英国现在很高兴能侍奉他的女王，他还是不由自主地从脊柱一路往下打了个颤。女王没有注意到他的反应，笑着转向她的国王：“亲爱的，你还记得，当亲爱的艾丽诺举办她那美妙的婚礼时，我们收到多少好的宣传？”

“那真是个美好的日子。”他同意道，笑得像是个骄傲的父亲。

“想象一下，如果我们的国家人格化身爱上了某个人，全国会有多兴奋。”

“‘英国坠入爱河’听上去挺像个头条。”他赞同。

“没错！这能让那些小报去写一些除了他的‘神秘消失’以外的事，”她发怒，“太阳报说他被外星人绑架了。他们居然有胆说这是来源于一个美国高层。”

“也许他只是需要多在公众场合露脸？”国王提议道。

“不，我们需要一些更宏伟的，一些会让我们的人们内心充满喜悦的东西。我们需要爱情，甚至更好，我们需要一个的强大、富裕的国家作为同盟，去改善我们的贸易和国防。”

“你想到谁了吗？”

“当然，只有一个必然的选择。”她戏剧性地顿了顿，“中国。”

“但我几乎能肯定中国是个男人，不会有某些人反对吗？”

“男人，女人，有什么关系？他们是 _ _国家__ ，而中国在世界舞台上国力正在增强，跟他或她有更稳固的关系会让人敬畏的。”

国王沉思着揉了揉下巴：“这个想法有价值……”

“我们应该用一些小事去试一下水。”她转向英国，“邀请中国来赴宴，做什么都好，跟他上床。”

英国点头。“是，女王陛下。乐意之极。”

 

* * *

 

 

中国在接受了他在几天之后的晚餐邀请，给了宫殿时间去准备一顿带有几样女王亲手挑选的 _ _特别__ 材料的豪华盛宴。面条里加入了银杏和枸杞，饮料是角山羊草茶。尽管英国在美食方面没有好的名气，他发现雇佣侨民厨师能轻易地取悦来宾。即使是美国也得承认，他上一次来访时尝到的食物十分美味。

他们在雅致的中国风饭厅用餐，桌上点着一根小的蜡烛，红色的窗帘覆盖着窗户，金色的狮子坐落在壁炉台上。墙上作装饰的是中国的图画，这让人想起维多利亚女王对征服其他国家、盗走文物的痴迷。他们在蓝白图案的陶瓷餐具上用餐，而英国就文字游戏微笑着。

“这真是……出乎意料。”中国说道。他喝了一口茶，然后把它放到一边。

“我们在会议上没有机会谈话，我想要作出补救。”

“你忽然就离开了，”中国同意，“和美国又吵架了？”

英国的本能反应是去否认他和美国之间的任何事，但他应该要去取悦中国，所以他只是摇摇头，朝另一个国家露出茫然的表情。“没有那样的事，他是一个……朋友，但不是那种当你想要进行更理智的讨论时可以去求助的人。”

中国笑了：“没错。一个聒噪无礼、对长者毫无敬意的国家。所以你想要的是 _ _什么__ ？”

“我想要谈谈我们。”

“我们？”中国扬起眼眉。

“国家。我们从何而来，为什么而存在。”英国最近一直都在想这个话题，这让他觉得会是中国愿意畅谈的话题，能让这个古老的国家呈现出对智慧和知识的热爱。

中国沉思着抚摸着下颚。“没有人真的知道。古罗马曾经称呼我们为 _ _地方的守护神__ ，守护一个地方的圣灵。”

“像是守护天使？”英国喝下更多的茶振作精神。也许这是他能够以不列颠尼亚天使的形态出现的原因。

“不，更像是与某个特定地点有关的自然的灵体。到后来，当人类开始形成更大的群体，我们就开始代表着更大的区域。”

英国点头，吃下更多美味的面条。他注意到，中国在那个晚上看上去特别的英俊，他的头发扎成一条柔顺的马尾辫，深色的眼眸在烛光下闪闪发光。他总是很腼腆——喜欢说出别人的想法，而不是直接分享自己的观点。

“你觉得我们是那样的存在吗？”英国问道，用叉子卷起美味的面条送入口中。他的脸因为香料的辣味变得通红，他抬起一只手，松了松领口。

中国玩弄着他的食物，安静地看着英国，然后终于作出回应：“不，我觉得我们是跟生活在我们国家的伟大人民的一个鲜活的联系。通过我们，人们能记得他们的祖先。”

“我的确记得所有的伟人们。”英国回道，国王们、女王们、士兵们、和吟游诗人们的脸庞和声音在他脑海里闪现。某种意义上来说，他们从未离开过，他们总是他的一部分。“但我们不只是一个记忆的储存器，我们有自己的想法和愿望。”

“是的，没错。”中国的声音出人意料地尖锐。

英国又抿了一口茶，感觉到一股愉悦的暖意在体内蔓延。尽管他们对灵体和祖先的智慧进行了讨论，但他觉得这两种说法都不能完全说明问题。“我们也有生理需求，”他指出，“我们喜欢吃喝，和享受与他人相伴的时光。”

中国同情地看着他：“你会很想要跟你今晚服下的催情药一样多的陪伴的。”

“什么？”英国呆望着他几乎空了的餐盘。

“气味很明显。我本来会对你更加生气的，但我认出了你眼里的神情，我之前见过很多次，你正被强迫着侍奉一个你讨厌的主人。”

英国摇头，在为维护他的君主而作斗争的同时，仍然服从她那要跟中国上床的命令。“你误会了，我为能有机会服侍皇室家庭而心存感激。”

“这么多年来，有多少人被迫听你的差遣？被你征服和占有的又有多少？”中国微微一笑，“我很高兴你遭受了同样的命运，也许你会从中学到点儿什么。”

怀着懊恼与后悔交织的心情，英国看着中国把椅子往后推，然后站了起来。他失败了，女王也会不高兴。

在离开房间之前，中国回头看了一眼：“我们不侍奉君主或者帝王，他们侍奉我们。”

 

* * *

 

 

女王对他很失望，但她还是从容地接受了这个消息。“反正我也觉得让你去跟一个共产主义者约会会很尴尬。”他在他们坐在高雅的书房里时说道。

“很抱歉我失败了。”英国道歉，注视着他的双足。

“你只是需要再试一遍。”女王说道，眼神里透着决心，“我考虑过候选人了，还有另一个很强大的国家，我认为这对宣传很有好处，而且我知道你已经有一段很特殊的关系了。”

英国惊讶地抬眼一瞥。“美国？”他问道，一阵惊恐从胸膛里涌出。

“没错。你是怎么看待他的？”

“他是……一个朋友。至少在他不是一个笨蛋的时候。”

“那就是个开端了，”她回道，“我很肯定你能从这里开始。”

英国喜欢服从他的女王，但这感觉像是一个坏主意，而他无法完全解释原因。“我不知道，他很肯定他是直的。”他提醒道。

“嗯，”她思考着撅起了嘴唇，转身去看桌上那堆信件，“从这些他一直寄过来给你的去迪士尼世界的邀请信来看，我不觉得这像你怕的那样没有希望。现在，去收拾行李，你要去佛罗里达。”

“当然，陛下。”英国同意道。他笑着蹦跶回到他那在佣人去阁楼的小房间，高兴地服从着女王的命令。


	9. Chapter 9

美国对房子的喜好就跟汉堡一样—— _要大_ ，他在佛罗里达的家也不例外。英国在把行李从计程车后箱拿下来的途中停了一下，去感叹这座现代风格的宅邸。以西班牙殖民地复兴风格为基础，棕褐色的墙壁和红色的瓦屋顶，颜色跟完美修剪的美丽棕榈树形成了对比；巨大的窗户，很高的天花板，每间卧室都有露台，即使是在闷热潮湿的九月，也让房子有一种明亮、清爽的感觉。

英国来到拱形的前门通道，按响了门铃。他耐心地等待着，在美国一脸惊讶地打开门时朝他露出微笑。

年轻的国家张着嘴呆了一阵子，然后眨了眨眼，像是不太相信自己自己的眼睛。“ _ _英国？__ 你在这里做什么？”

“你邀请我来的。”英国提醒他。

“是啊，但你没回复过。”

英国轻挑地笑道：“我想给你个惊喜。”

“真的吗？”美国一脸怀疑，极度正派的英国居然会无视礼数不打招呼就来了。美国的眼睛看向英国身后的行李箱，接着他的视线放得更低，在终于留意到英国的短裤时，他的眼珠都快突出来了。

英国得意地笑着，漫步走进美国的房子。按照炎热的温度，穿上一条轻盈的棉短裤才显得自然，美国那慌张的反应只是个附加奖励。他松了口气，舒适的空调抚摸着他的皮肤。“我不知道你为什么挑这个时候的佛罗里达，外面都要热死了。”

“是啊，很热……”美国呢喃着回道。英国能从眼角看到美国的视线还黏在他的臀部上，尽管他在担心任何潜在关系的长期可能性，但他并不认为在执行女王的命令去约会几次上会有任何的麻烦。他做好了准备——他剃了腿毛，并且带了很多条短裤。

英国站了一会儿，等待美国提出要把帮他把行李拿上楼，但很快他就发现，美国大脑里那知道该怎么做才是一名好的屋主的一丁点儿部分已经短路了。由于美国曾毫不犹豫地就擅自进入英国的房子，所以年长的国家决定也要礼尚往来，尽管这有违他绅士的天性。“我要挑一间卧室。”他宣布道，拿起行李走上楼。

等他上到一半了，美国才终于合上下巴，匆忙跟上。“不，让我来拿！”他坚持。

英国都没想去反抗这个命令，只是把行李箱递了过去。距离他上一次来佛罗里达已经有好多年了，但他还是很确定自己知道房间的分布。英国自信地走进一间大卧室，像是在自己家一样躺上了一张豪华柔软的特大号床。他躺在床上伸懒腰，欣赏着天花板上的黑木椽子和房间尽头的那座可爱的壁炉。为了迎合美国那想要享受现代生活中最好的娱乐设施的愿望，壁炉上方还有一台巨大的平板电视，和大量的电子游戏。

美国在片刻之后赶了上来，在门口尴尬地咳嗽着。“呃，这是 _ _我的__ 房间。”

“噢？我的错。”英国从容地从床上爬下来，然后走到隔壁房间。客房并不像主卧那么大，但阳台提供了一个很棒的视野，能看见后院蓝绿色的水池。

这栋宅邸可能价值至少一百万美元，但这并非不同寻常。像大多数国家那样，美国的个人财富是自然资源。首先是在宾夕法尼亚发现的几口油井，然后是在加利福利亚淘金热时期惊人的捕鱼量。代表一个国家的某些方面使人们很容易理解土地下埋藏着什么。英国的话，他还有找到被埋藏的海盗宝藏的本领，如果还会有机会的话，他会用来再次积累他的财富。

“你比平常更安静了。”英国在客房打开行李箱时说道。

“我以为你对我很生气。”美国回道。短裤造成的影响一定已经消退了，因为美国再次注视着他的脸，而不是他的腿。

英国摇头：“当然不是，我只是……很忙。”

“你六个月都没回短信。”

“ _ _非常的__ 忙，而且我手机丢了。”

“没有手机？”美国惊恐地喘气，“你是怎么活下来的？”

英国发出一声鼻息。他经历了那么多，少了一部手机是他最不需要担心的事。“说实话，美国，我在智能手机出现之前已经存活了好几百年了，你也是。”

“我会给你买一部新的。”美国许诺道。

“我不是为了一部新手机而来的。”英国回道，不过他不会拒绝。

美国歪了歪脑袋：“那你为什么来？”

“来花点时间享受一下佛罗里达。”

美国大笑，回应道：“我觉得我知道一些你会喜欢的……”

 

* * *

 

 

让英国感到意外的是，美国没有带他去迪士尼世界。

当天下午，他们去到是哈利波特魔法世界。在欢乐的老麻瓜伦敦，一个几近完美的国王十字车站复制品在哈利波特主题公园门口迎接游客。英国对这个假的英式火车站几乎没有兴趣，所以他们走过莱斯特广场，去到连接对角巷的砖墙上的洞口。里面布满色彩鲜艳的店面，就像电影里的场景。

英国踏进佐科打趣商店，为这些惊人的魔法玩具收藏感到惊喜。自从学校开学后，商店里就不像平时那样有很多小孩子，不过即便是大人也是充满孩童般的欢乐。

“噢，看看这个！”美国拿起一个窥镜大喊。根据说明，这个陀螺的部分在任何欺骗的迹象都会发亮、旋转、发出口哨声。“这在世界会议上会超级有用哒。”

“就跟你带个神奇八号球来决定你所有的投票一样有用。”英国回道，但他在温柔地笑着。没有美国，世界会议将会非常不一样，肯定更加高效，但也少了很多乐趣。

在美国把他的包里塞满玩具之后，他们继续走在‘蜂蜜公爵自制糖果’的灯光明亮的通道上。彩色的糖果盒装满了亮绿色的货架：巧克力蛙、比比多味豆、和爆炸糖果。满怀期待地舔着嘴唇，美国急切地抓了每一种可以拿的假魔法糖果。

“你要来点吗？”美国在英国凝视着薄荷蟾蜍时问道。

“好啊。”英国说。他想念能随时吃糖果的时光。

他们在拥挤的小巷里漫步时吃着巧克力蛙和薄荷蟾蜍。没人来打扰他们，这算不上一个惊喜，每一个国家都有能够混入国民当中的能力。对他们而言，美国只是人群里的又一张脸，而英国只是又一个外国游客。当他们匿名地在公众场合四处游荡时，只有真正专注的人才能认出他们。出于某种原因，这个群体主要由十几岁的女孩们组成，他们通常想要一张自拍和亲笔签名。

吃完最后一粒口味奇怪的啫喱糖之后，美国急切地把英国拉进摩金夫人长袍专卖店。他径直走去穿了一件蓝色的那堆长袍，高兴地穿戴上了拉文克劳的长袍和围巾。

“红色的才是格里芬多。”英国指向正确的衣柜。

“我知道。”美国愉快地继续在最近的镜子里欣赏自己。

“拉文克劳是智慧和知识的学院。”

“没错。”美国转过来亮出骄傲的笑容，“在我看来，我拥有世上最大的图书馆 _ _和__ 最棒的大学。再加上，它是蓝色的，而且有一只鹰。”

英国轻哼一声：“有那种令人信服的逻辑，我明白为什么你是拉文克劳了。”

“米有错！”

“那我认为我是格里芬多了，”英国扒拉着红色长袍，“他们信奉骑士精神，而且有一只狮子标志。”

美国睁大眼睛：“你说的没错！而且我们一起是红跟蓝。”他大步走过去，用胳膊楼主英国的肩膀。美国把岛国拉近，让他们面朝最近的一面镜子，幸福地微笑着。“看我们多般配！”

英国注视着他们的镜像，脸颊的热度升起。两种颜色在一起的确很好看，而且蓝色的围巾衬托出美国漂亮的眼睛。年轻的国家带着无忧无虑的微笑，看上去十分迷人。他们的视线锁定在镜子上好一会儿，两人都屏住了呼吸。

美国匆忙退开，他们之间的魔咒就破裂了。“这么热的天不适合长袍啊。”他抱怨着脱下长袍，把它放回架子上。

他们离开时只买了围巾。美国避开了英国的目光，快步走在去古灵阁之旅的路上。这条路蜿蜒曲折地围绕着砖房，上面站满了在欢快聊天的青年们和年轻的家庭。英国叹着气、靠在建筑上排着队。他有时候不理解美国的动机，他们能有一个美好的时刻，然后美国就会把它撕毁。作为回报，英国想要变得粗鲁和满腹牢骚，但女王的命令让他闭上了嘴。他本应要跟美国上床，并且确保他们的一些约会能分散一些人们对新王室家庭负面报道的注意力。

在他意识到之前，他们正慢悠悠地走向下一趟古灵阁逃亡的列车上。列车的轨道完全是在室内，但暴降和不可思议的光效使得黑暗的房间给人一种更宽阔的感觉。在躲避了龙、巨人和伏地魔之后，他们在哈利波特主题曲中高调地结束了这段旅程。

美国大笑着，在离开的时候，他们的心情似乎愉快得多。“下一站，霍格沃兹特快！”他带路回到复制版的国王十字车站。他们并不能真的穿过砖墙去到9¾站台，但那里有个地方可以跟一辆像是在穿墙的手推车拍照。两个国家轮流摆着愚蠢的姿势，用美国的智能手机拍照。

附近的一位少女一脸敬畏地注视着他们。“噢我的天啊，你真的是他吗？”她问美国。

“是的，女士。”他回道，朝她眨了眨眼睛，身上一股浓重的南方魅力。

英国翻了个白眼。女孩貌似是终于留意到他：“这是你的兄弟？”她凭着年轻人特有的率直问道。

美国看着英国。

英国看着美国。

“不是。”他们异口同声地回道。

她点头：“很好。兄弟糟糕透了。”

“艾莉森，快过来，我们要错过列车了！”一个中年男人喊道。女孩翻着白眼匆忙离开了。

美国和英国加快了脚步，在列车离站之前赶上了霍格沃茨特快。列车也是复制了电影里的那辆，里面有长毛绒的座椅，过道里闪烁着灯笼。不幸的是，这里没有那美妙的甜点小推车，所有人都知道这是霍格沃兹特快里最棒的那部分。美国得用他从蜂蜜公爵那里吃剩下的糖果应付过去。

列车离站之后，嵌在窗户里的电视给人的印象是，他们正从伦敦前往神奇的内陆地区，而不是在佛罗里达州的一个游乐园里。美国全神贯注地看着影像，笑道：“天啊，我希望这是真实存在的。”

“这基本上就是苏格兰，你想的话我们可以去。”

“我以为你不喜欢苏格兰？”

“ _ _国土__ 很美丽，人很让人恼火，我所有的哥哥都是。”英国回道。那个抱怨兄弟的年轻人有着远超年龄的智慧。

“我的兄弟很棒。”美国炫耀道。

“是啊，我们都应该如此幸运。”

美国只是笑了笑，身子靠在窗边，完全享受了余下的旅程。这对英国的品味来说太假了，一段屏幕上的视频并不能准确的捕捉到他北部地区的壮丽景色，尽管它的确有几处很好的还原了书里的内容。再过几分钟，他们靠站，在霍格莫德村下了车。

尽管他一直在吃，美国坚持要在三把扫帚酒吧吃晚餐来结束这一天。这栋建筑的正面看起来就像一间用了类固醇的乡村小屋，有着厚厚的石墙和随意高度上的各种各样的天窗，假的白雪覆盖着屋顶。如其名，三把扫帚垂挂在入口上方。餐厅里面非常宽敞，天花板和阳台都有华丽的老木条，还有许多木制的桌椅。

他们都自然而然地点了黄油啤酒，美国选了冰沙那款，英国则选了普通的冰镇。他通常不怎么喜欢冰冷的啤酒，但在夏末如此炎热的一天，冰冷的黄油啤酒是如此美味。这款饮料尝起来像是奶油糖果和脆饼，上面有一层淡淡的、泡沫状的奶油。

主食的话，英国选了牧羊人派，美国则选了盛大宴会。“你知道那是四人餐吧？”英国提醒道。

美国只是笑笑：“别担心，我也会吃甜点！”

食物很快就被送了上来，占据了餐桌每一寸空余的地方。美国专注于狼吞虎咽地吃着他的肋骨排和烤鸡，这让英国在看着他同时在吃饭和说话的时候感到不舒服。牧羊人派足够好吃，绝对比英国对一个游乐园的预期要好。等到他吃完，美国已经清干净最后一盘鸡肉。他遵守说过的话，在吃完四人份的晚餐之后点了甜点。

英国尝了几口美国的黄油啤酒冰淇淋和黄油啤酒盆栽奶油，它们都很甜美可口，带有些许奶油硬糖的味道和纯奶油的甜味。美国把每一盎司的黄油啤酒口味的甜点都吃光了，然后高兴地叹着气。

还带着一点餐后昏昏欲睡的感觉，他们缓缓步行到汽车那里，然后回家。

他们用看电影来打发这个夜晚。让英国感到意外的是，年轻的国家把他最好的电视机放在了卧室里，而不是客厅，因为那是他看电视时最常待的地方。即使英国竭力阻止美国选择恐怖电影，要拗过他的逻辑还是很难。

“但现在快要到万圣节了！”美国坚持。

“现在连十月都没到。”

“我会让你挑一部恐怖电影。”

感觉到挫败，英国放弃了，选择了‘鬼妈妈’。他希望静态动画能让美国不那么惊慌失措，毕竟，这能有多恐怖呢？这只是一部很怪异的儿童电影。

他们靠在一堆叠得高高的枕头上，享用放在两人中间的那一碗爆米花。故事的进展要比英国预料的要更让人心绪不宁。

开始就是让人不安的镜头，一双金属手把一个老旧的人偶拆开，然后慢慢地把它变成一个新的，包括最后对那两只黑纽扣的眼睛的触碰。人偶看上去像极了卡洛琳，一个在电影开头趁着父母忙于工作，去探索一间老旧公寓的孤独女孩。她遇见了古怪的邻居们，他们留下奇怪的暗示，在美国脑海里挥之不去。当其中一个邻居给了卡洛琳一个跟她长得十分像的人偶时，美国颤抖着向英国身边凑近了一点。

电影转向了明亮的色彩时，卡洛琳找到一条通往平行宇宙的通道，那里有鲜艳的色彩、令人兴奋的事物、和慈爱的父母……眼睛都是纽扣。电影尝试让另一个世界卡看上去很友好和平常，但事与愿违。

卡洛琳在被发现并发疯似的尝试从恶棍身边逃跑时，美国在大叫。那个恶棍先前的受害者们的鬼魂出现在卡洛琳面前，发出警告并请求帮助逃跑，他抓住了英国，紧紧地拥抱着他，就像是一张安全毯一样。这一幕挺恐怖的，但在美国的呜咽声下很难听清里面的对话。

“这只是一部电影。”英国在轻抚美国后背的时候呢喃道。他在美国把那一碗爆米花打翻之前拯救了它，并把它放在床头柜上面，避免油腻的碎屑撒到床上。

“哒-但如果哟-幽灵是真的呢？”

“那就跟他们交朋友，你已经跟一个外星人和一条鲸鱼做朋友了，我很肯定一只幽灵也不会有什么问题。”

这貌似能够让美国安静下来看完整部电影。尽管他很喜欢这部电影，但英国还是努力地为最后的结局睁开眼睛。结尾基本上是大团圆结局，除了几个不安的暗示，说明邪恶仍然潜伏在表面之下。

英国打着呵欠站起身：“好了，我要去睡觉了。”

“等等！”美国喊道，抓住了英国的手腕，“别留下我一个人。”他恳求道，声音颤抖，用狗狗眼注视着英国。

英国被命令驱使着爬回床上。当然，即便没有服从药水，他知道自己也会留下来。这不是他第一次跟美国一起看恐怖电影，也不会是最后一次他屈服于美国的恳求，陪他度过漫长、黑暗的夜晚。

当美国摘下眼镜然后缩到被子底下时，英国一直待在床的另一边。他伸手去关掉台灯，房间被美国那一侧的灯光照亮了一半，但英国知道，这个被吓坏了的国家是无论如何都不会把灯关掉的。

时差感侵袭了上来，英国深深地打了个呵欠。

美国在被子底下，用那双睁得大大的、满是乞求的眼睛瞥了一眼。“别在我之前睡着了。”

“当然不会。”英国许诺道。他注视着天花板几乎一个小时，被服从咒语强迫着保持清醒，直到他终于听见美国的呼吸声平稳了下来。他看了一眼，确保年轻国家真的熟睡了。美国的嘴巴微张，一头乱糟糟的金发搭在枕头上。英国伸出手去把几缕头发拨了回去。“我知道你为什么不在格兰芬多了。”他喃喃说道，朝美国露出一个宠溺的、恼怒的微笑。美国有着一个拉文克劳的疯狂的想象力，尽管有时候他让他的想象力跟他一起逃跑。

当英国终于进入梦乡时，他为美国的利益感到担忧。他不是在担心蜘蛛一般的生物会试图把美国的眼睛变成纽扣，他害怕的是他那恶劣的女王接下来有可能会命令他做的事，也许会比约会要危险得多……


	10. Chapter 10

和美国一起逛街买一台智能手机就是一场旅程，具体来说，是时空之旅。英国在充满高科技小玩意儿的明亮、时髦的商店里游荡，感觉就像是忽然来到了一百年后的未来。他在店员叽里咕噜说一些胡扯的术语时困惑地盯着看，假装只用一台设备去控制家里所有的器械都是正常的。

英国在豪华的展柜来回走动着，想要找到一些简单又廉价的东西，他不想让美国在他几乎不怎么使用的高科技小玩意儿上破费太多。理论上来说店里某个地方会有一台最便宜的手机，但他似乎找不到，也许他们把它藏在角落的箱子底下了。

“噢噢，你会喜欢这个的。”美国把又一台光滑的手机在英国鼻子底下摇晃着，“如果你把它连接到一台克里格的咖啡机上，你就随时都可以让它帮你泡茶！”

英国皱起眉头：“我为什么要这么干？我 _ _喜欢__ 自己泡茶。”

“但它可以泡得更快，而且它还有一个很棒的虚拟现实模拟器，和为了拍很酷的3D照片的夜视模式！”

英国摇着头回道：“我想要的只是一台能打电话呃发短信的手机。我上一部就是一台翻盖手机，而且非常好用。”

美国翻起白眼：“别那么古板啦，让我给你买点酷的东西！”

“好吧。”英国同意道，被迫违背自身更好的判断去服从。

“真的？”美国眨眼。他咧嘴一笑，朝着最大、最昂贵、最古怪的手机走去。

这就是英国最终获得一部非常昂贵的、带有全部最新功能的手机的全过程。它还说是防水的，这让美国在回来之后打算去后院的泳池做个测试。

英国耸耸肩，换上了他的游泳裤。他不关心那台手机会怎样，不过在泳池里泡泡水凉快一下听上去很不错。他走出去站在甲板上，打量着这片景色：水池被设计成看上去像是一个热带天堂，后面是阶级式的瀑布，还有蕨类植物和五颜六色的花朵生长在人造的岩石上，水清澈透明，在亮蓝色的天空下闪闪发光。

一颗金色的脑袋从水里探出来，美国捕捉到英国的凝视，朝他亮出灿烂的笑容。就在他站起身转过去面向英国时，他那古铜色的皮肤和强壮的肌肉进入了视线。尽管他的饮食习惯很糟糕，美国有着宽阔的肩膀和清晰的肱二头肌；再往下一点，完美的胸大肌连接着惊人的腹肌；在那之下，他那星条旗的泳裤在水里泛起微波。

“哈，我猜它 _ _的确是__ 防水的。”美国把英国的新手机从水里拿出来，若有所思道。它曾沉到水池底下，但还是完美地运作着。

“棒极了。”英国干巴巴地回道。他瞥了一眼桌子上的那瓶防晒霜，然后倒出一大滩。如果他不注意，他的皮肤会在仅仅一个小时之后就会从苍白变成痛苦的粉红色。英国用防晒霜涂抹了脸部、胸口和双腿，照顾好每一寸肌肤。

他瞥向美国，发现另一个人正注视着他的腿。

英国露齿一笑：“你介意来帮我涂一下后背吗？”他故作天真地问道。

“呃，当然。”美国从水池里爬上来，泳裤滴着水，尴尬的接过了瓶子。他用毛巾擦干手，然后用意料之外的温柔触碰从英国背部的上面开始涂抹。

“你想要它有用的话，需要再用力一点。”

美国脸色发红着，更加用力地在英国背上继续往下。他花的时间比必须的要长，但英国没打算抱怨，这感觉更像是背部按摩。美国的动作在够到英国的脊椎底部的时候迟疑了，他慢慢地把乳液涂在英国的裤腰上，让手指轻轻地滑到布料下面。

“谢谢你。”英国呢喃道。他越过肩膀看过去，见到美国红彤彤的脸蛋露出了微笑。他们保持这个动作，屏住呼吸好一阵子，然后美国才匆匆走开，跳回水里。

“英国，跳进来！这水棒极了。”美国再次浮上水面时喊道。

令他恼火的是，这个命令让他无法像计划那样，在泳池边放松自己，英国通过在美国旁边猛地扎进水里进行报复。他用一大波水把另一个国家浸湿，而美国只是大笑着，把水溅回来，接着就是两人无拘无束的水上大战。

美国用他那惊人的力量朝英国泼去潮水般的波浪，但英国有更加狡猾的优势。他假装去左边，然后躲向右边，用掌心直接把水泼到美国脸上。美国下意识地闭上了眼睛，让人有机可乘，在两边脸上各吃了一记。

他只是笑着再一次朝英国的方向泼水。英国来不及躲避，全力掀过来的浪把他击倒，激起来的水把池子边一米以内的所有东西都浇了个遍。

他们来回地泼着水，直到两个人都浑身湿透，气喘吁吁。英国玩够了之后爬出了水池，从房子边的一个架子上取下毛巾，在附近一张躺椅上休息。

美国在水里四处溅水的时候，英国躺在椅子上，仔细思考着他的困境。服从药水仍然在生效，但他在服侍君主这件事上已经不再心存感激。看起来个别的命令已经失效，即便药水本身还没有。这一发现意味着，无论如何，这种服从药水对其最初的用途都是毫无用处的。这也意味着，如果英国远离女王的时间足够长，他终究能从她的命令当中解放。

英国看着美国来回地游来游去。因为他不再被女王那不能告诉别人她所做的事的命令束缚，他可以告诉美国真相。他很想这么做。他越来越怀疑自己是否有能力独自打破这个咒语，而他基本上相信美国会试着帮他，而不是把情况转变成对自己有利。基本上。他仍然确信美国会让他去麦当劳，并且承认他喜欢那里的快餐。

唯一的问题是，他得说服美国，让他相信魔法是真实存在的。然后他就只需要希望美国永远不会问他最初为什么要去制作服从药水。

美国靠到离英国最近的泳池边，溅起的水花逐渐消失。他双手一撑，整个人离开了水池，褐色的皮肤闪闪发光。他拿了一条毛巾，围在腰上。“想要喝点什么吗？”他问道。

“冰茶， _ _不要__ 糖。”英国回道，根据他去美国南方那些州的经历具体说明了他的要求。

美国咯咯笑出声。他走进屋内，几分钟之后拿了两杯浮着冰块的茶走了回来。他们在水池边休息，在温暖的一天里喝着冷饮。

“我敢打赌，这里现在比你那里好。”美国戏谑道。

英国发出一声鼻息：“你打赌输了，我喜欢秋天的天气。”

“是啊，我知道，抱着一杯茶蜷缩在惬意的炉火旁边，听着爵士音乐什么的。”美国用拙劣的英国口音说道。他又喝了一口茶，从眼角瞥了英国一眼，“然而你人却在这里，家里发生了不好的事吗？”

有好一会儿，英国安静地注视他那冰冷的玻璃杯。他通常用热茶做占卜，但他想知道用冷的是否也有用。看上去并不是，液体只是保持着同样的红褐色，只有浮着冰块的位置颜色稍浅。冰冷的玻璃毫无智慧，他被迫自己做出选择。隐瞒自己的困境并没有帮到他——也许真相可以。

“新任的君主糟糕透了，”他承认，声音里透露出愤怒，“国王就是个蠢蛋，而女王……我的天啊，那个女王，她觉得王冠给了她绝对的权力去给我们下令。甚至更糟，她期待我们在她这么做的时候还要去 _ _喜欢__ 她。”

美国惊讶地张大嘴：“但是……但这不是王冠的意义吗？”

“不，有意义的是剑。实际上，是一支军队，”英国指正道，“前任的国王和女王们坐在王座上，是因为他们是征服者和杀戮者，他们对此及其擅长。但这是很久之前的事，现在我们期待他们成为外交官和慈爱的人。”

“你没有伤到脑袋吧？”美国从椅子上爬起来，站到英国身后，用手去检查英国的头看看有没有奇怪的碰伤。

“住手。”英国抱怨着甩开美国的手，“只要他们遵守契约，我就对这个制度没有意见。他们被允许拥有权力，只要他们不试图去行使它。”

“对我来说这听上去很愚蠢。”

“我没有指望你能明白，这是传统。”

美国耸耸肩，扑通一声坐回椅子上。他懒洋洋地枕着双臂，凝视那蔚蓝的天空，“我这边也有过一些很贪婪的混蛋，而这糟透了。我喜欢现在这个；她很酷。但我仍然会说，你应该按我的做。”

“表现得一无是处，这样我的上司们就不会对我有任何期待？”英国回道，扬起眉毛，一脸讽刺的表情。

美国眼神发亮：“没错！每次都有用。”

“我讨厌毫无用处的感觉，”英国反驳，然后用更轻的声音说道，“但我讨厌被人利用。我对他们来说只是一个工具，一直都是英国做这个或者英国做那个。”

“嘿，别让他们命令你，做你自己想做的事！”

英国眨了眨眼，感觉那些压着他的命令从肩膀上卸了下来，像是在战后脱下了锁子甲一样。他旁边的躺椅上，美国显然在注视着天空。英国忍不住想要倾身过去，怀着感激之情去亲吻他，但可以肯定的是，美国不会高兴地保持嘴唇不动。不过，他心里还有别的事情想要去做。

他站起来，走向厨房。

“嘿，你要去哪里？”美国在身后大喊，他带上冰茶，跟在后面。当看见英国前进的方向，他加快了脚步，“你不是要去烹饪些什么吧？”他叫道，声音带着恐慌。

“不，我要去做一份服从药水，这样女王就得 _ _服从__ 我的命令！”英国喋喋不休地倒了一大锅水，开始在橱柜翻找原料，他失望地发现美国没有储存任何蝾螈眼睛或者蝙蝠翅膀，“我们需要去一趟宠物店。”他嘟囔道。

“等等，”美国的命令让英国在开始煮水之前定在原地，“你不是真的以为你能够用一种 _ _药水__ 去控制一个人吧？”他怀疑地问道。

“ _ _你__ 相信有外星人心灵控制科技。”英国反驳道，转过身去注视着美国写满怀疑的那张脸。

“是啊，但那不一样。”

“正好相反，足够先进的技术和魔法没有区别。”

美国把那锅水从英国身边拿走，倒进水槽里，然后把砂糖放回架子中间原来的位置。“我不在乎，我不会让你在我的厨房做任何东西。 _ _那东西__ 唯一能做出来的魔法是一团火球。”

“哈！”英国双臂交叉抱在胸前，靠着橱柜，“你说你自己不相信魔法，但你对这些基本咒语却熟悉的很。”

美国一脸不可置信地瞪着他：“老兄，那不是真的，只是‘龙与地下城’。”

“你以为威世智公司一开始是从哪里学会那些咒语的，嗯？”英国扬起一边眉毛。

“他们没有，我是说，这不是……”疑问从美国脸上一闪而过。他很快就恢复过来，靠着柜台嘲笑道，“这只是个游戏。”

“是啊，一个书呆子们玩的游戏，难怪你会选择拉文克劳。”英国一脸不快却又温柔地回道，“仍然在和立陶宛和爱沙尼亚一起玩？”

美国脸色发红，尴尬地点点头：“有时候还有日本。”

“有没有一个咒语可以让你控制某个人的行动？”英国问道，他产生了好奇心。如果‘龙与地下城’的灵感是来源于真正的魔法，也许这会为他的困境提供一些线索。

“这个……”美国思考着揉了揉下巴，“有支配人物，在豁免检定失败的时候可以让你发号施令。”

“很有趣。有什么方法可以打破吗？”

“通常它只是耗尽了，持续时间跟法师等级有关。噢，如果你受伤了，或者你被强迫去做一些有违天性的是，你会获得另一次豁免检定。”

“嗯。所以，举例说明，如果有人命令你别再爱吃汉堡包了呢？”

美国大笑：“这就是游戏管理员说了算了，不过得比这个要严重得多，像是攻击你的队友，假设团队里的人相互喜欢。”

英国若有所思地点点头。看上去他的女王并不会命令他去攻击其他国家，但这至少提供了一个新的观点。不幸的是，他喝下的那个药水是被制作成强力到足以战胜一个国家的意志力，并且持续非常长的一段时间。

“想要加入我们下一次的游戏之夜吗？”美国问道，“我们在我的大万圣节派对之后计划了一次。”

“当然。”英国不走心地回道，“派对有什么特别计划吗？”他问道。美国总是每年都想超越自己，英国想要一点线索，避免又一次被骗去穿蠢兮兮的助手制服。

美国两眼发光：“这肯定会很赞！我要举办一次华丽的化装舞会，这样我们都能穿上时髦的服装。噢，你得看看我的衣服！”他抓起英国的手，急切地拉着他上楼。

一来到卧室，美国就走进他的步入式衣帽间。里面就像是一个19岁小伙子的房间那样没有条理，不寻常的是里面有已经存在好几十年的衣服。美国坚定地认为，总有一天喇叭裤 _ _会__ 再成为潮流，而他为此已经做好了准备。

衣柜有一整个区域专门用来放万圣节服饰。英国认出来那套蝙蝠侠和弗莱迪克鲁格的制服。趁着美国在翻找衣服，英国的目光落在衣帽间地板上面凌乱的杂志上。他微微闭眼，把看着很眼熟的那本抽了出来。标题高调地写着‘纨绔子弟’，封面上的是一个苗条的年轻男性，他的肌肉很结实，衣服穿得很少。底下是一系列的‘新生’杂志，上面有更多的帅气的小伙子。

“这些小伙子杂志不错嘛。”英国用行家的眼光评论道。

美国慌忙转身，脸颊通红：“它们不是我的！我，呃，在帮一个朋友保管。”

“是啊——”

“我是说，我以为它们是《花花公子》！”

英国翻开一本封面是一个没穿上衣的男人的杂志，然后扬起一边眉毛：“他们 _ _的确__ 有很结实的胸膛。”

“好吧，好吧，有时候我喜欢翻来看看。”美国承认道，“没有别的了！”他坚称。

英国朝美国露出同情的表情：“我知道清教徒很不好，但时代已经改变了。这没什么可羞耻的。”

“这只是……”美国垂下脑袋，“你不会明白的。”

英国靠近一步，轻轻地把手放在美国的肩膀上：“你听了我的悲惨故事，让我也来听听你的，来帮助你。我也许比你想像的更明白。”

美国看着英国的眼睛好一会儿。英国屏住呼吸，在放下手时让表情保持平静和不带偏见。无法再保持直接的眼神接触，美国垂下视线到地面上。“你保证不会告诉加拿大？”他轻声问道，“或者其他人？”

“我保证。”英国回道，不确定这跟加拿大有什么关系。

美国清了清喉咙，纠结着该从哪里开始。“所以……你知道普鲁士在过去是怎么训练我的吗？”他含糊地问道。

“是的。”英国在喉咙里低语。他本该知道这跟美国的革命有关，他们之间的一切终究都会。

“这个，我……可以说是把他当英雄崇拜，”美国继续说道，眼睛仍然看着下面，“还有一件事……略微导致了另一件事情的发生，有一天我们在练习之后回到了我的帐篷，他说他要给我看一些其他东西。”美国嘴角露出一丝微笑，“这很有趣，直到华盛顿先生走了进来。”

 _ _又是__ 普鲁士。英国试着不要烦躁着咆哮。至少这说得通为什么美国不想让加拿大知道自己跟他的男朋友之间在两个世纪之前的调情。

“他告诉我，如果他再看见我参与到这种罪恶的关系当中，他就会让我为我那可恶、可憎的罪行而从军队里被赶出去，他已经对一个参军的士兵这么做过了。”美国叹气，“我想，这是他在告诉我不要跟外国纠缠在一起时在谈论的其中一件事。”

“我懂了。”英国点头，努力保持镇静。这不重要，美国仍在看着地毯，不是看着他。事实是，他以前曾以某种方式处理过这个问题，他有一个很好的办法来帮助他。“你多大了，美国？”

“呃，”美国惊讶地抬起头，“两百四十五岁。”

“但那不是你的真实年龄。”

“我的意思是，严格上来说我大概有四百来岁了。”

“然而你还是会被查身份证。”

美国耸耸肩：“是啊，所有的酒保都觉得我看上去没有21岁。”

“尽管你喜欢叫我老家伙，事实上我们当中没有一个人是老人。我们都很年轻，原因是我们并不象征着我们的国家一百年前存在的样子，我们象征的是现在的它们。”他朝美国露出鼓舞的笑容，“你成长成为一个非常宽容的国家，也许是时候放下过去，学会接受自己。”

“这只是……”美国声音粗糙地说道。

“我知道他对你来说有多重要，”英国轻声补充道。承认这一点并没有什么坏处——他在很久以前就埋葬了这种历史仇恨。“但今天如果他还活着的话，他会有不一样的感觉。我怀疑，即使在当时，比起对你的品味感到厌恶，他也是更关心你的幸福。因为鸡奸而鞭打或处决男性是很常见的，按当时的标准来说，把鸡奸者踢出军队是从宽处理了。”

美国皱眉思考着，像是在重新评估当时的谈话，并且可能会得出不同的结论。“我……我猜是吧。”

英国鼓舞地点头。他很想对美国说，他不需要从一个奴隶主身上听取道德方面的建议，但他并不认为这种话题的走向会很好。

美国倾身过来给了英国一个温暖的熊抱，这让他很惊讶。英国拍了拍他的后背，并试着让自己狂跳的心脏平静下来。美国抵着他的肩膀嘟哝了些什么，但耳朵里砰动的血液让英国听不清他在说什么。

“你说了什么？”他在美国退开时问道。

“没什么，”美国快速回道。他笑着从架子上拿了一套制服。“这是我的佐罗服装，棒极了，不是吗？”

“很不错。”在让美国把话题转移回更安全的方向上时，英国轻轻抚摸着精致的黑色丝绸。他通常对万圣节有很矛盾的心理，但这套衣服让他有了期待派对的原因，看见美国打扮起来总是一件乐事。当他看着斗篷的时候，英国留意到腰带上挂着的剑。“你不会是真的要把它带到派对上吧？”

美国只是笑笑，这估计就是肯定了。

接下来的几天，英国在帮美国的万圣节派对做着跟食物无关的准备。美国花更多的时间，一反常态地独自安静地思考着。对英国来说，他退缩了，小心翼翼地避开美国挥之不去的焦虑，并担心着他的女王会如何从他们之间任何的潜在关系当中获益。

英国知道，自己需要先把魔法解除了，但在美国的家里，他甚至缺少最基本的魔法工具，也缺少会相信魔法咒语存在的人。他可以试着去再次提起这个话题，但美国仍然在处理着他世界观中的一个巨大改变，看上去是一个敦促他接受魔法的错误时间。

终于，英国持续的沉默导致他失去了机会。

“你最近表现得很奇怪，”美国在早餐吃又一碗麦片时随意提起，“告诉我怎么了。”

“我的女王命令我要跟你上床，现在我不知道该怎么办。”英国回道，在能用手捂住嘴之前就把他内心最主要的烦恼袒露了出来。噢，天啊，他不想以这样的方式告诉美国。

“什么？”美国惊讶地睁大眼睛，然后愤怒地微微闭起。

“我是说，我不想让她得到她想要的。”英国迅速解释，但为时已晚。

“这就是你为什么来这里，而不是在伦敦？”美国恼火地问道，“你那全套关于华盛顿的说辞就是为了 _ _那个__ 吗？就为了讨你家女王欢心？”

“不，那不是——”

“我早该明白的，”美国打断他，眼里满是伤痛与背叛。“滚出去。”他咬着牙咆哮道。英国走到前门时，他听见美国在身后大喊：“下地狱去吧，英国！（Go to hell, England!）”


	11. Chapter 11

希斯罗机场里有很多游客，拥挤在行李传送带附近等待着他们的行李箱。英国都不看一眼地直接走过——他只有在美国把他赶出去时身上穿的那套衣服，和在底特律机场买的一件夹克跟一个小塑料袋，除此以外再无他物。

前往抵达区域途中，英国躲开了穿西装的商人和穿着卫衣的游客们。在走廊的尽头，站着的是捧着牌子等待到达者的人群。他伸长脖子，寻找着那一头熟悉的深棕色头发。他的眼睛在浏览着那些标语，直到看见那个立刻吸引了他注意力的。上面写着‘小英’（Iggy）。

尽管他不喜欢那个绰号，英国还是温柔地笑了。他能容忍说出这个名字的人在这个世界上只有几个，举着标牌的就是其中一个。英国匆匆走了过去，霍华德也露出了笑容，并伸出手来跟他握手。英国伸出右手去抓住他的手，左臂环过去紧抱住霍华德的后背，将握手变成一个拥抱。

“欢迎回来，英国先生，”霍华德说，“地狱怎么样？”

“很冷。”英国递过去一个塑料袋，“这是给你的。”

袋子里装的是一件T恤衫，上面加粗的火焰色字母写着‘我曾去过地狱’。霍华德一脸将信将疑地看着那件T恤。“呃，谢谢。”他礼貌地回道。

“这是……一次冲动购物。”英国耸肩解释道。地狱之洞餐馆柜台后面的那位女士愉快地让他去给朋友买些什么，所以他照做了。至少英国这次去密歇根州的地狱小镇之旅满足了美国的命令，而不是去他个人的地狱，白金汉宫或者法国巴黎。他还是很难相信一个小镇靠着双关语发展起了旅游业，不过话说回来，这的确像是美国会做的事。

“我希望您享受了这次旅途。”霍华德在他们穿过自动门往短期停车场走去时用谈话的口气说道。

“我完成了我需要做的事。”英国回道，一副 _ _不要过问__ 的口吻。

拥有美国所缺少的全部社交暗示技能的霍华德机智地点点头：“我明白了。您现在想要去哪里？挪威的地狱镇？”

英国笑了。“才不要呢（Hell no.），我准备好回家了。”他说。他坐上霍华德的小轿车的乘客座，对能再一次坐在左侧心存感激。

“反正现在可能也是一年当中不适合去挪威的时候。”霍华德同意道，把车开出车位，加入了离开停车场的拥挤的车流。“您的新地址是什么？”

“同样的地址，在汉普斯特德的那个。”

这个回应引起霍华德惊讶的一瞥：“我以为您已经把那里卖出去了。”

“没有，某人犯了个错误。”他们在买下那个地方时就犯下了错误。如果这是个无心之失，他会去把它买回来；如果那个人知道这是不对的，他会去耍手段夺回来。“你过得怎样？”英国问道，公然在改变话题。他急切地听着霍华德跟他讲在过去九个月里发生的事。

“……我已经认识美国大使馆里一半的人了，所以很容易就能在那里获得一个职位。休息室里的茶叶种类应该可以更丰富，不过他们待我很好。”霍华德阐述道。他奇怪地瞥了英国一眼，但没再说什么。

“那就好。”英国说道，为自己的缺席没有损害到他的职业发展前景而松了一口气。他很担心他年轻的助手，但在被女王的命令困住的时候，自己什么都不能为他做。

他想知道霍华德有没有甚至跟美国说过话，但他决定不去过问。英国把手放在口袋里的手机上，即使他已经下了飞机，他还是没有开机。上一次查看的时候，他有好几十条来自美国的未读短信和同样数量的未接来电。他想要去接听，但不敢肯定美国跟他说的会是回电还是回去。

接下来的数英里都行驶在安静当中。英国看着各种路标经过，在每一个家的提醒下得到了安慰。虽然他仍然没有服从药水的解药，但他头脑里有了另一个计划，而这需要他藏在地下室里的魔法物资。

一声轻咳打断了英国的思绪，他看向霍华德，最终留意到他前任助手的额头上些微的皱纹。

“怎么了吗？”英国问道。

“有一些事情我一直很想知道，”霍华德犹豫着开口，他的眼睛仍然注视着道路，“但我不清楚该怎么礼貌地过问。”

“你不需要担心礼貌问题，”英国安慰他，“你一直都很宽宏大量。如果有事情让你很烦恼，我想要听你讲出来。”

“作为您的助手，我曾认为自己做的非常好。”

“的确如此。”

“那么……您为什么把我解雇了呢？”

“什么？”英国目瞪口呆，“我没有解雇你！”

“您没有再给我工资。”

“不是我自愿的。”英国坚称，因霍华德以为这个是他的决定而感到尴尬。一秒过后，另一个想法冒了出来。“你以为我解雇了你，而你 _ _还是__ 到机场来接我了？”他不相信地问道。

“起初我很伤心，但我想了想……按照时机和其他一切来看，我假设这跟女王的离世有关。”

“是的。”英国声音沉重。即使已经过去了九个月，她的死仍然让他感觉像是重重地被打了一拳。霍华德同情地点了点头：“我很高兴这不是因为我的工作出了差错。”

“不，当然不是！”英国猛地摇头，“我找不到比你更好的助手了。不是一个体贴的上司，我很抱歉，而且我希望你会愿意考虑恢复原职，在我……处理完一些私事之后。”

“那要看看您开价多少了。”霍华德戏谑地回道。

“如果你接受海盗宝藏的话，我很肯定我能造一个非常好的。”英国许诺道，希望自己能够很快就去实现他的诺言。他们接近他的老房子时，他陷入了沉默。他微微闭眼，窥视窗户里面，试着去看清买下他房子的入侵者。“你最好停在街角附近。”他在霍华德在前门放下他之前指示道。他想要一些惊喜。

霍华德停靠停在安静的街边。他在英国下车之前说了一点临别赠言：“我知道您讨厌求助，但我要您在有任何需要的时候给我打电话。”

英国点头。“谢谢你。”他喉咙发紧地说道。在与无情的君主和自私的公主们度过了难熬的几个月之后，像他年轻的助手这样的人让他想起了人们的善良和忠诚。英国希望自己能够更好地信任别人，但长年来过多的背叛让他变得风声鹤唳。

他们在一所都铎式宅邸前停下，屋主是一位富有的银行家和她年轻帅气的丈夫。幸运的是，他们大多数时间都是在外工作。英国漫不经心地走在车道上，然后溜进后面的树篱，直到来到他从前的后院。他躲在铁杉树丛后面，楼上的灯光告诉他 _ _有人__ 在家。更小、更多颜色的光亮出现在英国身边的树枝上，妖精们煽动着翅膀，喊着他的名字，很高兴在他很长时间不在之后再见到他。

“我也很想你们啊，我的小可爱们。”英国怜爱地呢喃着。他歪着头，仔细地听妖精们描述住在屋子里的入侵者：他是一个有着一张不变的苦瓜脸的老男人，他买下房子后做的的第一件事就是一边清空英国的酒柜，一边说着关于他的毁谤言论。在那之后，他的大多数时间都花在给编辑写信抱怨‘现在的孩子们’。

英国扬起眼眉，然后邪恶地笑了笑，这让妖精们更加惊讶了。“我觉得我知道那是谁，”他说，“你们记得我之前在抱怨凯勒先生吗？他认为对我发号施令是他的工作。”英国皱起眉头，他之前听说的是，女王打算把他给炒了，而不是奖赏他一栋房子。显然有什么事情发生了改变，但只是他不必担心要把某个无辜的买家赶出他的房子。

其中一只妖精在空中盘旋，确保房子的新主人待在楼上，英国溜进被疏忽照顾的花园去到后门。另一只妖精帮他把门解锁，就像以前他忘记带或者喝得太醉找不到钥匙的时候那样帮忙。

“谢了。”他呢喃道，悄悄地打开了门，潜入到屋里。他检查了下冰箱和食品储藏柜，拿了几瓶水和不怎么新鲜的可颂面包，然后悄悄地走到前往地下室的楼梯。咒语仍然在安全地守护着入口，他不用担心会有人发现他在这里。

底层就跟英国被迫离家住进白金汉宫的仆人住处的时候一样，在西边有一架子的药水，都是他之前制作、能直接拿来用的；在东边放着他的坩埚和原料，上面因为长时间的放置落下了些许灰尘。混凝土地面的中心，是他上一次施咒时用粉笔画的五角星。

英国打了个颤，他忘了冬天的地下室里有多么的冷，他在火焰旁边搓着手。他当初制作服从药水花费了三十个日夜，幸运的是，这一次他不是为了一个国家而制作，一个弱一点的版本对普通人来说效果足够了。

通过完美的测量与绝对的谨慎，英国跟着旧魔法书里的配方来做。尽管他非常清楚自己缺乏烹饪技术，事实是他擅长遵循食谱，他只是已经习惯了酿造魔法药水，适应了奇怪的气味和偶尔燃烧起来的过程。毕竟，只要服从药水能 _ _起作用__ ，谁会在乎它的 _ _味道__ 有多糟糕。

妖精们围着英国在飞，看着他仔细地称量和往坩埚里添加原材料。这道配方很简单——只是累叶升麻、白藓茎、蝾螈脾脏和芸香，关键的材料是一种想要让某人屈服于自己力量之下的强烈欲望，要让他们听从英国的每一道命令并为取悦他而服务。他第一次制作的时候，他的药水包含着他对美国的背叛强烈而心碎的愤怒的强大力量。他曾经深深地爱护着美国，用无人能及的爱去照顾这个年轻的国家，但这还是不够。

等到完成的时候，他的怒气已经消退到足以让他看清，美国的背叛并不是私人原因。国家总有要打仗的理由，只要英国不接受这一点，他就不可能成为一个国家的人格化身。然而，这依旧很让人痛心。

现在，过了几个世纪，英国最新的药水由愤慨而成，他正为了自己的自由抗争着，并且要拿下自私的君主。

闪闪发光的妖精们好奇和兴奋地看着他忙活，她们力量并不强大，但她们想知道有什么能帮得上忙的。

“把灯关掉，制造点声响，”英国说，“我要让他认为这房子闹鬼了。”

妖精们在物质世界没有多少力量，但她们有足够的能力去短暂干扰电流或者刮起风去吹击窗户制造巨大的声响。她们高兴地同意了，很快英国就听见了楼上的地板在嘎吱作响，还有风刮过百叶窗的声音。妖精们是很淘气的生物，会因制作恶作剧而感到快乐。他通常会让她们别干扰他的家，但现在她们被允许在屋里做任何想做的事。

当她们在恶作剧的时候，英国专注在他的药水上。闪烁的火焰提供着刚好的热度和光亮，让地下室在夜幕降临时也足够舒适。英国搅拌药水的时候微笑着，他很肯定，对这房子的新居住者来说，这会是个很有趣的夜晚。

 

* * *

 

 

黎明来临之时，英国筋疲力尽，双臂因为整晚的搅拌在抽筋。他低头注视着那暗淡的薰衣草色液体，决定这为了他的目的已经足够了。英国放下了搅拌棍，松了一口气。

妖精们高兴地在他周围聊天，继续讲述着昨晚的事迹。有了这些毛骨悚然的声响和闪烁的灯光，英国怀疑这位新屋主会不会有一到两个小时的睡眠。他现在休息得很好，因为妖精们已经回到了楼下，完成英国交代的事。

“干得漂亮，我的小可爱们。”英国称赞她们。现在轮到他去把事情搞定了。他用一个勺子，往一个小瓶子里倒了几滴服从药水。他用一只手紧紧抓住这个瓶子，另一只手把斗篷的兜帽盖在头上。

英国像是夜里的盗贼那样安静地走上楼梯，只有记忆在带领着他来到门厅，然后踏着往上层的阶梯。妖精们打开了他卧室的门。

一个老人躺在扭成一团的被单下，眼底的黑眼圈证明了他昨晚一夜未眠。英国靠近床边的时候，他的呼吸平稳，眼睛紧闭。即使是在微弱的灯光下，英国也认出来了阿奇博尔德·凯勒。他当了他五年的烦人精。而英国一直在期待有报仇的机会。

疲惫手臂上的拉伤让他皱起了眉头，英国抬起手，往凯勒张开的嘴里倒进几滴液体。男人动了动，但没有醒过来。英国笑着站到了房间的一边，把瓶子放到了老橡木梳妆台的顶部。

英国在老朽的地板上来回震动着，他得重复这动作好几次，凯勒才开始有动静。在那时，英国安静地站到墙边，脸被黑暗笼罩着。他等待凯勒缓慢地坐起来，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。凯勒花了好一会儿才注意到，不过当那个专横跋扈的老人转过头来，忽然像一只报丧女妖一样尖叫时，一切都值了。

“安静，”英国命令道，立刻就获得一片寂静，“别动。”过了片刻，他补充道，防止凯勒从房间里逃跑。

英国得意地笑了，看到凯勒服从他的每一条命令，他感到非常满足。他没打算伤害他，但他完全打算把他的房子收回来，而且如果没有办法阻止凯勒给他下达命令的话，那就太危险了。几滴服从药水的作用会持续几天——足够保护英国了，但不足以对他的核心——一个令人讨厌的官僚——进行同等的报复。尽管如此，英国还是期待着在这个男人身上找点乐子。

“阿奇博尔德·凯勒，我是昔日圣诞节幽灵，”英国用他最低沉、最不祥的声音说道，“我来向你展示你的错误。”

凯勒睁大眼睛，呆坐在床上。

“你从这栋房子真正的主人那里偷走了它，”英国指责道，“告诉我方法和原因。”

“我没有偷，”凯勒愤怒地反驳道，“因为英国被分配去做更卑微的工作了，我不再是英国的首席长官，现在是退休的好时机，而王室慷慨地以合理地价格把这栋房子当做我退休金的一部分，让我别跟任何人说。我没做错什么。”

英国对这个人道貌岸然的自我否定翻了个白眼。“是的，当你不得不承诺不告诉别人这件事的时候，你就知道这是一笔光明正大的交易。作为昔日圣诞节幽灵，我是来让你看你错在哪里了。”他拉开兜帽，直直地注视着凯勒的眼睛，“你是一个痛苦、不快乐的人，因为你待人很不好，这就是你为什么总是在圣诞节独自一人在办公室工作。”

凯勒无言地张着嘴。

“把房子还给我，”英国命令道，“把它从上到下清洁干净，直到完全没有你踏入过这里的一丝痕迹，然后去反省自己的人生，想想自己怎么能赎罪。我相信，当你意识到自己是一个怎样吝啬的人的时候，要做的传统就是给家人送圣诞火腿。”他补充道，作为季节的见证。

老人猛地从床上下来，不情愿地走下楼，归还了房子的钥匙，并朝英国露出愤怒的表情。

“动作麻利点，要清洁干净。”英国一脸愉悦地下命令。在被迫做了几个月卑微的仆人之后，再一次掌权的感觉很好。他迫不及待地想要把药水偷偷倒进女王的饮料里。

趁着凯勒在清洁房子，英国带着瓶子回到地下室，去计划他的选择。悄悄接近女王是件棘手的事，她有警卫和门锁，而且很清楚她有能力给英国发号施令，只要有一名起疑心的警卫大喊‘停下！’他就会回到原点。

妖精们在他身边飞来飞去，提议说现在是时候向美国求助。出于英国永远无法理解的原因，她们非常喜欢美国，尽管后者并不相信她们的存在。

“是的，我 _ _知道__ 我可以向他寻求帮助，”英国烦躁地叹了口气，“但我不想成为他的落难少女，这是我自己能解决的事。”他瞥向坩埚。即使是对着妖精们，他也不愿意承认自己对如果美国得知最初的服从药水是为他而造之后会永远恨他的恐惧。

第一次失去美国已经让他如此受伤，他现在不能再这样做了，因为美国暂时接受了他们不仅仅是友谊的关系。如果事情一直往好的方向发展，也许在十到二十年内，他会鼓起勇气邀请美国去约会。

尽管他很不愿意去依赖美国，但英国还是愿意去找一个人帮忙。他打开美国给他的电话，忽略那几十条未读短信和新的留言，给他的前任助手打了个电话。

白金汉宫在节日季总是会举办一场派对，而英国要确保自己有一份在其他人名下的邀请。

霍华德非常热切地想要帮忙。“因为美国要去，所以您想要匿名前往吗？”他好奇地问道。

英国感到口干舌燥：“他是什么时候接受邀请的？”

“就在两天前。”

“我知道了。”看来美国在做的不只是发短信和打电话。尽管他的出现会让英国的计划变得更加困难，新年派对仍然是他潜入白金汉宫的最好机会。英国再次感谢霍华德的帮忙，并开始着手做准备，让女王也尝尝同样的滋味。


	12. Chapter 12

一场小雪在新年前夕落下，英国要完成他的计划的最后一步。他要穿的衣服在他的床上：一件黑色晨礼服、灰色的背心和一条被熨过的灰色条纹长裤，为他提供了去派对的完美伪装。他会作为宾客走进去，也可以溜进后面的房间，假装是一名管家。最后就是一顶棕色的假发，蓬松的刘海遮住了他独特的眉毛。

派对还有一个小时才开始，英国在踱步，为一切可能出错的事情烦恼。毕竟，要想自己的生活回归正常，他还是得冒一定的风险。（至少是对作为一个国家人格化身来说正常的生活。）

英国坐在了他最喜欢的那张扶手椅上，看了房间一周，感到短暂的满足。在做了几个月的强制劳动和卑微的仆人之后，他享受了在自己家里放松的机会，而不用担心有人会用一个命令来颠覆他的生活。他给凯勒下达了严格的指示，不能告诉任何人他的归来。然后在十二月最后那几个星期，他在家里四处乱逛，把所有东西都放回到合适的地方。

他的家具仍然完好无损，厨房用具和家用器皿也一样，但墙上有一些空白的地方，曾经挂着珍贵的画作，书架上也空了不少。在不到一年的时间内，他那一辈子的收藏就这么毁了。英国从后院里挖出一个装满海盗财宝的箱子，用来补充他的金库，并用这些钱来替代他丢失的一些东西。得知他的初版大英百科全书被某个贪婪的古物收藏家得到很让他痛心，他试着通过记住他的财产的存在时间永远没有比自己长来看待他的损失，几幅画和几本书是远不及他在伦敦大火时所遭受的赤贫。

带着这些愉悦的想法，他的视线落在了床旁边的打开了的信封上。打开信阅读是有风险的，但这个他无法抗拒。里面是几张笔记本的纸，上面是美国凌乱的手写字迹：

_亲爱的英国，_

_我知道你比起短信更喜欢信件，所以我把这封信寄给你，并希望你能真的去阅读它。我不知道这会不会改变些什么，但有几件事我一定要说出来。别担心，我重写过一遍了，所以它看上去不会像我平时写的那样凌乱。_

_首先，我很抱歉我把你赶出了我的房子。我当时很生气，甚至都没有听你说了什么。很显然如果你想要愚弄我，你就不会承认你的女王正试着因政治而撮合我们两个。你不需要担心叫我白痴，很多人已经这么叫过了。_

_其次，我想过你说的话，而且我想我懂你说的意思。我的上司也有强迫过我去跟其他的国家约会，我很讨厌这样。我不想因为政客们觉得这是个好主意而去跟别人约会，我想要跟我真正喜欢的人约会。_

句末有几个词被划掉了，英国努力尝试过了也没能看出来那写的是什么。

_第三，我想亲自跟你谈谈，我有很重要的话要说。这一次我不会来砸烂你家的门了，因为我觉得你已经对我够生气的了，但我希望能很快见到你。_

_我很想你。_

_美国。_

英国把信折叠起来，放回桌面上，然后伤感地叹了口气。没有美国那些拼写糟糕的短信和喋喋不休的唠叨，生活当然更安静了，但也更加的寒冷和孤独。

妖精们飞到他身边，提醒他有一位来访者。英国抬眼瞥向时钟，点了点头：“我知道。”

他匆匆地下楼，在门铃响起之前打开了前门。普鲁士笑着站在他的门阶上：“嘿兄弟，准备好要喝的烂醉了吗？”他问道，拎着半打酒走进餐厅，大声地把它搁在桌上。那是普鲁士皮尔森啤酒，普鲁士的最爱。

“要让我们都喝醉，这根本不够啊。”英国说道。

“是啊，这只是前戏。”普鲁士狡猾地笑笑，“之后我们再来一场派对。”

英国翻了个白眼：“你不是我的仙女教母，普鲁士，我不需要你带我去参加舞会，穿着漂亮的晚礼服去见一个迷人的年轻人。”尽管他们喝得烂醉地去到在白金汉宫面前并在普鲁士的帮助下诽谤皇室家族这个想法很诱人，但英国另有计划。

“哈！”普鲁士用他钥匙扣上的开瓶器打开了两瓶酒，把其中一瓶递给英国，然后在另外一瓶里喝了一大口，“所以……我听说你和美国分手之后一直在生闷气。”

“我们没有分手，”英国喝了一口酒，回道。这对他来说有点淡，但他不会抱怨免费的酒，“我们没在一起过。”

“那是你的损失。如果他有任何地方像他的兄弟……”普鲁士扬了扬他的眉毛，猥琐地笑了笑。

“你知道的，不是吗？”英国略带嘲讽地说道。

“什么？”普鲁士眨眼，“没有啦，美国是有点好奇，但我们在他的上司突然闯进来之前并没有到那一步。老天，那些日子太压抑了。他的清教徒，你的维多利亚时代的人，难怪你们两个不能把事情搞定。”

“维多利亚时代的人没有那么糟糕。”

“他们都不能对这伊丽莎白时代的人举起蜡烛。伙计，那些伊丽莎白时代的人更擅长搞派对，酒也更好喝。”

英国不能否认那一点，所以他只是耸耸肩，把剩下的酒喝完，这时候普鲁士已经喝到第三瓶了。“如果你继续喝这么快，你就喝不下我地下室里的酿酒了。”他随意地提起。

“那些蹩脚的老魔药？”普鲁士大笑，“我都不知道你为什么不想去找下面的东西，上一瓶对你也没造成什么损害嘛。”

“我运气好，”英国撒谎，“谁知道对你会怎样呢？”

“啐，”普鲁士轻蔑地说，“这么棒的本大爷我肯定能搞得定。拿上来！”

英国小心地隐藏起自己的笑容，急忙地去完成这个命令。他从地下室里拿了一瓶绿色起泡的，然后递给了普鲁士。

普鲁士直接用瓶子喝了。“哈，有点薄荷味，绝对好过……”他的脸颊鼓起，眼睛睁大，张开嘴吐出了一只青蛙，“……你的厨艺。”他把句子说完，又一只青蛙从他嘴里蹦出来，落到地面。“噁。”第三只青蛙紧接着前两只冒了出来。

英国阴险地笑了：“你喜欢吗？我打算在法国下一次烦我的时候把这个给他，但我觉得，给他源源不断的食用蜗牛，对青蛙来说很残忍。顺带一提，只要你忍住不说话，效果就会停止。”

普鲁士露出恼怒的表情，朝他竖了个中指。

“这特么最初是你的主意！”英国厉声说道，“我这一年过得这么惨，就是因为你觉得喝药水会很有趣，而我又醉到拒绝不了。今年我不会再犯同样的错误了。现在，请原谅我，我有一场派对要出席。”英国阴森地笑道，“‘报复’在菜单上。”

忽然间，普鲁士脸上出现担忧的神情。“美国？”他开口说道，声音轻到只有一只很小的青蛙跳了出来。

英国只是翻了个白眼，然后走上楼去换衣服。他的长裤和晨礼服仍然完美合身，他精确地打起了他的黑领带，即使是最挑剔的管家，看到这个也会眼中带泪。最后的修饰是他的银袖扣、洁白的手套和隐藏他独特眉毛的假发。英国在走廊的镜子上看着自己的映像，满意地点了点头。

英国回到楼下时，普鲁士已经在喝他最后一瓶酒了。他一边阴郁地喝着酒，一边走到英国的酒柜前，查看他的库存。看见空了的酒柜，他惊讶地愣在那里。他转身看向英国，活跃地做手势指着空酒柜。

看见普鲁士惊恐的表情是英国想要的最好的复仇。他阴险笑道：“这就对了，青蛙在一天之内就会消退，你 _ _真正__ 的惩罚是，在没有一滴酒的情况下度过除夕这一天。”说罢，他关上身后的门，走进寒冷的冬夜。

 

* * *

 

 

白金汉宫在一层薄薄的雪下闪耀着，英国跟着一群年轻的男子走了进去。他停下来欣赏了一下节日的装饰——松树花环和装饰大厅的彩色小灯。在入口的尽头，立着三棵挂满灯泡和漂亮装饰品的巨大的圣诞树。

在和其他的仆人们一起工作了几个月之后，英国对所有装饰宫殿、准备一场盛大宴会的工作都有了新的认识。宾客们在午夜过后会逗留一到两个小时，但仆人们会一直做清理直到清晨，然后他们就得回到平日的清洁工作当中去。

“这边走，伊格内修斯先生。”其中一名仆人说道，带领英国前往衣帽间。

英国点点头，试着不要冲霍华德给他的假邀请函选的这个愚蠢的名字翻白眼。他挂起外套，跟着其他人走到舞厅，霍华德在给他弄邀请函这件事上有点困难的原因就很明显了。

几乎所有的宾客都是年轻的英国男性，有钱、或者有头衔、或者二者皆有。英国在踏入舞厅、看见两位公主——亨利埃塔和格特鲁德——穿着天鹅绒和蕾丝的精致晚礼服在舞池中央自我夸耀时，这样的选择标准的原因就很明显了。格特鲁德戴了一顶看起来像是一万花筒的蝴蝶落在她头上的帽子，她那大大的笑容显示出她对她的帽子很满意，尽管比起冬天，它更适合春天。在她旁边，亨利埃塔在调戏着她能找到的最有钱的年轻男人，在这人群里，看上去就像是瓮中捉鳖。

英国去到舞厅的另一侧，在穿过这群适龄单身汉的时候一直低着头。他们当中有些人看上去正因为缺少女性宾客而感到有些烦躁，但他想象同性恋的那些正享受着生活。考虑到那份失衡的出席名单，有几位男性甚至已经开始一起跳舞了。

等到他来到人群的边缘时，房间里变得一片寂静。跟其他人一样，英国转过头去看看谁吸引了所有人的注意力。他看见两个人从大阶梯上往下走，立刻就认出来那是国王的大女儿，艾丽诺公主，她的手挽着她英俊的丈夫。最年长的公主拥有她祖母的能吸引全场注意力的技能，这其中一部分是她环视房间的方式，她直视了众人的眼睛，给所有人留下了深刻的印象。

当她对上了英国的视线，他感觉自己略微脸红了。艾丽诺弯起一边优雅的眉毛。他的假发也许骗到了其他人，但并没有瞒过她。他们下到楼梯底部之后，她往她丈夫的耳边呢喃了几句，然后优雅地穿过涡流般的人群朝英国走去，而她的丈夫则在人群的另一侧。她走走停停，和沿途的人们短暂地愉悦交流。像她的祖母，艾丽诺也有用仅仅数语就能表达对他人真正的感兴趣，这帮她跟所有人交谈，不仅仅是最富有或最有魅力的人。

跟艾丽诺公主说话之前就离开会显得很无礼，所以英国站在原地。当公主来到他身边，她朝他露出胜利的微笑：“很久没见面了，我希望您在除夕夜能过得高兴。”

“我现在就很高兴。”英国温柔地笑道。

她大笑：“我能邀请您跳一支舞吗？”

“只要是你，什么都行。”英国同意道，朝她伸出手，并把她带领到现场乐队附近的一小块跳舞区域。一支舞不会耽误他太久，而且他也做不到跟他最喜欢的公主说不。

艾丽诺是个杰出的舞者，他们在其他人附近跳舞时，所有人的目光都在她身上。英国怀念那些每个人都学了很多组合和集体舞的日子，现代的派对已不同往日。

他们刚跳完华尔兹，英国感觉有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“介意我打断你们吗？”一个熟悉的声音懒洋洋地说道。

英国转过身，在面对美国的时候他感觉自己的胃不安地翻滚了。他原本希望在他跟他的女王对峙 _ _之后__ 才会见到美国。

艾丽诺公主笑了笑。“他是你的了。”她使了个眼色，说道。她走进人群里，然后继续她那跟其他宾客交谈的任务。

他们安静地开始跳舞，英国再次做主导，美国让他这么做，可能是因为他不记得哪个是哪个。尽管美国不是一个特别熟练的舞者，他至少在他们在舞池中央跳着尴尬的华尔兹方形步时成功避开了英国的脚趾头。英国能感觉到有几双眼睛正瞥向他们，很可能是因为美国那好莱坞的外貌和灿烂笑容很难被忽视。他想知道那些人当中有没有人真正认出来他到底是谁。

“这假发是怎么回事？”美国以他一贯缺乏机智的方式问道。

“我只是想享受一次自己不是注意力中心的派对。”英国回道，他用探询的目光看了看美国，“我很惊讶你没有举办你自己的派对。”

美国耸耸肩，有几步没跟上节奏。“你不在，派对也不会有任何乐趣。”

“我觉得这很难让人信服。”

“这是真的！你的冷嘲热讽是派对的生命，而且和你一起看电影就像是有我自己的《神秘科学剧院3000》一样。”

“我的主武器是冷幽默，”英国同意道，“好吧，我的三样武器是冷幽默、舒服的枕头、和巨蟒剧团的引述。”他狡黠地笑了笑。

“所以……你还在生我的气吗？”美国问道，眼神略像只小狗。

“没有，我离开是因为我有别的事要做。我很抱歉我没有更多的交流，但这是一个相对紧迫的问题。”

“我明白。”美国点头，“你可能会有更多的时间吗？”

“也许吧。”如果一切都按计划行事。

美国看上去很失望，但他没有继续追问下去。显然有人在‘如何向英国求爱’这方面给了他很有用的提示，表现得更像一名绅士是最重要的。

舞蹈很快就结束了，他们达成共识，离开了舞池。美国成功在没有践踏英国的脚地跳完了整支舞，他可能意识到，当自己领舞时最好保持安静。

“所以……有没有更加清净的地方让我们可以聊聊？”美国问道，他的脸上的表情是犹豫和抱有希望的不寻常组合。

“先等等，”英国看了一眼手表，发现时间越来越少了，“我需要先去稍微交际一会儿。”

美国的笑容柔和了下来。“我会等你的。”他承诺道。

在美国能发出命令之前，英国穿过人群，进入了房间角落的一个仆人用的小门。他躲进一处壁龛里，直到几个仆人从那里走过。

通过在宫殿里做苦工那几个月建立起来的知识，英国毫无困难地通过很少被使用的过道来到储藏最好的水晶器皿的安全地带。他知道国王和女王会坚持用最精美的香槟酒杯在午夜祝酒，当他们这么做时……几滴的服从药水会在玻璃杯底等待着他们。

不过，香槟酒杯已经不在了。

英国绝望地环视了一周，显然有一个仆人已经把它们带上楼了。他痛苦的往回走，回到地下室的走廊，走上狭窄的仆人楼梯。当他走到二楼时，有几个仆人在走廊里忙碌着。其中一个看了看他空着的双手，然后迅速地递给他一个装着盛水的玻璃杯的托盘。“把这送到休息室。”她说。

因为那是英国要去的方向，当他抓起托盘，快步地走过其他的仆人时，他松了一口气。王室成员都是在休息室里，确保每一根头发都是完美的之后才会出现在公众的视野里。如果国王和女王还在等待隆重出场的机会，那么他就仍有机会把药水滴进他们的杯子里。他很想把药水滴进水里，但这里有超过两杯水，他不能冒着让除了国王和女王以外的人喝到药水的风险。

英国安静地走进房间，就像是训练有素的仆人那样，几乎不被发现地把托盘放在正在仔细检查女王的着装的两名女仆旁边。女士们喝了一些水，朝他露出感激的笑容。

他点点头，然后漫不经心地走到放着香槟酒杯和一瓶极其昂贵的香槟的桌子旁。他拿起一块餐巾，假装清洁那已经一尘不染的水晶玻璃杯。当他的手在玻璃杯上移动时，他从外套口袋里偷偷拿出小瓶子，往每个杯子里都加了几滴液体。酒杯折射出的光芒是如此的美丽，没有人会注意到杯底那略微闪烁的淡紫色液体。

任务完成，英国面带微笑地朝门口走去，他差一点就走到了，这时女王傲慢地喊道：“把纸巾给我。”

英国隐藏起自己的鬼脸，拿起一张被仔细折叠起来的纸巾，低着头递给女王。他希望她足够分心，能够无视他，但她惊讶地抬眼看向他，并小心地用纸巾把多余的口红擦掉，然后才露出微笑。

“呆在这里。”露西尔女王朝英国命令道，然后让其他的仆人退下，“我听说你说服了美国来参加派对。我猜，事情的进展不错？”

英国点头。如果他能把她的注意力分散到足够长的时间，那么这个计划还有时间进行。“你的女儿们今晚看上去很可爱。”他撒谎道，这对一位母亲的自尊心很有吸引力。

女王不屑一顾地挥了挥手：“格特鲁德看上去可笑极了，但她威胁说，如果我不让她戴那顶帽子，她就在派对上大发脾气。这个蠢姑娘。”

“艾丽诺很可爱，”国王自豪地说道，“看她会成为一个多好的女王。”

“没错，她会的。”英国同意道。对这件事有什么要说的话，他宁愿早一点。

露西尔女王微微闭起眼睛：“把美国带过来，要快。我们很快就要入场了，我要一个向公众介绍你们的关系的机会。”

尽管他尝试了，英国还是不能反抗直接的命令。他用无视自己命令的双脚从仆人楼梯走回去，每朝舞厅走近一步，他的恐惧就增长一分。当美国第一次听到女王对他们的关系发展感兴趣时，他的反应很糟糕，如果他当面看见女王给他下命令的话，美国会恨他一辈子的。他的嘴角向下弯成一个很糟糕的角度，英国回到舞厅，发现了他让在那里等着的美国。他示意美国跟他走，后者便急切地跟了过来。

“嘿，一切还好吗？”美国问道，露出担心的神情。

“不好，”英国带着美国朝休息室走去时，真诚地回道，“我一直没有回复你，是因为我不想在应付我的女王和她那对我们的关系的不当兴趣之前有更进一步的发展。”

“但你 _ _的确__ 想要进一步的发展。”美国逼问道。

英国翻了个白眼：“专心点，那都不是句子里重要的部分！”

他没有机会说更多的话，因为他的双足已经很快把他带回到休息室，美国紧跟在他身后。他们走进门的时候，女王是满脸的笑容。美国惊讶地看着两名君主：“我以为我们要去一个偏僻点儿的地方？”他嘟囔道。

女王双眼放光：“噢，美国！很高兴终于见到你了。”

“看见你们俩在一起，母亲会很高兴的，”国王愉快地说道，“她总是希望你们能开始约会。”

“她真的这么想？”英国惊讶地问道，“她从来没有这样说过。”

“她说，国家之间的风流韵事不是她能干涉的，他们终究会解决的，他们有的是时间。”国王大笑着，衷心地拍了拍美国的后背。

美国几乎没注意到背上那一下，只是看上去很困惑。“你们在说什么呢？英国都没说过他感兴趣。”他朝英国露出像是车灯前的惊慌的小鹿一样的表情，如同一个第一次约会就见父母的追求者。

“不用担心那个，”女王高兴地回道，“来吧，英国，赶紧说是！”

“斯——”英国在能把嘴紧紧闭上之前说道，在咬到舌头的地方尝到了金属味。

美国看着英国痛苦的表情，皱起了眉头：“嘿，听着，无视他们。如果你不感兴趣，说不就好。”

英国注视着美国，拼命摇着头。

“不你不感兴趣还是不你不想说不？”美国想知道，他的嘴向下弯着，皱着眉头，“如果你只是想要说不，我宁愿是这个，也不要那不知道是什么的玩意儿。”他指了指正微笑着的国王和女王。

“别那么扭捏，英国，说是！”女王命令道。

“斯——”英国挣扎着，用尽所有的意志力去抵抗命令和服从药水。“斯——”他抑制住这个字眼，把它闷在喉咙里。如果他说了是，如果他同意去跟美国约会，他知道女王会为了她的利益无情地利用他们的关系。美国很快就会生气并且抛弃他，把他跟这个国家一起找到幸福的机会都毁掉。

英国无法从强迫劳动中拯救自己，但他在心底里一直知道，他能够比女王活得更长，只要是暂时的，任何的痛苦都可以忍受。但把美国牵扯到这团乱子里则是不可饶恕的。他已经失去过美国一次，当他们如此接近于承认他们早就知道的事的时候，他不能忍受这种事再发生一遍。她已经毁了他的生活，他不会让她去伤害到美国的。

“不！”英国狂怒地喊道。

“你说什么？”女王问道。

英国瞪着她：“我说 _ _不，__ 见鬼去吧你这个可怕的暴君。”

她受到侮辱般往后退：“我是你的女王！”

“很快就不是了，”英国冷酷地笑道，“我能够感觉到人们的感受，他们已经坚决地反对你了。上次我感到这种不稳定的局面，其结局就是克伦威尔的背叛。”

被一个自认为被自己完全控制住的人违抗，这让女王吓了一跳，她苍白着脸，抓住了附近的扶手椅。现在服从药水的咒语已经被打破，她就得相信整个国家已经在反对她。“没有王室会永远存在，”他提醒她，“尤其是在它被一个贪婪的攀权富贵者带领、并且有一个笨蛋蠢到会跟她结婚的时候。”

“我们会作出补救的。”女王绝望地说道，伸出手去够国王的手。

他轻轻地握住她的手。“我不知道，英国从未向母亲撒过谎。”他叹着气，摇了摇头，“我不觉得我们能做到，亲爱的。”

“你要就这么放弃了？”她生气地问道。

国王耸耸肩：“我从来没有像你那样想要这个王座，也许我作为国王，能做的最好的事就是退位。”

露西尔女王皱着眉头，然后叹了口气。英国会帮她说出来，她足够的聪明，能看清，优雅退位的好处要比被迫下台要多得多。她悲伤地点点头，然后在分别前朝英国愤怒地看去：“你一直都是一个可怕的小国家。”

两位君主离开之后，美国困惑地看着英国：“那是怎么回事？”

“一个糟糕的上司。我很抱歉，我没想把你搅进这趟浑水。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”美国眼神放光，“看你撕她真是太不可思议了，我希望自己有带爆米花。”

英国翻了个白眼：“是啊，下一次我要痛斥一个君主的时候，我会提醒你的。”

“太棒了。”美国的笑容柔和了下来，靠近了一步。“自从你走了之后，我就忍不住地在想你。而我想知道的是，你有没有在想我？”

英国轻轻地捧着美国的脸，笑道：“一直都在想。”

钟声开始响起。两人凑得更近，彼此凝视着对方的眼睛。第十下钟声响起时，他们的嘴唇相触，落下甜蜜、温柔的吻。

“新年快乐。”美国在他们分开时，略气喘着祝愿道。

“现在才十点。”英国纠正他。

“噢。”美国眨了眨眼睛，笑容在他的脸上慢慢弥漫开来。“想要在半夜再做一次那件事吗？”

英国笑了，一年来第一次感觉到轻松和自由。“当然。”


	13. Chapter 13

英国和他的新女王在白色会客厅喝茶，两只英国驰猎獚犬在脚下玩闹着。外面冰冷的雨水洒落在休眠的花园上，屋里炉火让室内保持着舒适的温度。

装饰仍然保持原样——古董家具和精致的名画——但整个宫殿的气氛更加轻松了，佣人们年初得到的慷慨加薪也有关系，英国在白金汉宫内一个月里见到的笑容已经比他作为仆人的那段时间要多。

“你们在世界会议上都是做那些事的吗？跟其他国家见面，讨论你们上司想要分享的信息？”艾丽诺女王问道，一边再次往杯里倒满茶水并加了些许奶油和一块方糖。

英国点头：“几个世纪以来都在变化，但是的，这是现在的主要目的。我们每年举办两到三次会议，通常跟峰会有关。”

“嗯。”她若有所思地紧闭嘴唇，“看来你跟其他国家多聚在一起的话会有所帮助，能更好地理解可能出现的问题。”

“不是全部的国家都像你所想的那样见多识广，”英国警告她，“在世界会议上，常识可能是短缺的。”

她大笑：“根据我的经验，常识在 _ _每一场__ 会议上都是短缺的。我很幸运，我的导师是理智和情感的国度。”

“还有傲慢与偏见。”英国提醒道。

回应是一个美好的笑容：“是的，还有那个。不过我希望你能原谅我为我的国家感到自豪。有你的指引，我觉得自己像是世上最幸运的领导者之一。”

英国对这赞扬感到脸红。除了几个例外，他总是对他的女王有好感。“我很乐意尽我所能，所以你想要我花更多时间在世界会议上吗？”他问道。

“其实我在想，你跟其他国家，尤其是我们最亲密的盟友，进行一对一的会谈对你们是有帮助的，我想知道更多关于我们国际关系的事，当然，只要这不是太重的负担。”

英国仔细地打量着他的女王，但唯一的暗示是她眼睛里微微闪烁着的光亮和狮身人面像一样的微笑。“我想我能应付得来。”他干巴巴地回道。

“太好了！我很高兴这定了下来。”艾丽诺把其中一只狗抱到大腿上，挠着他的耳后。她高兴地叹道，“这一切都进行得比我所想的要顺利得多，孩子们喜欢这里。”

“可能因为他们已经把大楼梯用毯子盖了起来，当成滑梯了。”

艾丽诺睁大眼睛：“那些小捣蛋鬼！”她腿上的小狗在她笑得肩膀颤抖时调整了下姿势。

“而帮他们造滑梯的人是你的丈夫，我来的时候看见的。”英国说道，没有提及自己在孩子们热切的恳求下缴械投降并加入其中。小王子和公主都如天使般天真无邪，喜欢恶作剧，能让小精灵脸红。

“让孩子们保持天性很重要。我总是为亨利埃塔和格特鲁德感到抱歉，她们母亲要求完美，给了她们很多的压力。”她仔细地观察着英国，“你知道，这很奇怪，我最近没有从露西尔那里听到任何消息。”

“没有吗？”英国单纯地问道。

“父亲说她有一些细枝末节要处理。”

“我肯定这没什么需要担心的，”英国向她保证，“你知道，如果你赶过去的话，你还能和他们一起玩滑梯。”

女王笑道：“我就知道能指望你的卓越建议。”

“任何时候。”

英国陪着女王沿着长廊走到大楼梯顶部，他微笑着，看着一个穿着天蓝色连胸围裙的小女孩跑向她的母亲。

“妈咪，妈咪，看我滑得多快！”

“我知道，你造了一个很了不起的滑梯。”女王把小女孩抱到腿上，和她一起滑落到舞厅地面上。

“再来一次，再来一次！”女孩高兴地朝她的父母喊道。

趁着王族们没留意，英国通过仆人楼梯来到最底层。他跟着工业尺寸的洗衣机和干衣机的声响来到洗衣房，在侧面的一间小壁龛里，一个中年女人俯身坐在一架缝纫机旁，缝补精致的亚麻布。她的头上裹着一条围巾，不让汗湿的头发落到脸上。

凭她邋遢的衣着和憔悴的神情，没人能认出这位前任女王。

英国漫步朝缝纫机走去，在进入她的视线之后露出得意的笑容。她朝他瞥了一眼，继续着细小、整齐的缝线。英国命令她去努力并做好工作，而她不能反抗，因为他那在除夕夜偷偷加进她饮料里的服从药水。

“过来幸灾乐祸的？”露西尔沉着脸问道。

“有点吧。”英国随意地靠着墙。

她哼了一声：“我就知道你是那种记仇的人。”

“那你就应该知道不要惹我。如果你要变得残忍，那就冲着那些好人，他们很可能会原谅你的。”他讥笑道，“如果你有听进我的建议过的话，我会告诉你的。”

露西尔完成了她的缝线，然后在一段沉默中继续下一块的工作：“我讨厌这个地方。”

“这只是一年，我能让你干得更久，但我讲究以牙还牙。”

“而你对我的女儿们做了什么？”她生气地问道。

英国耸耸肩：“什么都没做。她们很残忍，但这是从你身上学来的，也许离开你一段时间能帮她们忘记这些。”

“ _ _我__ 永远不会忘记。”她狠毒地许诺道。

“很好。”英国倾身靠近，反正他很肯定，服从的咒语不会让她伤害到他，“你把人们当工具使用，只要你能得到你想要的，你就不会在乎我们会怎样。就连你的丈夫受苦，也是因为他对你来说只是一个有用的棋子。”

“你怎么敢这么说，”她嘶声道，“我爱理查德，我敢说比他的第一任妻子还爱。她背着他一次又一次地出轨，但她那么年轻漂亮，所以没有人在乎。整个国家的人都爱她， _ _你__ 也爱她。”

英国扬起一边粗眉毛：“一直以来都是因为这个？你想要惩罚整个国家，但你只有我一个。”

“如果我是在两百年前统治这个国家，人们会把我当成征服女王那样崇拜的。”

“可能吧，”英国耸耸肩，“那会儿你可以把你的军队和海军当成可弃的棋子，但斯莱特林的时代已经结束了，我们现在更喜欢赫夫帕夫。”

她茫然地注视着他：“你在说什么啊？”

“没什么，艾丽诺的话会明白这个梗的。”英国最后朝她露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“继续努力工作吧，我得去赶一趟飞机了。”

 

* * *

 

 

十个小时之后，英国带着一件手提行李降落在杜勒斯机场，心里七上八下。美国在行李认领处等着他，身上穿着他标志性的外套，一脸灿烂笑容。他激动地挥着手，不过英国也没费多大劲就从拥挤的人群里看到他。

英国赶忙过去。尽管他很想用亲吻的方式向美国问好，他觉得这会不会太快了。对世上其他人来说，美国既吵闹又惹人烦，但在他们在一起之后的第一个月，英国就从这个通常很自信的男人身上见到了不曾预料到的羞怯。

“嘿。”英国在他面前停了下来，美国露出一个迟疑的笑容，说道。

“你好。”英国回道，当美国的眼睛温暖、深情地微闭着时，他一时间无语了。

“想要亲吻吗？”美国问道。

“噢老天当然。”英国急切地倾身前去，却发现嘴唇上的不是激情的吻，美国给他的是一颗银色包装的水滴形状的糖果。

美国笑道：“给你咯！”

英国看着好时巧克力的讽刺表情力度足以刮掉墙上的油漆。不过，两人还是接着玩了下去。“谢谢你，亲爱的。”英国假笑着说道，接过巧克力，撕开包装纸。他从尖端拎住巧克力，优雅地舔舐着，同时发出轻柔、享受的声响。

“呃……”美国无言地看着，喉结抽动，舔着嘴唇。

“噢，我很抱歉，你想来点吗？”英国亲切地问道，舔掉手指上最后那点巧克力。

美国点头。英国把这当做一个邀请，把手指伸进美国恤衫的V领，将另一个国家拽到跟自己视线齐平。英国倾身前去，他们的嘴唇饥渴地贴在了一起，带着巧克力的味道。他的舌头滑进美国嘴里，后者用手臂环住他的腰把他拉近。在拥挤的机场里亲热了一阵子之后，美国忽然推开，紧张地凝视着围绕在他们身边的人群。其他游客从周围走过，都不带瞥一眼的。

“说实话，没人在乎。”英国安慰地低语道。他一手拖着行李箱，另一只手牵着美国的手。他们手拉手地走到停车场，荧光灯微弱的灯光照亮着道路。美国的手掌很大，略微汗湿，不过在分开了几个星期之后再次触碰到他的男朋友的感觉挺不错的。

他们坐上美国的大卡车，英国一边打着呵欠一边系上安全带。回程的路上时差开始发作，他大多数时候都是在打瞌睡。只有在他们开到颠簸的乡村道路上时他才再次完全清醒。

“新女王那边怎么样了？”美国注意到英国醒着，于是问道。

英国笑了笑：“这么说吧，我其中一个新的职责就是多花时间跟其他国家来往。”比起打扫卫生这绝对是一个进步。

美国惊讶地扬起眉毛：“你觉得她知道我们的事？”

“我很肯定。但如果这意味着更频繁的来访的话，我不会抱怨。”

“我们可以去访问全部50个州！”美国激动地喊道，“我一直都想带你去蒙大拿州。”

“我很乐意去。”英国轻易就答应了。如果这意味着美国能一直维持那开心、激动的笑容，他甚至会愿意去北达科他州。

等到他们停靠在巨大的乡村住宅的停车道上时，美国已经在开始计划英国接下来起码五十趟的旅程了。他从车上跳下来，拎起英国的行李穿过前门，然后走上楼梯。

车库附近的灯光照亮了房子，帮英国看清他的路。房子有着白色的墙板、深蓝色的百叶窗、还有一个很诱人的门廊，同时对一个人来说也太大了，不过国家们都有收集好几个世纪的有价值的东西的倾向，所以他们都喜欢大得离谱的房子。英国关上身后的前门，跟着美国走上楼梯。

美国停在最上一层台阶。“客房已经准备好了，或者，如果你想……”他声音弱了下去，眼神瞥向他自己的房间。美国的主卧跟房子里其他的一样大，有一张特大尺寸的双人床，英国从个人经历知道，这躺着的感觉就像是睡在一朵云上面，相当有吸引力。

英国不远千里而来不是为了躺在一张冰冷的床上面的。“我更喜欢和你一起睡，只有你保证不要抢被子。”

“我才不抢被子呢！”美国反驳道，他把英国的行李箱拖进自己的卧室、放在衣帽间附近的地面上时，看着好像很高兴。

英国翻了个白眼。他打开行李箱，开始把他的毛衣背心用多余的衣架挂在美国的衣柜里。“是啊，一直以来，你在看完恐怖电影之后让我陪你一起睡了那么多次，肯定都是一只幽灵把被子给抢了。”

美国脸色发白。“它们能这么做？”他呢喃道。

“不能，大多数灵魂都没有足够的力量去移动实质的物体。”英国朝美国露出宠溺却又恼火的表情，“我还是不明白，你相信幽灵的存在，却拒绝承认魔法是真的。”

“因为幽灵更恐怖。”

“相信我，魔法可以是更加恐怖的存在。”英国激烈地坚称，他在想起过去一年的强迫劳动时打了个颤。

美国朝他走近，“你还好吗？”他担心地问道。自从他们开始约会，他们的关系发生了很多改变，这是英国最喜欢的。美国不再觉得有必要将他的担忧隐藏在一个戏谑的咆哮背后，英国也不用因为会把美国搅进跟一个残忍女王有关的浑水而掩饰自己的麻烦。尽管他担心自己会被当作用来对付美国的武器，但最终，他的情感成为了足以打破咒语的力量。

“我现在很好，”英国回道，朝美国露出一个温柔的笑容，“去年过的有点艰苦，但我终于来到一个我一直都想去的地方了。”

“我也是。”美国用手臂圈住英国，两人额头相触。分开数周后，被拥在一个温暖的怀里感觉很好。

“你准备好要收情人节礼物了吗？”英国在美国耳边呢喃道。

一阵颤栗顺着美国的脊椎而下：“更多的吻？”

“亲吻和更多的。”英国嘎声私语道。

事后，他们都同意这是有史以来最棒的情人节礼物。而英国知道，以后还会有更多、更多的礼物。


End file.
